


Добро пожаловать в Портсайд (Welcome to Portside)

by AlexTsarAce



Series: Приквелы к "Стокгольмскому синдрому", или Как все начиналось [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Bromance, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Gen Work, Humor, Prequel, Psychology, Real Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 60,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTsarAce/pseuds/AlexTsarAce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Свежий воздух, уютный город, отсутствие шумового загрязнения, а также замечательные виды и широкой души люди. Здесь вас ждет ваш первый опыт отдельного проживания, который вы получили во взрослой жизни. Ваш первый рабочий день и новые коллеги, которые в будущем станут для вас замечательными приятелями. Совершенные вами первые серьезные ошибки, за которые придется расплачиваться. Добро пожаловать в Портсайд, Вам тут понравится!</p><p> </p><p>Канонное продолжение истории "Стокгольмский синдром". Теперь мы вернемся на пару лет в прошлое, чтобы увидеть, как начинался жизненный путь Диего. Успехи и неудачи. Победы и проигрыши. Все раскроется в этой работе, первой из приквелов к Синдрому.<br/>Читать отдельно от оригинальной истории можно, но не рекомендуется.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Воскресенье

Поразительно, каким разным бывает утро. Порой оно бывает приятным или даже откровенно вялым, когда, вроде бы только проснувшись и набравшись сил для нового дня, все равно, предаваясь ленивой неге, продолжаешь валяться в кровати. А иногда пробуждение бывает не из приятных: допустим, посреди ночи из-за очередного кошмара, или под назойливый звон будильника. 

Это конкретное утро, которое в итоге сулило перерасти в жаркий августовский день, было для Диего совершенно особенным. В каком-то смысле можно сказать, что именно с этого утра у него начался новый этап в жизни. Но об этом чуть позже. В конце концов, он и сам пока что об этом не знает.

Итак, как уже было сказано, на дворе стоял август. А если говорить точнее, его конец. А если и вовсе быть предельно точным, то на календаре значилось 23-е число. Весь Нью-Йорк стоял на ушах. Впрочем, нельзя сказать, что это как-то зависело именно от даты, нет. Этот город в принципе живет в невероятной суматохе изо дня в день с завидным постоянством, однако, ближе к концу летних каникул уровень всеобщей истерии достиг апогея. Каждый норовил как можно скорее уладить свои дела, чтобы начать новый рабочий или учебный год с чистого листа. Каждому надо было успеть сразу везде, а потому сейчас жизнь в городе кипела и не останавливалась ни на секунду. 

Диего, правда, до всего этого не было никакого дела. Вся эта сумасшедшая беготня его не касалась. Ну, по крайне мере, пока что. В любой момент все очень резко могло измениться, и он ждал этого момента как манны небесной. Дело в том, что Диего сейчас находился именно в том подвешенном состоянии, когда ты вроде бы уже окончил школу, выпустился из колледжа, заимел какой-никакой жизненный опыт, но сейчас тебе совсем нечего делать, и ты толком все еще понятия не имеешь, чем собираешься заниматься в ближайшие пару лет или даже, возможно, остаток своей жизни. На данный момент парень решил, что он дождется окончания летнего сезона, а потом уже, окончательно отдохнув и отрезвев после выпускных экзаменов, защиты проектной работы и диплома и всего такого прочего, что в свое время хорошенько потрепало его нервы, бросится с головой в пучину взрослой жизни. 

Самое сложное для него сейчас – найти работу. Он не понаслышке знал о всяких там проблемах с безработицей среди молодежи и не хотел пополнять эту статистику своей скромной персоной. Осложняло ситуацию еще и то, что он не собирался работать по своей специальности. Как бы глупо это не звучало, но он хотел попробовать пробиться в совсем другую сферу деятельности, отличную от той, что значилась в его дипломе. И добиться этого он собирался с помощью аттестата Нью-Йоркской Школы Журналистики, куда он два года ходил на курсы ускоренного обучения. Школа эта была довольно популярна в городе и штате в целом, а те, кому посчастливилось выйти оттуда с аттестатом об успешном ее окончании, обычно считались специалистами своего дела. Он сам, до сих пор не веря в собственное счастье, оказался в числе таких везунчиков и теперь представлял, как получит неплохую должность в какой-нибудь городской газете. Он бы даже не отказался начать с чего-нибудь не особо престижного, типа работы по востребованию, копирайтинга или, если все будет совсем плохо, курьерства. Но, в общем и целом, он ожидал, что сумеет найти себе занятие, которое будет приносить заработок. Пусть и небольшой на первых порах, но все же. 

Дверь в комнату Диего, тихонько заскрипев, отворилась. Внутрь вошла худая и низенькая женщина лет сорока, про которую посторонний человек, не знавший ее, мог бы сказать, что она выглядит очень хрупкой и полностью беззащитной. Может быть, так оно и казалось со стороны, но на самом деле Людмила была довольно самодостаточна, и со всеми своими делами она всегда успешно справлялась сама. Пройдя к высокому, но узкому окну, она подняла жалюзи, и комнату тут же залил яркий свет. Щурясь и недовольно бурча что-то про нарушителей спокойствия, Диего перевернулся на другой бок, стараясь спрятаться от назойливых солнечных лучей. Женщина же, улыбаясь, подошла к его кровати и села подле него.

– Доброе утро, – голос ее был по-обычному тих и мягок, – вставай, родной, завтрак на кухне. Сегодня у нас много дел. 

– И тебе тоже доброго утра, мам, – в ответ невнятно пробубнил Диего. Людмила же встала с кровати и направилась к выходу из комнаты. Она уже практически закрыла за собой дверь, как в голове парня вдруг возник один существенный вопрос, который он тут же незамедлительно поспешил озвучить: – А что за дела-то?

– Вот придешь завтракать – узнаешь, – загадочно протянула Людмила, и по звуку удаляющихся шагов парень понял, что она направилась в сторону кухни. 

Лениво потягиваясь, Диего нашел в сваленных на стул в одну кучу вещах свою домашнюю одежду, переоделся и, пнув некстати подвернувшуюся под ноги книгу, вышел в коридор. Изо всех сил стараясь не натыкаться на углы наставленных в тесном коридоре предметов, он прошел в ванную, чтобы хоть немного привести себя в порядок и перестать спать на ходу. За последнее время он привык бодрствовать ночью и отсыпаться днем, поэтому периодически мог спать чуть ли не до обеда. Но сегодня с какого-то перепугу мать разбудила его ни свет ни заря, явно прозрачно намекая на то, что им нужно сделать нечто очень важное. Может быть, он что-то забыл? Что-то, что было давно запланировано? Напрягая память, Диего пытался выудить возможные причины для столь раннего вынужденного пробуждения, но, увы, он не припоминал ни каких-либо недавно данных им обещаний, ни назначенных совместных дел на этот день. Смотрясь в зеркало, он пожал плечами, окончательно давая самому себе понять, что понятие не имеет, какие сюрпризы ждут его за завтраком. Еще даже не успев войти на кухню, Диего увидел, что весь стол заставлен самыми разными блюдами, и все, без исключения, были его любимыми. Самый обычный омлет соседствовал с тортом-медовиком, позади которого стояла ароматно пахнущая Людмилина фирменная шарлотка, а на углу стола в коробке лежала явно только что заказанная пицца. Обведя яства взглядом еще раз, Диего сел за стол. Людмила расположилась напротив него и, продолжая тепло улыбаться, неотрывно смотрела на него.

– М-м, столько разных вкусностей, – неуверенно начал он, пытаясь выведать правду. – Так нам стоит сегодня ждать гостей?

– А ты разве кого-то приглашал? – ответила она вопросом на вопрос. – Если да, то давай я еще что-нибудь приготовлю.

Диего же, поняв, что запутался окончательно, кашлянул и, сложив руки вместе, в упор посмотрел на мать.

– Я, похоже, не совсем понимаю, что происходит. Ты сказала, что у нас на сегодня много дел, но я совершенно не помню, чтобы мы что-то планировали… – он обреченно вздохнул, – скажи, что я опять забыл?

Людмила, правда, решила ничего не отвечать. Вместо этого она с заговорщицким видом встала со своего места и быстрым шагом подошла к Диего сзади. А в следующую секунду она уже вовсю дергала его за уши. Диего изначально, не разобравшись в происходящем, пытался отмахнуться от нее, но потом, сообразив что к чему, залился громким хохотом. Людмила досчитала до двадцати трех и, тоже смеясь, повисла на его шее.

– Единственное, о чем ты забыл, так это о своем дне рождения! – она всхлипнула и еще сильнее прижалась к нему. – О, Господи, мой мальчик стал таким взрослым. Глазом не успеешь моргнуть, как дети вырастают.

– Ну, мам, ну прекрати, – промямлил «ребенок», который был как минимум на голову выше и в два раза шире в плечах своей матери. Женские слезы всегда выбивали его из равновесия. – Я просто забегался слегка, вот и запамятовал. Кто бы мог подумать, что уже двадцать третье? 

Смотря, как Людмила утирает нос кружевным платком собственной работы и снова садится на свое место за столом, Диего принялся уминать аппетитно выглядящий праздничный омлет.

– Так, получается, ты сегодня ничего не планировал, да? Не собираешься отмечать с друзьями? – участливо спросила женщина с не сходящей с ее лица улыбкой.

– Неа, – ответил он, протягиваясь за куском пиццы. – Но я думаю, это даже к лучшему. После этого безумного лета мне действительно нужен отдых.

– Понимаю, – Людмила кивнула и придвинула коробку с пиццей поближе к парню, чтобы тому не нужно было тянуться через весь стол. – И я думаю, что ты прав, нам сегодня будет, чем заняться.

– В смысле? – с набитым ртом спросил Диего.

– В этом году ты закончил колледж и теперь наконец-то вступаешь в по-настоящему взрослую жизнь, – Людмила сложила руки в замок и выдохнула. Казалось, слова даются ей с невероятным трудом. – И, мне кажется, что тебе пора подумать о том, чтобы жить отдельно. В конце концов, я уже и сама не молода, а внучков все же хочется увидеть…

– Ма-а-ам! – резко перебил ее Диего и, угрюмо насупившись, сложил руки на груди. Ну сколько же можно?! Вечно одна и та же шарманка. «Диего, а у тебя есть девушка? А почему нет? А когда будет? Представляешь, у одной моей коллеги есть дочка, умница-красавица, хочешь, я вас познакомлю?» В последний раз Людмила заводила этот разговор на третьем курсе, когда он объявил ей, что теперь ходит на курсы. Она, конечно, обрадовалась и поддержала его, но один из первых ее вопросов все равно был: «А девочки у вас там есть?» А чего стоят те моменты, когда он приглашал к себе своего лучшего друга из колледжа, Ала. Практически каждый раз она не преминула сказать что-то вроде: «Лучше бы девушку домой привел». Вот за что, а за личную жизнь своего сына Людмила пеклась особенно сильно. Какое счастье, что она не знает про ту историю с Мэттом. Впрочем, это уже, действительно, другая история.

– Прости-прости, – Людмила зарделась, прокашлялась и как ни в чем не бывало продолжила. – Я вот о чем: так как сегодня у тебя особенный день в не менее особенный год, то я решила подарить тебе кое-что, о чем ты наверняка давно мечтал.

На лице Диего засияла улыбка.

– Ты купила мне щенка, какого я хотел в детстве? – с надеждой спросил он.

– Нет, – в глазах Людмилы заплясали озорные огоньки, – но с помощью того, что я собираюсь тебе подарить, ты сможешь его завести. – Она выждала небольшую паузу, наблюдая, как Диего сидит напротив нее в полном замешательстве, а потом громко объявила. – Я хочу подарить тебе твое собственное жилье! Как ты смотришь на частный дом где-нибудь в пригороде Нью-Йорка?

Вилка с наколотыми на нее остатками омлета, выпала из рук парня. Однако Диего даже не обратил на это внимания. Есть ему больше не хотелось.

– Что? – только и смог в ответ выдать он. Хлопая глазами, он в упор смотрел на мать, пытаясь понять, шутит она или нет. Вид у Людмилы был довольный. Искренне довольный.

– А что такого? – удивляясь, произнесла она. – Я уже даже нашла парочку хороших вариантов. Я для того тебя так рано и разбудила, что думала, что ты, как обычно, куда-нибудь сбежишь из дома и тебя днем с огнем тогда не сыщешь и не дозвонишься.

Диего скосил взгляд. Да, за ним такое водилось, особенно во времена бурной колледжской жизни.

– Я просто… – он попытался найти нужные слова, но все они как будто бабочки разлетались по углам и никак не приходили на ум. – Ты уверена, что мы можем себе это позволить?

Людмила внезапно дернулась и словно оцепенела настолько, что даже ее вечная улыбка стала вдруг какой-то кривой.

– Не переживай об этом, – уклончиво ответила она, выходя из ступора. – Все в порядке.

– Нет, так не пойдет, – ответил парень спустя пару секунд, потраченных на раздумья. – Я не хочу, чтобы ты опять экономила на всем подряд, пока я отсиживаюсь где-то в другом городе в новоиспеченном доме… – он схватился за голову. – Ну ты даешь, ма. Что за сюрпризы такие, от которых больше проблем и вопросов, чем радости.

Людмила опустила взгляд на столешницу. 

– Диего, послушай, – тихо почти прошептала она, – я долго размышляла об этом. Пожалуйста, не думай, что эта идея пришла мне в голову только сегодня. Я… – она посмотрела на внимательно слушающего ее парня, – я давно все спланировала. Помнишь, когда-то давно в детстве ты спрашивал меня про мое старое пальто? Я потихонечку откладывала деньги, так что на первоначальный взнос хватит. Я же знала, что рано или поздно настанет этот момент, когда они тебе понадобятся…

Диего слушал ее и все отчетливее ощущал, как его лицо начинает гореть.

– Все эти ужимки, экономия и прочее – это было ради меня, не так ли? – убито спросил он. – Все это время я тратил деньги на всякую ерунду, тусил с друзьями и вел себя как полный идиот, а ты позволяла мне это делать, зная, на что они должны были пойти на самом деле? А мы ведь еще с оплатой за колледж едва справились.

Людмила, повернув голову в бок, ничего не ответила. Диего же чувствовал себя настолько паршиво, что хотелось повести себя как нашкодивший эльф-домовик и хорошенько побиться головой об стену.

– Я понял, – вдруг сказал он больше сам себе, чем матери. – Буду реже питаться, продам свой айфон и попытаюсь устроиться хоть куда-нибудь на работу.

– Не надо, – услышал он тонкий голос Людмилы. Кажется, она вот-вот готова была расплакаться. – Это ни к чему. Если уж ты хочешь помочь, то лучше не размениваться по мелочам, а найти постоянную работу. А для этого тебе, скорее всего, придется уехать из Нью-Йорка.

Парень удивленно поднял бровь.

– А зачем уезжать?

– Шанс найти хорошую работу в небольшом городе намного больше, чем здесь, где пробиться на место почти невозможно без необходимых связей, а я, увы, не могу тебе в этом ничем помочь. Только если ты не хочешь работать в нашей фирме секретарем, но я не думаю, что тебе это нужно, и опять же гарантировать наверняка ничего не могу.

Она снова поднялась с места и ободряюще положила руку на плечо Диего.

– Ты переедешь в один из соседних городов, так что на выходных я смогу приехать к тебе, или ты ко мне, найдешь там дело себе по вкусу и сможешь начать свою самостоятельную жизнь, – и, видя, что парень хочет что-то возразить, добавила, – не переживай, кредит за дом будем выплачивать вместе. Ты же хотел помочь?

Диего дважды кивнул, а Людмила снова обняла его.

***

Все оставшиеся дни месяца были посвящены оформлению документов, различных бумажек и прочим сложным, но обязательным юридическим процедурам. Диего практически не вылезал из офиса нотариуса, постоянно бегая оттуда домой и наоборот. Подходить ко всей этой бумажной волоките нужно было грамотно, и мать с сыном решили, что без специалистов в этой области им не обойтись. Таким образом, они прибегли к помощи агента по недвижимости, которым оказалась довольно болтливая женщина в возрасте. За те несколько дней, что Диего провел с ней, она пересказала ему почти всю свою жизнь, начиная от выпускного вечера в университете до вчерашнего ужина с ее мужем, посвященного юбилею их брака. Поначалу парню очень досаждали все эти истории, и он реагировал на них односложно, но потом, когда в один прекрасный день она, радостная до невозможности, сообщила ему, что ее дочь вскоре выйдет замуж, он, видя, как для нее это важно, поздравил женщину с событием. После этого общаться с ней стало даже как-то приятней и легче, а ее бурлящий энтузиазм больше не напрягал так сильно, как раньше.

Вообще это обычное дело для такого большого города, как Нью-Йорк. Ты можешь совершенно случайно столкнуться где-нибудь в подземке с незнакомым человеком, у вас с ним разгорится неожиданная беседа, в ходе которой ты выложишь ему всю подноготную, не заметив этого, а потом распрощаешься с ним, даже не зная, как его зовут. Было в этом что-то такое, что импонировало Диего. Ему и самому уже не раз доводилось вот так поддерживать разговор с незнакомцами, которых он видел единственный и последний раз в своей жизни. Правда всегда именно он выслушивал, как совершенно чужой человек изливает ему свою душу, притом, что он всегда в ответ либо отмалчивался, либо вставлял редкие реплики. Так вот и сейчас: каждый раз, когда он виделся с этой женщиной, она не упускала возможности рассказать ему что-нибудь, а тот в ответ лишь кивал, не всегда даже толком слушая ее.

Мысли его были сплошь о новом доме и том, как же резко сейчас изменится его жизнь. До недавнего времени он и не подозревал о том, что все в итоге обернется именно таким образом.

К слову о доме. В то же самое утро, когда мать ошарашила его столь неожиданным предложением, они, решив, что не стоит терять драгоценного времени, сразу же после завершения завтрака приступили к поиску подходящих вариантов. К счастью, перерывать всевозможные сайты с объявлениями было не нужно, так как предусмотрительная Людмила уже имела на примете парочку подходящих вариантов. Дело оставалось за малым: Диего предстояло выбрать единственный из них. Тот, который он посчитает самым лучшим. Правда, проблема как раз и заключалась в этом: Диего терпеть не мог выбирать. И чем сложнее выбор, тем мучительнее он для него. Однако Людмила знала об этой особенности своего сына как никто другой, а потому сузила круг возможного выбора до двух альтернативных вариантов.

– Мне кажется, эти два нам походят, – рассуждала она, рассматривая фотографии двух диаметрально противоположных друг другу по всем параметрам домов. – По крайней мере, по стоимости уж точно.

Диего же вновь ощутил мимолетный укол совести, но тут же постарался отвлечься от лишних мыслей по этому поводу, сбивающих его с размышлений.

– Смотри, первый находится в Сент-Кристене, что довольно далеко от Нью-Йорка, зато само здание скорее напоминает замок, чем обычный дом. Два этажа, плюс чердак, просторная гостиная, гараж, раздельный санузел и обширный дворик. Неплохо, правда?

Диего пожал плечами. Он не разделял ее столь позитивного настроя.

– Ну, не нравится этот, есть другой, – Людмила за пару кликов открыла другую страницу, и на ней высветилась большая фотография дома, который представлял собой эдакий идеал дизайнера-минималиста. Максимально простой, без излишеств, он скорее напоминал большой бетонный блок с окнами и парочкой поддерживающих его несущих балок. Единственное, что выбивалось из его общего стиля – покатая черепичная крыша, которая была явно достроена позже. – Предыдущие его владельцы, семья с тремя детьми, пишут, что дом довольно уютный, но санузел совмещен, и в ванную комнату едва два человека помещаются, что тоже было очень неудобно. Гостиная тут скромных размеров, да и в целом дом не приспособлен для проживания многодетной семьи. Что касается его географического расположения, то тут тоже особо похвастаться нечем: самая окраина города, дальше только грузовой порт, – Людмила причмокнула губами и прокрутила колесико мышки вниз. – Отдельно, как плюс, они выделяют, что с террасы открывается отличный вид на океан. Хотя и все прелести портовой жизни тоже на виду. Так что тут как посмотреть: для кого-то плюс, а для кого-то минус.

– Вроде описание хорошее, а почему они его продают? – спросил Диего, прищурившись.

– Похоже, что просто нашли замену получше, более подходящую для их большой семьи. А столь низкую цену они объясняют тем, что его рыночная стоимость сильно завышена, и он того не стоит. Ну, что думаешь? Наведаемся в Портсайд?

Парень не спешил отвечать. Попрощаться с Нью-Йорком и матерью ему будет очень тяжело. Делать этого категорически не хотелось.

– Не волнуйся, – словно бы читая его хаотичные мысли, успокаивающе произнесла Людмила, а потом добавила фразу, от которой у Диего закружилась голова. – Если он тебе не подойдет, то мы просто найдем еще другие варианты. 

Самая обычная, казалось бы, фраза подействовала на него настолько сильно. Он решительно не мог позволить себе лишний раз гонять свою мать из-за собственных прихотей. Хватит с него проблемных ситуаций. Достаточно того, что он сам как одна большая проблема для всех.

– Нет, думаю, это то, что надо, – через силу улыбаясь, твердо ответил Диего. – Он мне, в целом, подходит. Надо будет съездить туда, ты права. 

И вот, договорившись с отцом семейства, продававшего жилье, они вдвоем гнали на старом фордике в сторону Портсайда. Диего сильно нервничал. Но не из-за того, что он ни разу раньше не ездил в этом направлении и толком не знал дороги, нет. Ему упорно казалось, что он совершает ошибку. Одну из самых серьезных и непоправимых в своей жизни. Думалось ему, что ничего хорошего его в этом Портсайде не ждет, но теперь уже поздно отступать. Он сделал свой окончательный выбор, и теперь придется лишь мириться с ним.

Приятным женским голосом навигатор объявил, что до пункта назначения осталось не больше десяти миль, и Диего сбавил скорость. На въезде в город он и вовсе максимально замедлился, чтобы не пропустить нужную улицу.

– Диего! – подала голос Людмила. – На Грин Стрит следующий поворот направо.

Вовремя отреагировав на подсказку, парень развернул машину и, доехав до конца улицы, увидел наконец-то тот самый шедевр архитектуры с фото, который в будущем станет его домом. Около него была припаркована другое авто, к которому через мгновение вышел нынешний хозяин дома. Отогнав машину в гараж, он заодно показал его изнутри, а потом, пригласив потенциальных покупателей внутрь, обошел с ними весь дом, рассказывая и показывая, как тут на самом деле обстоят дела. Вкратце: дела, во многом, обстояли неплохо. Даже хорошо. Единственный минус дома, к которому единогласно пришли все присутствующие – его маленькие размеры. Диего это, впрочем, совершенно не смущало, так как он собирался жить здесь один. А для него одного даже этот дом казался огромным. Закончив свою мини-экскурсию, мужчина вопрошающе уставился на парня. Людмила тоже выжидающе смотрела на сына. Теперь все зависело от него: если он согласится, то ему придется переехать сюда, чему он был не особенно рад, а если не согласится… Диего нервно сглотнул. Даже думать об этом ему не хотелось. Состроив улыбку, он промямлил что-то вроде: «Меня все устраивает». Мужчина, в ответ улыбнувшись во все тридцать два зуба, протянул парню руку и радостно произнес: «Добро пожаловать в Портсайд! Вы сделали отличный выбор». 

С того момента и началась бумажная волокита. И не только она. Параллельно с чисто бюрократическими формальностями необходимо было заняться и чем-то более приземленным и мирским, например, хоть чуть-чуть обжить дом. Людмила, решив возложить на свои хрупкие плечи столь важное задание, на полном серьезе занялась этим вопросом и целыми днями пропадала в городе, ездила по магазинам за необходимыми вещами и предметами будущего интерьера, и в один период они с Диего только и делали, что мотались между двумя городами. Однако, к счастью, вскоре это безумие закончилось. Ближе к концу сентября квартирный вопрос был по большей части решен, и теперь Диего мог окончательно перебраться на новое место. Людмила же, еще в начале месяца начав новый рабочий год, теперь приезжала к нему лишь на выходных, пару раз в месяц, и отныне он сполна прознал все прелести и подводные камни отдельного проживания. 

По вечерам он, заваривая себе ароматный чай, который мать зачем-то привезла сюда с собой в огромных количествах, и выходил на террасу. Пейзаж отсюда действительно вырисовывался блистательный, и парень, облокотившись на решетку, просто стоял и смотрел вдаль, раздумывая о том, как ему теперь дальше быть. Он все еще не мог поверить, что то, что происходит – происходит взаправду. Думалось иногда, что вся окружающая его действительность – лишь мираж или сон, и стоит сделать хоть одно неловкое движение, и он проснется в своей душной и тесной нью-йоркской комнате. Но неловкие движения были, а он все никак не просыпался, что наводило на очевидные мысли о том, что все это реально, а он просто до сих пор не готов это принять. 

Так странно. Еще недавно у него были свои планы, связанные с Нью-Йорком, с тем, что он знал и умел, а сейчас… Образовавшаяся пустота, неприятно терзала его. Все внезапно перевернулось с ног на голову, и он даже не пытался противостоять этому. Не видел в этом смысла.

Внезапно вспомнились слова мужчины, которые тот произнес в день их первой встречи. «Вам тут понравится». Диего ухмыльнулся и, развернувшись, вышел с террасы. Он только начинает притираться к городу, кто знает, чем это закончится и как долго продлится его пребывание здесь. Но одно он знал наверняка: как бы ни хотела Людмила облегчить ему жизнь, легко ему здесь все равно не будет.


	2. Понедельник

Погода совершенно не радовала. Октябрь бескомпромиссно надвигался на Портсайд, стуча крупными каплями дождя в окна местных жителей, будто прося, чтобы те наконец-то впустили его в свои дома и признали, что лето, а с ним и теплое время года, закончилось. Настроение у Диего теперь изо дня в день и так было ни к черту, а тут еще эти серость и унылость тетушки Осени, каждый год сполна накрывающие его сезонным полудепресняковым состоянием, в стократ ухудшали ситуацию. 

Парень нервничал. По ряду причин. Во-первых, теперь, когда он стал жить отдельно от матери, ему вдруг стало остро не хватать, так сказать, женской руки. К примеру, наметилась внезапная встреча, и надо быстро собраться, а тут, бац, и рубашка не поглажена. Ни одна. Или вот встал с утра пораньше, чтобы заняться запланированными делами, а подкрепиться перед насыщенным днем нечем. И это еще не говоря об уборке, стирке и оплате счетов. Бытовая рутина порой так надоедала Диего, что он либо просто забивал на домашние дела, либо в какой-то день разом делал все, а потом все так же забивал, долго не вспоминая об этом. Если бы Людмила знала, как у него обстоят дела, она бы наверняка начала бы сильно беспокоиться и, возможно, даже переселилась к нему на некоторое время, пытаясь привести тут все в порядок и не давать ему голодать. Пожалуй, именно поэтому Диего и не говорил ей о своих трудностях. Он еще приноровится ко всему этому, а вот хрупкие нервы матери будут безнадежно потреплены. И ему это было совсем ни к чему.

Что же касается второй главной причины его взволнованного состояния: сегодня у него важный день. Дело в том, что еще около полумесяца назад парень на полном серьезе решил, что тунеядства с него хватит, и пора искать себе источник заработка. И вот, спустя напряженные недели поиска подходящей вакансии, он нашел идеальный вариант. Местной городской газете требовались новые работники. Стоило Диего лишь прочитать найденное объявление, в голове что-то щелкнуло, и он, почти не сомневаясь в своем решении, отправил по указанному адресу свое тщательно составленное заранее резюме, с которым ему помогали еще преподаватели в колледже, давая важные советы, о том, как сделать его максимально полным и более выделяющимся на фоне других. После чего оставалось только ждать ответа. Именно этот период был для парня самым сложным. Ежедневные проверки почты, бессонные ночи и постоянное клацанье по кнопке перезагрузки страницы дали свои неутешительные плоды – теперь Диего подсел на успокоительные лекарства и стал заниматься самоедством с двойным упорством. И если бы не письмо, что пришло ему пару дней назад, то непонятно, чем бы все это закончилось. В нем значилось, что его резюме подтвердили и просили дополнительно выслать еще и анкету с мотивационным письмом. На слове «мотивационное» Диего побледнел еще сильнее, чем обычно, но, к счастью, и с этим в колледже его учили справляться. Повторно отослав все необходимое, парень хотел было снова погрузиться в тяжелые мысли о возможном отказе, однако, еще одно ответное сообщение не заставило себя ждать. Едва веря в собственное счастье, он читал о том, что на сегодня ему назначено собеседование ровно в шесть вечера в здании делового центра. Адрес его, конечно, был дан, но Диего и так представлял себе, что это за здание, и где оно находится. Городской ландшафт Портсайда в целом был одинаков: небольшие частные дома, пара более крупных общественных мест, типа разнообразных магазинов и моллов, и, собственно, огромная портово-прибрежная часть. Но среди всего этого великолепия разительно выделялась одна постройка, которая словно была телепортирована сюда из какого-то мегаполиса по ошибке. И теперь она, громоздкая и ослепительно блестящая, как маяк стояла на одной из окраин города, но, даже несмотря на это, ее можно было увидеть отовсюду. В одной этой постройке размещались офисы всех самых важных компаний, предприятий и отделений, промышляющих свои дела в Портсайде. Здесь же и разместилась редакция газеты под названием «Портсайдский вестник», куда Диего собирался устраиваться. 

Перспектива попасть в местную газету так радовала парня, что тот решил изучить всю имеющуюся в открытом доступе информацию о его, вероятно, будущем месте работы и заодно таким образом морально подготовиться к тому, что его там ждет. Выяснилось, что газета принадлежит одному информационному агентству, базирующемуся в штате Нью-Йорк и имеющему практически в каждом более-менее крупном городе штата свои филиалы. Открылась она, как проект, совсем недавно, всего два года назад, и с того момента пытается активно развиваться и светиться в медиа-пространстве максимально чаще. Диего также нашел и некоторую информацию о ее главном редакторе. Это была женщина по имени Лаванда Джоан Уолетт и, судя по ее фотографии и небольшому портфолио, выставленному на сайте, она была профессионалом и подходила ко всему крайне ответственно и серьезно. Подобные догадки отнюдь не обрадовали парня, и он решил, что к встрече ему необходимо подготовиться идеально. Тягостное ощущение того, что от этой встречи зависит его дальнейшая жизнь в этом городе, не покидало парня.

«Все начинается с внешнего вида», – подумал он и посвятил весь вчерашний день походу по магазинам. Все его старые костюмы выглядели так поношенно и непрезентабельно, что Диего, не жалея ни цента, решил прикупить себе что-нибудь новенькое, а главное то, что понравится именно ему. Частично он именно поэтому и пошел по магазинам, хотя часами торчать в бутиках и подбирать себе одежду и обувь ему совершенно не нравилось. Он, в общем-то, мог не идти, так как у него был вариант надеть свой выпускной наряд, но при одной мысли о том, что ему опять придется натягивать на себя чертову жилетку, а не нормальный пиджак, его сразу же перекашивало. А все из-за причуд его матери. Диего так и не понял по какой причине, но мать всегда покупала ему жилетки, и на все официальные и не только мероприятия он носил исключительно их. И если в детстве ему было глубоко по барабану, что на себя надеть, то уже в средней школе и дальше он не раз пытался прервать эту, если так можно сказать, устоявшуюся традицию, но Людмила была непреклонна. Пару раз они даже ссорились на этой почве, но все заканчивалось тем, что Диего сдавался, боясь сильно расстроить ее, и продолжал носить это безрукавное убожество. Сейчас же он вправе сам решить за себя, что ему нужно, и в итоге, мысленно извинившись перед матерью за это, парень выбрал себе шикарнейший костюм-тройку, который хоть и обошелся в довольно круглую сумму, но того стоил. 

Радуясь новой покупке и неустанно думая о предстоящей встрече, Диего на ходу перекусил в небольшой забегаловке, после чего, зайдя в супермаркет, затарился полуфабрикатами на ближайшую неделю и банкой растворимого кофе, так как чай уже начале го порядком раздражать. Он уже собирался возвращаться домой, как вдруг тонкий магазинный пакет с треском порвался, и все пищевые запасы, купленные им только что, посыпались на надраенный пол. Обильно краснея и ругая про себя все, что только можно, парень попытался как можно быстрее собрать выпавшую из пакета еду. Однако стоило ему протянуть руку за последней коробкой с наггетсами, упавшей дальше всех, как над ним нависла широкая тень. Натянув на лицо извиняющуюся улыбку, парень медленно поднял голову, чтобы увидеть того, кто был ее источником. Им оказалась миловидная женщина лет тридцати с редкими блондинистыми волосами, заплетенными в косу. Ее лицо выражало праведный ужас. Она, прикрывая его руками, наклонилась к Диего и тонким голоском спросила:

– Ты в порядке?

Тот активно закивал головой.

– Да, конечно, все хорошо, не беспокойтесь.

– Ну вот и славно, – женщина, положив руку на грудь, выдохнула. – А то я иду и вижу, как ты тут на полу сидишь. Мало ли что…

Диего нервно засмеялся.

– Нет-нет, что вы, я в полном порядке, – от неловкости он готов был провалиться сквозь отблескивающую магазинную плитку, – просто у меня пакет порвался, пришлось все собирать.

Он поднял-таки с пола коробку и, водрузив ее на верхушку импровизированной башни из продуктов, взял ее в руки, балансируя на месте и стараясь больше ничего не ронять.

– Ой, подожди секундочку, – женщина, спохватившись, что Диего собирается ретироваться, замахала руками и, обернувшись назад, строго крикнула: – Дейв! Иди сюда скорее.

Диего из любопытства выглянул из-за женщины, чтобы увидеть, кого она позвала, и заметил, как к ним приближается миниатюрная фигурка мальчишки, который, пыхтя от напряжения, катил громоздкую детскую коляску. Сама коляска была примерно того же размера, что и он, а потому мальчику требовалось приложить немало усилий, чтобы сдвинуть ее с места. Когда он все же докатил ее до них, Диего увидел, что в коляске, посасывая большой палец, спала маленькая веснушчатая девочка. 

– Видишь, мам, – гордо выпятив грудь, возвестил Дейв, – я и сам смог дотащить ее сюда. Я же говорил, что гулять с Лиз я могу и сам. И следить за ней не так сложно, как ты говоришь. Она же постоянно спит!

– Ладно-ладно, Дейв, я поняла, – тихо сказала женщина и, улыбнувшись, достала из детской сумки небольшой неиспользованный пакет, после чего она протянула его парню. – Возьмите, пожалуйста, думаю, вам так будет намного удобнее донести продукты до дома.

Приняв от женщины любезно предоставленный пакет, Диего поблагодарил ее и распрощался.

– До свидания, – ответила ему она и, чуть погодя, добавила, – удачи!

Пожелание удачи прибавило парню уверенности, и тот воспрянул духом, умудрившись за оставшийся день ни разу не подумать о том, что будет, если его завтра не примут. 

И вот уже завтра стало сегодня, и Диего снова погряз в сомнениях и тревожных мыслях. Все же эта встреча нехило давила на мозги, и парень еле держался, чтобы не сорваться на истерику. Все утро он пытался придумать, чем себя занять, но ничего не могло отвлечь его надолго. Мысли постоянно возвращались, и тогда Диего принимался бесцельно ходить по комнате, как тигр, запертый в клетке. В какой-то момент ему это надоедало, и он возвращался к своему предыдущему занятию, либо находил себе новое, но рано или поздно снова срывался с места и начинал производить лишние движения. В какой-то момент ему это надоело, и он заключил, что пора бы начать готовиться к предстоящему собеседованию. Новоиспеченный костюм еще вчера был бережно выглажен и повешен на вешалку до востребования, так что все было готово. Все необходимые документы были также собраны и положены в сумку, которая мирно лежала рядом со столом. Осталось только привести в порядок себя. 

Диего направился в ванную. Там ему предстояло провести ближайшие пару минут. После быстрого освежающего душа, тщательного бритья и чистки зубов, он осмотрел себя в зеркале. Да, теперь он выглядел свежее, хотя под глазами все же виднелись синяки, являвшиеся результатом многих беспокойных ночей.

– Ну что думаешь, Карлос, каковы твои шансы? – бесцветным голосом задал он вопрос своему отражению, которое наивно смотрело на него из глубин потустороннего зеркального мира. Никакого ответа оно естественно не дало, и Диего, выдохнув, опустил взгляд.

Запахнувшись в полотенце, парень поднялся в спальню и переоделся. Костюм сидел хорошо, да и новый образ Диего нравился, но сейчас он не чувствовал никакой радости от этого. Прихватив сумку, он сбежал по лестнице, еще раз глянул на себя в зеркало и, пару раз проведя по волосам расческой, вышел из дома. Снаружи шел дождь. Даже не дождь, а настоящий ливень. Прикрываясь сумкой, Диего добежал до гаража и скрылся в нем. Стук капель гулко отдавался по тонкой крыше и распространялся по всему небольшому помещению. Сквозняк сильно поддувал откуда-то снизу. Поежившись от холодного ветра, парень отпер двери фордика и влез внутрь. Прямо сейчас он был очень рад, что машина в итоге осталась у него, хотя изначально в спорах по поводу дальнейшей ее судьбы он придерживался другого мнения. Фордик, вообще, принадлежал Людмиле, хотя водил его уже какой год преимущественно Диего. Да и пользовался им в основном тоже он. Так что после переезда Людмила настояла на том, чтобы авто осталось здесь. Парень же не хотел лишать мать ее законного средства передвижения, а потому пытался протестовать и уговорить ее забрать фордик себе, но в итоге авто все равно досталось ему. И не зря, на самом деле, потому что Портсайд, хоть и был относительно крупным населенным пунктом, принадлежал к тому типу городов, администрация которых считает, что общественный транспорт для слабаков, и потому по его дорогам курсировали лишь личный транспорт, такси и школьные автобусы. По сравнению с ним, Нью-Йорк располагал невероятно разветвленной транспортной системой, и, по заверениям Людмилы, она и без машины отлично справится.

Парень лениво потянулся. Времени у него было навалом. До встречи оставалось примерно полтора часа, так что он особенно не спешил. Развалившись на водительском сидении, он смотрел в потолок и мысленно продумывал текст своей речи. Он примерно представлял себе, о чем его будут спрашивать, в конце концов, это было не первое собеседование в его жизни. Наконец, оставшись удовлетворенным тем, что он собирается говорить, парень сел ровно и провернул ключ зажигания. Фордик, пару секунд побарахлив, заглох. Диего удивленно уставился на погасший спидометр. Попробовав завести авто еще раз, он получил тот же результат. Бурча себе под нос про закон подлости, который единственный из всех законов, беспрекословно соблюдается всегда, он вылез из машины. Он хотел осмотреть фордик и попытаться выяснить причину, по которой тот глохнет, однако, под капотом он ничего необычного не обнаружил. Судя по всему, двигатель и все остальное было целым и вполне себе невредимым. Тогда Диего, надеясь, что на третий раз ему повезет, решил попробовать завести авто еще разок и снова потерпел фиаско. Сердито хлопнув дверью, он выбежал из гаража на улицу и, проклиная свою невезучесть, не раздумывая, направился в сторону делового центра. Мягко говоря, это было не самой лучшей идеей, но других вариантов особенно не было. Диего подумывал было вызвать такси, но за то время, что он будет его ждать, встреча уже начнется, а сам парень успеет вымокнуть до нитки. Да и с деньгами у него сейчас напряг. А таксисты в этих местах цены заламывали аховые. Видимо, брали пример с нью-йоркских коллег. 

Тяжелые капли грохались на ломаный-переломаный зонтик, которым располагал Диего. Он уже несколько раз клялся себе, что выкинет это недоразумение с торчащими отовсюду спицами и купит себе новый зонт-трость, как у британцев на картинках, но все время забывал о данном самому себе обещании и снова вспоминал уже тогда, когда было поздно. Этот же, с позволения сказать, зонт сейчас не спасал от дождя совсем. Ситуация становилась еще безнадежнее от того, что дождь был косой, а с каждым новым порывом ветра Диего чуть не сносило в разные стороны. Все же жизнь в прибрежном городке далеко не сахар. 

Ругая все, на чем свет стоит, Диего медленно, но верно приближался к исполинскому зданию, в стенах которого должна была решиться его судьба. Сейчас оно как никогда служило для него эдаким ориентиром, самым настоящим маяком во время разошедшейся бури. Запаса времени оставалось все меньше. По расчетам парня, он успеет добраться вовремя, если прибавит ходу. Однако в теории это было легко представить, а вот на практике выполнить куда труднее. Потоки воды и шквальный ветер сбивали с ног, а сам Диего едва видел дальше собственного носа.

Внезапно позади послышались звуки автомобильного гудка, а погодя, сквозь пелену дождя, парень увидел и сам автомобиль. Элегантная красная машина премиум-класса остановилась прямо на обочине дороги рядом с ним. И так напряженный до кончиков пальцев Диего нервно сглотнул. Какого черта водитель остановился в такую погоду рядом с ним, или может быть этому человеку от него что-нибудь надо? Диего, попятившись назад, хотел уже дать деру, причем неважно в какую сторону, но тут боковое стекло плавно приспустилось, и до Диего долетели слова: «Чего в такую погоду тут торчишь? Может тебя подбросить?» Парень, засомневавшись в поступившем предложении, уже собирался было отказаться, но вовремя подумал о том, что в таком случае ему еще придется добираться до делового центра пешком, и тогда он рискует с концами опоздать на встречу. Пораскинув мозгами, Диего махнул рукой на все предрассудки и влез в машину, быстрым движением сложив зонтик. Авось пронесет.

Внутри было тепло, уютно, а главное сухо. Обведя салон автомобиля, в котором он оказался, взглядом, Диего понял, что его водитель – человек явно не из бедных. Кожаные сидения, коробка-автомат, мощная стереосистема: все вокруг буквально кричало о социальном статусе своего владельца. Да он со своим фордиком и рядом не стоял. От размышлений о примерной стоимости такой крутой тачки, его отвлек спокойный голос водителя.

– Куда едем?

– Э-э… – Диего рассеянно посмотрел на незнакомца, а потом, поняв, что ему только что задали вопрос, поспешно ответил. – К деловому центру, пожалуйста.

– Ого, надо же, мне тоже туда, – водитель пространно улыбнулся и выжал педаль газа. Машина, взревев, сорвалась с места. Диего, вымученно улыбнувшись в ответ, поправил воротник пиджака и как бы невзначай повернулся к сидевшему рядом с ним человеку, чтобы получше рассмотреть его. За рулем сидел молодой парень, примерно его роста и возраста, хотя, возможно, он был все же старше. Мало кто в его возрасте может позволить себе такую дорогую машину. Короткие темные волосы были тщательно уложены гелем, а рубашка, которая была на нем, выглядела кристально белой. Даже тонкий черный галстук лежал идеально, как приклеенный. За роговыми очками загадочно поблескивали полуприкрытые глаза, отчего казалось, что он либо замышляет что-то грандиозное, либо вот-вот уснет. – Кстати, забыл представиться. Мое имя – Георг. 

– Ага… Георг, – зачем-то вслух повторил Диего.

Мыслями он был уже в деловом центре на собеседовании и вообще он надеялся, что парень не услышит, но тот не просто услышал, но еще и добавил:

– Георг Йоханссон, коль так угодно.

Диего стушевался и поспешил представиться в ответ.

– Диего Карлос, приятно познакомиться, – он снова взглянул на собеседника, но, поймав от него ответный взгляд, тут же отвернулся. – Спасибо, что подвезли…

– Подвез, – перебил его Георг и снова загадочно улыбнулся. – Не люблю я весь этот официоз, как будто ко мне как к старику обращаются, давай по-простому, на ты, – и, воспользовавшись замешательством Диего, добавил, – не за что, кстати. Сегодня я тебе помог. Завтра ты кому-нибудь поможешь. Так и должно быть. Карму-то чистой, как новую пару носков, нужно держать. 

Диего кивнул, но как-то неуверенно. В салоне воцарилась тишина, лишь только капли дождя упорно молотили о лобовое стекло автомобиля. Так было до тех пор, пока Георг снова не подал голос.

– Ты, кстати, тут либо недавно, либо совершенно не смотришь прогноз погоды, что сродни самоубийству в этом городе.

– Либо и то, и другое сразу, – задумчиво ответил Диего, и Георг расхохотался.

– Ну, ты в любом случае постарайся больше не разгуливать в такую погоду, – он подмигнул парню, а потом бодро возвестил. – Мы на месте. 

Георг по специальному пропуску, которого, кстати, у Диего не было, так что, неясно, куда бы он дел свой фордик, въехал на подземную стоянку и, быстро припарковавшись, заглушил машину.

– Было приятно поболтать с тобой, Диего, – протянул он ему руку, и парень завершил рукопожатие. – Может быть, еще встретимся.

– Спасибо вам… то есть, тебе, – отозвался Диего и, спохватившись, полез в сумку. – Сколько я должен?

Георг, усмехнувшись, перехватил его руку и успокаивающе произнес:

– Нисколько, образно говоря, это за счет заведения, – и, видя, что Диего все равно сомневается, похлопал его по плечу. – Удачи, парень.

Махнув ему на прощание рукой, Георг заблокировал двери автомобиля и, круто развернувшись, двинулся к выходу с парковки. Диего же, глупо улыбаясь, продолжил смотреть ему вслед. Только лишь спустя примерно минуту, он тряхнул головой, словно снимая морок, и, достав айфон, посмотрел, который час. Лицо парня резко исказилось, а брови поползли вверх. До начала собеседования оставалось не больше пяти минут!

Хватая ртом воздух, Диего на всех парах помчался в ту сторону, куда ушел Георг. Хоть бы не опоздать, а иначе его песенка почти со стопроцентной вероятностью спета. За углом, где он в последний раз видел парня в роговых очках, обнаружился лифт. Зайдя в него, Диего щелкнул по кнопке первого этажа и прислонился к стенке. В последнее время его рассеянность становилась все сильнее. И черт поймет почему: то ли на нервной почве, то ли из-за осенней хандры и сонливости. В любом случае, ничего хорошего в ближайшем будущем это не сулило. А уж если он так будет тупить и на предстоящей встрече, то все, пиши пропало. 

Выйдя из лифта, Диего оказался в главном холле делового центра и в восхищении замер, потеряв дар речи. Он был настолько прекрасен и величественен, что аж дух захватывало. Просторный, украшенный картинами в позолоченных рамках и декоративными колоннами зал простирался на много шагов вперед. Стены приятного молочного оттенка, возвышающиеся на 25-30 футов, были отделаны лепниной. В конце холла располагалась мраморная лестница с постеленным на нее сверху красным ковром. Прямо с середины потолка свисала многоуровневая люстра с искусно сделанными завитками, которые обвивали ее всю как бронзовая виноградная лоза. В общем и целом все убранство походило на интерьер какого-нибудь дорого и пафосного отеля, типа «Гранд Будапешта».

Подойдя к огромной стойке информации на входе, Диего поинтересовался, где находится редакция газеты «Портсайдский вестник». Ресепшионистка, приветливо улыбнувшись, указала на лестницу и поведала, что нужно подняться на десятый этаж. После уточняющего вопроса парня о том, может ли он воспользоваться лифтом, или придется тащиться до десятого этажа по лестнице, девушка объяснила, что достаточно только подняться на один уровень вверх, так как лифты ходят только со второго этажа. Поблагодарив ее за столь важную информацию, Диего, не раздумывая, ринулся по шикарной лестнице наверх, слыша, как звуки из-под его каблуков эхом отдаются под просторным потолком. 

До шести часов оставалась буквально минута, когда парень наконец оказался на месте. Здесь на небольшой площадке десятого этажа располагались парочка невзрачных одинаковых дверей, но внимание Диего привлек очередной ресепшн, но уже намного меньше, чем главный, позади которого была двойная матовая дверь. Стойка была пуста. Никого, у кого можно было бы узнать, куда идти дальше, рядом не было. Осмотрев ее со всех сторон на наличие хоть какой-нибудь подсказки, но так и не найдя ничего, парень пожал плечами и, подтолкнув дверь, прошел внутрь. Судя по тому, что парень мог наблюдать за ней нечто похожее на офис, редакция находилась именно здесь. Пройдя дальше он обнаружил огромную комнату со множеством рабочих мест, столов, забитых стопками бумажек, несколько копировальных машин и монотонно гудящий бойлер. На стенах висели какие-то портреты, плакаты с забавными лозунгами, даже самоклеящиеся разноцветные стикеры, а на самой дальней из них расположился большой стенд с разнообразной информацией. Рабочее помещение было огромным и общим, а это означало, что ему так же, скорее всего, придется работать со всеми в этом оупенспейсе. Остановившись перед стендом, Диего прошелся по нему глазами. Он надеялся, что здесь сможет найти примерный план редакции или что-то в этом роде, и не прогадал. На одном из листков он обнаружил схему расположения кабинетов, их номера и кому они принадлежат. Таким образом, найти кабинет главного редактора теперь не составляло никакого труда.

Пройдя помещение насквозь, парень вышел в длинный коридор, который должен был вести напрямую к нужному кабинету. Где-то на середине Диего сорвался на бег. Хоть бы не опоздать!

Впереди замаячила широкая белая дверь. Снова перейдя на шаг, парень быстрым движением вынул телефон и краем глаза взглянул на экран. Он успел. Сейчас ровно шесть.

Задержавшись на пару секунд перед дверью, он перевел дух, провел рукой по волосам, приглаживая их, и постучал. По ту сторону послышалось приглашение войти, и он, легонько провернув ручку, толкнул дверь.

Кабинет, в который он попал, был ослепительно белым. В принципе, вся редакция была обустроена в светлых тонах, но именно это помещение буквально отсвечивало белизной и выделялось на фоне других как яркая блестящая жемчужина среди песка. Более того тут было настолько чисто, что сперва можно было подумать, что парень каким-то образом случайно попал в операционную. 

Осматриваясь по сторонам, Диего не сразу заметил, как большое кресло развернулось, и в нем обнаружилась та самая строгого вида женщина, про которую он читал на сайте газеты. Сейчас она выглядела не менее сурово, по ее нейтрально-сосредоточенному лицу нельзя было сказать ничего кроме того, что она готова к собеседованию. И что-то подсказывало Диего, что вряд ли она так просто примет его на работу.

– Добрый вечер, присаживайтесь, пожалуйста, – произнесла она, жестом приглашая парня сесть на свободный стул. Впрочем, честно говоря, он не был до конца уверен, было ли это приглашением, или даже приказом. – Меня зовут Лаванда Уолетт, вы можете звать меня мисс Уолетт, – она оценивающе пробежалась взглядом по своему собеседнику. – Вы явно запыхались. Может быть, желаете выпить воды?

Диего, смутившись, назвал свое имя и поблагодарил женщину за предложение, но от воды отказался.

– Что же, тогда позвольте перейти к делу, – она открыла один из верхних ящичков в столе и вытащила оттуда сшитую папку. Выбрав из нее пару листов, она пробежалась по ним глазами и продолжила. – Я просмотрела ваше резюме и письмо и, надо сказать, была удивлена и поставлена в тупик. Честно говоря, я не помню, чтобы нам требовались менеджеры... 

Парень смутился еще сильнее.

– Нет-нет, все правильно, я и не подавал заявление на менеджера, – пальцы сами собой начали теребить край пиджака. – Вас, наверное, сбил с толку мой диплом. Видите ли, моя первая специальность действительно довольно далека от журналистики, а вот вторая – как раз то, что надо.

Мисс Уолетт снова прошлась взглядом по вытащенным из общей кучи листам.

– А, да… – она произнесла это, растягивая гласные, как жвачку, – Нью-Йоркская Школа Журналистики. Вы окончили ее с отличием?

– Именно, – твердо ответил Диего, мыслями возвращаясь на пару месяцев назад, в день торжественного вручения аттестатов. – Более того у меня есть рекомендательное письмо оттуда, заверенное секретариатом и директором. 

– В самом деле? – мисс Уолетт удивленно вскинула брови. Это был первый раз, когда Диего увидел, что она умеет выражать свои эмоции. А еще прямо в этот момент он понял, что ничего она на самом деле не читала. И это значит, что она сейчас как белый лист, и у него есть реальный шанс поразить ее прямо здесь и сейчас. 

– Меня рекомендовали, как одного из лучших выпускников, – гордо возвестил парень, откинувшись на спинку стула и все-таки взяв стакан воды. – Отксерокопированные аттестат и письмо вы можете найти в резюме, – Диего на секунду задумался, стоит ли говорить об этом сейчас, или лучше подождать, но не сдержался и все же сказал. – К слову, о резюме, вас наверное заинтересует тот факт, что у меня уже был, хоть и небольшой, но довольно богатый опыт в журналистике.

– Надо же, – мисс Уолетт пристально посмотрела на Диего поверх бумаг, а потом и вовсе отложила их. – Не могли бы вы рассказать подробнее?

И Диего, вдруг почувствовав себя совершенно свободно, принялся вкратце пересказывать ей о своих первых шагах в большом мире журналистики, о первых написанных статьях, о том, как он работал фрилансером на бирже и как у него, на удивление, было достаточно заказов, о практике, проводимой Школой, и многом другом. Говорилось ему легко и непринужденно, и хотя в какой-то момент он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, сейчас волнение как рукой сняло. Он даже ни разу не заикнулся, не застопорился и не испортил свой монолог каким-либо другим способом, например, вылив на себя воду. Нет, все шло как по маслу. Даже удивительно.

– Довольно впечатляюще, – заявила мисс Уолетт, когда Диего закончил речь. – И все-таки, по каким темам вы писали?

– По любым, заявленным заказчиком, – честно признался Диего, – кроме совсем уж сложных и узконаправленных тем, типа квантовой физики или принципов налогообложения в странах Европы.

Женщина покачала головой и внезапно, опершись локтями на свой отблескивающий чистотой, как в рекламе моющего средства, стол, подалась вперед. Парень, видя, как сужаются ее глаза, будто она подозревала его в ограблении банка, вновь занервничал и, чтобы успокоиться, решил отпить воды.

– Позвольте задать вам весьма личный вопрос, – уголки рта мисс Уолетт поползли наверх. – Вы женаты?

Диего, не успевший допить воду вовремя, поперхнулся и закашлялся. Поставив стакан на стол, парень постарался максимально быстро привести себя в порядок и успокоиться. Как же так, все шло просто отлично до этого вопроса. Внутреннего ощущения спокойствия отныне как не бывало. Лицо же мисс Уолетт оставалось непроницаемым, отчего улыбка ее казалась особливо дьявольской. 

– Вы не подумайте, – продолжила она совершенно ровным голосом, – просто мне, как вашему будущему руководителю, важно это знать. Люди неженатые куда охотливее ездят в командировки, чем те, кто обременен семьей. Ну а вы прекрасно понимаете, что командировки необходимы в нашей профессии, а выездов за пределы города планируется предостаточно.

Диего облегченно вздохнул.

– Да, конечно, я понимаю. И, нет, я не женат, и готов в них участвовать. 

– Превосходно, – мисс Уолетт взяла отложенные документы, утрясла их так, чтобы они легли ровно, и положила обратно в папку. – В общем и целом, должна сказать, что вы нам подходите. Подождите пару минут, сейчас я принесу все необходимые документы, и мы с вами подпишем договор. 

На этих словах она в пару кликов нащелкала что-то на компьютере, а потом, не обращая никакого внимания на потерянно пялящегося на сверкающий стол Диего, цокая шпильками, вышла из кабинета. Парень же не слышал и не видел ничего. Его мозг безжалостно вырвал из контекста одну фразу и теперь бесконечно мусолил ее. «Вы нам подходите». Руки произвольно потянулись к лицу. Едва осознавая, что он делает, парень похлопал сам себя по щеке, чтобы тем самым отрезвиться. Иначе он сейчас будет виснуть на каждом слове и выглядеть как конченный идиот. 

Далеко не первая и вряд ли последняя его победа, но Диего продолжал глупо улыбаться в пустоту и радоваться всему происходящему так же сильно, как изнеможенный путешественник, нашедший в огромной пустыне оазис. 

Тем временем в кабинет снова вошла мисс Уолетт и, не говоря лишних слов, протянула парню договор, и попросила внимательно ознакомиться с ним. Он, едва справляясь с растущей эйфорией, быстро пробежался по бумаге взглядом и, не найдя, к чему придраться, подписал ее везде, где было нужно. Аналогичным образом он поступил с копией документа, которая должна была остаться у мисс Уолетт. 

– Что же, поздравляю вас, Диего Кристиан Карлос, отныне вы приняты в редакцию газеты «Портсайдский вестник».

Парень кивнул. Заставить себя говорить он больше не смог, да и вряд ли он бы сейчас выдал что-нибудь умное. Мисс Уолетт же, снова вернувшись к сшитой папке, вставила в нее подписанный договор, после чего пролистала в самый конец, достала оттуда явно заранее приготовленную серую пластиковую папку и вручила ее Диего.

– Здесь вы найдете все необходимое для того, чтобы начать работу. План редакции, небольшой «почемучник» по ее работе и, самое главное, ваш пропуск. Прошу вас, не теряйте его, иначе войти в здание, да и работать в целом, будет проблематично.

Диего, решив, что его пропуску в папке делать нечего, а то вдруг он ненароком выпадет оттуда, открыл ее и тут же успокоился. Тому выпасть из папки явно не грозило, потому что им оказался заламинированный бейдж, который в свою очередь был надежно прикреплен к корешку.

– Да, и вот еще что, – мисс Уолетт щелкнула пальцами, – завтра у вас первый рабочий день. Он начинается ровно в восемь утра, но вы прочитаете об этом в «почемучнике». Подходите к этому времени к стойке администратора при входе, я думаю, вы ее уже видели, – на что Диего кивнул. – Там вас будет ждать куратор, который будет отвечать за вашу работу, пока вы находитесь на испытательном сроке.

Парень начал было кивать, но тут до него дошел смысл сказанного, и он опешил. Испытательный срок? Как это? Видимо, он просто пропустил этот момент при подписании договора. Где-то на уровне груди что-то защемило. Вот чем в очередной раз обернулась его безалаберность. 

На этом мисс Уолетт еще раз поздравила Диего с новой должностью и, взглянув на часы, распрощалась с ним. 

Проходя по длинному коридору теперь уже его редакции, парень все же чувствовал себя счастливым. Да, он допустил небольшой промах с этим испытательным сроком, но что бы было, если бы он с ним не согласился? Скорее всего, его бы послали далеко и надолго. А так он хоть имеет шанс все же показать себя с лучшей стороны и, в конечном счете, заполучить здесь работу. 

Выйдя к общему рабочему пространству, Диего снова осмотрел его и улыбнулся. Нет, ему определенно тут нравится. Он уже не мог дождаться завтрашнего дня, чтобы увидеть, как тут обстоят дела в рабочие часы. Он даже уже выбрал себе рабочее место около окна, так что если его попросят выбрать, он в кои-то веки не будет мучиться. На радостях парень подошел к ближайшему столу и, отлепив верхний стикер, нарисовал на нем маркером смайлик и прикрепил к другим висящим на стене бумажкам. Ну вот и все. Первый штрих сделан.

***

Проводив своего нового сотрудника, который теперь стремительно удалялся по коридору, чуть ли не подпрыгивая на ходу, Лаванда Уолетт снова обеспокоенно взглянула на часы и, надежно заперев кабинет, направилась к конференц-залу. Понятно, что совещание не начнется без нее, но и опаздывать этой педантичной женщине совершенно не хотелось. Ее цель – быть образцом исполнительности и ответственности, а образцы, как известно, не опаздывают.

Зайдя в большой и чрезвычайно, как ей казалось, комфортабельный зал, она увидела, что все те люди, с которыми она хотела пообщаться уже собрались. За исключением одного человека…

Дверь снова отворилась, и в помещение вихрем ворвался упитанный и растрепанный мужчина, на лице которого постоянно держалась улыбка, в зависимости от ситуации менявшаяся от исключительно доброжелательной до лисьей ухмылки. Да и сам он никогда не упускал шанс блеснуть своим, как он выражался, сногсшибательным чувством юмора, тонким сарказмом и вообще каким-либо образом засветить свою выдающуюся личность. Звали этого мужчину Оскар Алендер, и прямо сейчас он, приподняв в знак приветствия свою шляпу, прошмыгнул мимо мисс Уолетт, пропустив мимо ушей ее наставления о том, что он в который раз подрывает ее доверие к нему и все такое прочее. Он, присев на свободное место, конечно, извинился перед ней за свое поведение и пообещал впредь не быть таким раздолбаем, однако что стоили эти его обещания. Он уже не в первый раз клянется во что бы то ни стало исправиться, но все без толку. С точки зрения Лаванды Уолетт Оскар был хорошим специалистом в своей области и ценным кадром, но порой его поведение переходило все границы. Она уже не раз грозила ему увольнением, делала выговоры и даже разок выписала штраф, правда находчивому Алендеру все было нипочем. Оставалось лишь смириться с его характером и уповать на то, что рано или поздно он одумается. К тому же Оскар много делал для того, чтобы газета процветала, поэтому терпеть его было вполне разумно. Да и коллективу он, в общем-то, нравился за свой позитивный настрой несмотря ни на что. 

– Добрый вечер, коллеги, – громко кашлянув и подождав, пока гомон утихнет, произнесла мисс Уолетт, – сегодня постараемся обсудить все по-быстрому.

– Вот всегда бы так, – вставил свой комментарий Алендер и получил в ответ строгий взгляд из-под припущенных век.

– Медли, вы решили вопрос с вашей колонкой? Мне нужен будет отчет уже в ближайшие дни, чтобы мы могли наконец-то продолжить работу.

Белесый мужчина в твидовом пиджаке с видом мученика, кротко кивнув головой, блеющим голосом ответил: «Да, мэм». Удовлетворившись его ответом, мисс Уолетт перешла к обсуждению других проблем.

– Отлично, а что насчет форума? Как идет подготовка? – она сложила ладони вместе и обвела взглядом всех присутствующих. – Я надеюсь, никаких серьезных проблем нет. Необходимо, чтобы все прошло идеально. Это очень важное мероприятие для нас.

Алендер закатил глаза, а мужчина с солидными усами и бородкой, сидевший по левую сторону от него, которого все звали Смит-старший, медленно проговорил:

– Тернер из культурного вроде как этим занимается. Еще раньше, кажись, Маккензи участвовал, но что-то у них там не срослось. 

– Тернер, это который кудрявый такой? – задумчиво спросила женщина средних лет, сидевшая перед ним. – Дурной он парнишка. Ничего хорошего от него ждать не придется.

– Ну-ну, Беттс, полегче. Он вообще-то нашу честь защищать будет, а ты, – усмехнулся Алендер, пихая под бок Смита. Тот отрывисто засмеялся. 

– Да, я все понимаю, животрепещущая тема, но все же попрошу спокойствия и тишины, – мисс Уолетт была по обыкновению строга и как никогда серьезна. Со стороны могло показаться забавным то, что она, молодая женщина, поучала людей, которые были старше ее, но сейчас все собравшиеся моментально притихли. Мисс Уолетт хоть и была младше, но занимала высшую руководительскую должность, так что перечить ей было просто глупо. Даже Оскар, который не гнушался подшутить над ее «сурьезностью», присмирел и продолжил внимать всему, что она говорит.

– Маккензи нужен мне и моему отделу, – холодным, как тысяча замороженных фруктовых льдов, голосом произнес жутковатый на вид мужчина в черном свитере, черном пиджаке и с не менее черной фамилией.

– О, Блэк, как дела в твоем отделе? – Алендер сложил пальцы пистолетиком и «выстрелил» в сторону мужчины. – Еще не закапываешься в чернозем от новостей о грязных законопроектах, откатах и взятках с продажи черного золота или чего-нибудь другого из темных сторон мира политики? 

Смит-старший снова загоготал, а Беттс ехидно улыбнулась. Блэк же уничижительно зыркнул на Оскара и тут же отвернулся. 

– У меня-то все прекрасно, – сквозь зубы прошипел он. – А вот у тебя-то, я смотрю, все корректоры поразбежались кто куда. Довел ты их своей заносчивостью, Алендер. 

На этот раз была очередь Оскара презрительно смотреть на своего оппонента. Дела в его отделе действительно шли, мягко говоря, не очень хорошо, и отчасти в этом была его вина. Оскар подозревал, что многие ушли из-за того, что он слишком придирался к мелочам, иногда даже не самым существенным, и далеко не каждому это нравилось.

Мисс Уолетт, желая прекратить спор, громко прокашлялась. 

– Ладно, с форумом все более-менее понятно, мы еще поднимем этот вопрос, – она провела рукой по своему пиджаку, разглаживая его, хотя в этом не было никакой необходимости. – Сейчас важнее другое: нам нужно выбрать кого-то из вас куратором для нашего нового сотрудника.

По залу пронесся взволнованный гомон. Все без исключения присутствующие начали оборачиваться друг к другу, обсуждая новость.

– Да, давно у нас не было новичков, – Беттс едва заметно улыбнулась. – Кажется с прошлого года.

– Не-е-ет, ты что, какого прошлого, – неуверенно возразил ей Медли. – В начале этого года много новых фотокорров набрали.

– А, неважно, – подытожил все вышесказанное Оскар, развалившись в кресле. – Наверняка опять очередной молодой оболтус.

– Ага, – поддакнул Смит, – или какая-нибудь деваха с неуемными амбициями, как та Дженнифер, которая недавно уволилась. Или… – он хотел было продолжить, но, встретив озлобленный взгляд мисс Уолетт, замолчал.

– Итак, попрошу всех желающих побыть куратором поднять руки, – объявила она, когда в зале снова стало относительно тихо. Однако никто не откликнулся. Все сидели без движения и лишь внимательно наблюдали за остальными.

– Хе-хе, что и требовалось доказать, – полушепотом произнес Оскар, хотя его все равно все слышали. – Еще бы кто-то хотел лишнюю головную боль на себя сваливать.

С первого ряда послышалось чье-то одобрительное хмыканье. Смит был весь красный и снова смеялся, на сей раз беззвучно, хотя он был на грани.

– Честно говоря, хотел бы я посмотреть на того, кого в итоге выберут приглядывать за новичком. Хочу видеть следующую редакционную няньку! Я уже чувствую, что это будет нечто.

Смит-старший и Оскар не сдержались и засмеялись в голос. Мисс Уолетт же покачала головой и как-то хищно улыбнулась.

– Я смотрю, Алендер, ты полон оптимизма? Что ж, отлично, – она скрестила руки на груди. – Поручаю тебе курировать его деятельность.

В зале вдруг повисла абсолютная тишина. Весь позитивный настрой Оскара мгновенно улетучился.

– О, благодарю за оказанную честь, но, видите ли, я и так по уши в работе, – на этих словах он подвигал ушами, отчего все, кто наблюдал за ним, прыснули со смеху.

– Очень-очень жаль. Мне казалось, тебя интересует дополнительный заработок.

По залу прокатился чей-то унылый вздох, а Блэк нахмурился. Оскар же подался вперед.

– Так вот с этого и надо было начинать, мисс Уолетт.

– Очень хорошо, – продолжила она. – Значит, ты согласен?

Оскар Алендер пару секунд задумчиво пожевал губами и потом твердо ответил:

– Да, – он снова улыбался. – Побуду для новичка эдаким дядей Сэмом. Очень надеюсь, что он приехал не из Техаса, а то, ну, вы сами понимаете, быков к нам в редакцию вряд ли примут.

После этих слов Смит, который и так был на грани истерики, буквально сложился пополам. Алендер и сам еле держался, чтобы не начать хохотать.

Поняв, что этих двоих у нее уже вряд ли получится успокоить, да и все, что нужно она уже сказала, мисс Уолетт объявила о завершении совещания. Зал редел, и когда Алендер уже собирался покинуть помещение, она окликнула его.

– Я очень надеюсь, что ты подойдешь к этому кураторству с умом. Нам не нужны лишние волнения и потери кадров, – на ее лице читалась безмолвная просьба. Оскар, вздохнув, кивнул, подтверждая, что он все понял. – Завтра с утра твой новый коллега будет ждать тебя у входа, рядом со стойкой Беатрис. Я надеюсь на тебя, Оскар Алендер. Надеюсь, что ты не разочаруешь меня.

С этими словами она направилась к выходу. Оскар, угрюмо смотря под ноги, поплелся за ней. Уже завтра ему предстоит встретиться со своей новой «головной болью» и посмотреть ей в глаза.


	3. Вторник

Говорят, что утро добрым не бывает, но стоит добавить в него немного солнца, ароматного кофе и вдохновения, как оно тут же превращается не просто в доброе, а самое что ни на есть замечательное. Сегодня Портсайд был куда гостеприимнее и милостивее к своим резидентам: жуткая буря ушла, и из-за больших кучевых облаков периодически проглядывало самое настоящее красное октябрьское солнце. Слабое и едва-едва греющее, но такое желанное и дарящее надежду, что в этом году суровые морозы начнутся чуть позже, чем обычно.

Диего сидел на террасе, закутанный в два теплых пледа, и держал в руках ту самую серую папку, которую вчера ему вручила его новая начальница мисс Уолетт. На часах значилось шесть утра, но он бодрствовал уже с пяти. Ему снова не спалось, но на этот раз не из-за бесконечных переживаний, а из-за того, что ему ужасно не терпелось начать наконец-то свой рабочий год. Нет, вы только не подумайте, он не трудоголик, еще чего, просто эта должность была его главной целью в последние несколько недель, и теперь, когда он смог ее получить, ему ужасно хотелось проявить себя на новом месте, показать свои умения и влиться в коллектив. 

Именно мысли о новом коллективе заставляли его блаженно прикрывать глаза и мечтать о том, что там он сможет найти единомышленников и хороших друзей. Он был взволнован. Взволнован в предвкушении увидеть новых коллег и своего куратора. Почему-то он представлялся ему довольно солидным человеком с идеально ровной осанкой и взглядом как у мисс Уолетт. 

С самого раннего утра, буквально сразу же после того, как он проснулся, парень схватил пледы, папку и, налив себе кофе, обустроился в кресле на террасе. Терраса, на самом деле, нравилась ему больше всего в этом доме, а потому он облюбовал это место еще с самого начала и обустроил себе здесь все по высшему сорту. Неспешно потягивая утренний кофе и кутаясь в плед, Диего раскрыл папку и принялся рассматривать ее содержимое. Внутри были различные официальные документы, типа трудового договора, что он вчера подписал. Перечитав его еще раз намного внимательнее, Диего и вправду нашел строчку, в которой говорилось о том, что ему предстоит проработать внештатником на испытательном сроке целый месяц, после чего, если все будет хорошо, его переведут в штат, а если нет, то… даже думать об этом не хотелось. К счастью, сейчас все шло отлично, и задумываться о теоретических будущих проблемах парень не желал, что странно. Обычно накручивать самого себя у него получалось мастерски.

Отложив документы, он достал из папки план редакции, рассмотрел его от и до и положил к документам. Следующим на глаза ему попался «почемучник». Вот этой книженцией Диего особенно заинтересовался. «Почемучник» представлял собой мини-справочник с краткой информацией о редакции, ее сотрудниках и сфере деятельности. Большинство информации, как парень уже понял, совпадало с той, которую он отыскал в интернете, но была и та, о которой он еще не знал. Например, тут рассказывалось про структуру редакции и отделы, работающие внутри нее, с указанием имени каждого шеф-редактора и руководителя отдела. Так выяснилось, что в «Портсайдском вестнике» было восемь основных отделов и четыре дополнительных, которые в брошюрке называли одним общим словосочетанием «технический отдел». Среди основных были перечислены следующие отделы: политика, экономика и бизнес, культура, спорт, местные и региональные новости, колонка «вопрос-ответ», интернет и фотокорреспонденция. Однако само по себе это интересовало Диего постольку поскольку, но стоило ему пройтись по именам, как его рот самопроизвольно расплылся в улыбке. Среди прочих, руководителем интернет-отдела оказался не кто иной, как Георг. Тот самый парень на крутой тачке, который подвез его вчера. Мысленно поставив себе галочку о том, что нужно бы еще раз встретиться с ним и еще раз отблагодарить, потому что если бы не его внезапное появление на дороге, Диего бы стопроцентно опоздал. 

Дочитав справочник до конца, парень убрал его в папку и выудил из нее последнюю и, пожалуй, самую важную вещь. Вещь, которая, как он чувствовал, теперь станет чуть ли не продолжением его самого. Его рабочий бейдж. Какого-то черта Диего смотрел на то, как он отблескивает в лучах утреннего солнца, и не мог отвести глаз. Странно, совершенно обычная вещь, ничем не выделяющаяся на фоне других, тем более, что наверняка у каждого сотрудника редакции есть такой же бейдж-пропуск, но, чем дольше парень на него смотрел, тем больше понимал, что благодаря этой вещи он попадет не в одну историю, переживет такие моменты жизни, какие некоторым даже и не снились.

Аккуратно сложив бейдж в папку, парень встал с кресла, потянулся, отчего оба пледа спали с его плеч, и его обдало прохладным ветерком. Ежась и потирая руки друг о друга, Диего подобрал пледы и скинул на кресло, после чего зашел в дом. Снова подвергать себя риску опоздания он не хотел, а потому сегодня он решил не тянуть со сборами и выйти пораньше. Позавтракав и максимально быстро приведя себя в порядок, парень закинул папку в сумку и осмотрел костюм. После вчерашней прогулки в бурю он выглядел уже не так шикарно, но все еще пристойно, так что Диего решил, что просто заново прогладить его будет достаточно. Тем более выбора у него толком и не было: либо этот костюм, либо ненавистная жилетка. Покинув дом, парень, надеясь на чудо, прошел в гараж. Ну, мало ли ему сегодня повезет? Если же нет, значит придется отвезти фордик на техосмотр. Сев в салон автомобиля, Диего глубоко вздохнул и, пожелав, чтобы машина все-таки завелась, включил зажигание. И в этот раз удача повернулась к нему лицом. Фордик, пару секунд словно раздумывая, стоит ли ему прислушиваться к пожеланию владельца, побарахлил, а потом ровно затарахтел двигателем.

– Молодец, дружище, – Диего одобрительно похлопал фордик по сидению. – Но в сервис я тебя все равно отправлю, не нравится мне твое состояние.

Добрался до редакции парень в этот раз без происшествий. За исключением, правда, неловкого случая, случившегося, когда он захотел въехать на подземную парковку. Он помнил, что Георг попал туда с помощью пропуска, но он даже не подозревал, что этот пропуск и тот бейдж, что ему выдали – не одно и то же. Оказалось, здесь нужна была отдельная личная карточка, которую делали на заказ и далеко не сразу. Так что Диего пришлось парковать фордик на платной парковке рядом с деловым центром. Зато благодаря этой глупой ситуации у него появился повод войти в здание с парадного входа. Уже второй день поражаясь такой непохожей на все портсайдское архитектурой здания, Диего поздоровался к девушкой, которая вчера подсказала ему, где найти редакцию, и побежал по уже знакомому пути.

Поднявшись на десятый этаж, Диего едва узнал это место, а его челюсть почти что встретилась с полом. Вчера, когда он впервые оказался здесь, первым его впечатлением от холла редакции было некоторое разочарование. Он показался Диего каким-то слишком пустым, мрачноватым, неживым и даже отчего-то заброшенным. Однако сейчас все резко преобразилось. Через огромное окно проникали солнечные лучи, естественным образом освещая помещение. Со всех сторон слышались голоса, хлопали двери. Люди уже с самого раннего утра были заняты плодотворной деятельностью. Тут и там стояли, сидели или просто слонялись без дела сотрудники редакции с кружками кофе в руках, пытаясь проснуться. Диего в мгновение ока растерялся. Мисс Уолетт сказала ему ждать своего куратора у стойки при входе, но сейчас в холле находилось такое количество разнообразных и совершенно незнакомых ему людей, что парень элементарно не знал, куда ему приткнуться. Решив, что лучше всего будет держаться ближе к стойке, он прошел к ней мимо снующих туда-сюда людей и, сделав вид, что все так и должно быть, облокотившись на нее, стал ждать, когда его куратор явит себя. В какой-то момент люди, находившиеся в холле, начали расходиться и в помещении снова начала образовываться гнетущая пустота. Диего обеспокоенно взглянул на часы. Без пяти восемь. Рабочий день скоро начнется, а он так ни с кем и не встретился. Внезапно он услышал будто мурлыкающий над самым его ухом женский голос, который, по всей видимости, обращался к нему.

– А, так это ты наш новенький?

От неожиданности парень резко крутанул головой и тут же пожалел об этом: в шее что-то защемило, так что теперь держать голову повернутой было больно.

– Э-э, да, я, – протянул Диего, потирая шею. – А вы мой куратор, да?

Лицо женщины озарилось улыбкой Чеширского кота.

– Что ты, голубчик, какое уж там! Мне одного раза достаточно было, – она на весу сложила кисти рук и уперлась локтями в стол. – Но я знаю, кто тебе нужен… О, да вот же и он, легок на помине. Вот уж точно, вспомнишь черта, тот и явится.

Диего обернулся к лифту и увидел того, о ком так «любезно» высказалась женщина. Это был обычный, слегка полноватый мужчина с прилизанными назад волосами, которые, тем не менее, все равно топорщились сзади и выбивались из прически. Одет он был в темно-синие штаны, ярко-голубую рубашку, поверх которой был натянут старый и выцветший пиджак с заплатками на локтях. Причем Диего даже не мог однозначно сказать, специально ли они сделаны, или мужчина на самом деле разносил пиджак настолько, что пришлось его латать. Завершала его образ широкая улыбка, хотя было видно, что утро у него не то, чтобы удалось: он опоздал, запыхался и похоже не выспался.

– Приветствую тебя, Беттс, – громко поздоровался он с женщиной аж с середины зала. – Уолетт не искала меня?

Та покачала головой.

– Нет, но тебя искал кое-кто другой, – она кивнула в сторону стоявшего рядом с ней парня и, потеряв к ним обоим интерес, с чувством выполненного долга погрузилась в чтение дамского журнала. Мужчина в свою очередь тоже переключился на Диего и критически осмотрел того.

– Пойдем, – только и произнес он, после чего развернулся вокруг своей оси и скрылся за широкой дверью. Диего, почему-то вдруг почувствовав себя ничтожеством, последовал за ним. 

– Удачи тебе, дорогуша, – послышалось ему вслед. – Она тебе понадобится.

***

Новый куратор вел его через всю редакцию, нигде не останавливаясь и не задерживаясь. Диего же с открытым от изумления ртом осматривал окружающее пространство, как вчерашний школьник в первый день после поступления в колледж. Но особенно его поразило то самое общее рабочее пространство, где были расставлены все столы с компьютерами. Там творился настоящий хаос. Люди смеялись, шумно переговаривались между собой, кто-то ходил между рабочими столами, передавая друг другу документы, а кто-то для этого просто пускал нужную бумагу по рукам, пока она не доходила до получателя. У одного из дальних столов стояла небольшая группа людей и явно что-то обсуждала. Диего не совсем понимал, как можно было обсуждать важные вещи в этом гомоне, но, кажется, все уже давно привыкли к такому образу жизни. Да и вообще журналисты – народ странный, им по кайфу то, что для обычных людей кажется сплошным стрессобразующим фактором. 

Отбившись от своего куратора, Диего на пару секунд задержался, чтобы посмотреть, остался ли на стене его стикер, который он вчера на радостях прилепил рядом с другими. Тот висел никем не тронутый, и это неожиданно развеселило парня, и он, уже с позитивным настроем, продолжил следовать за мужчиной в залатанном пиджаке. Как только они прошли рабочее пространство, Диего оказался в доселе незнакомом ему коридоре, который уводил в дальнее крыло редакции. Он решил свериться с тем планом, который был в папке, и обнаружил, что они идут прямиком в технический отдел, а именно туда, где располагался офис корректоров. Внезапно мужчина остановился перед очередной дверью и, открыв ее, жестом пригласил парня пройти внутрь. В кабинете, куда он попал, было довольно уютно. По обе стороны от длинного стола с кучей ящичков и огромного, будто президентского, кресла стояли высокие деревянные стеллажи. В дальних углах и на подоконнике ютились горшки с цветами. Само окно было, что удивительно, небольшим и закрыто плотными жалюзи. В итоге в кабинете создавалось приглушенное освещение и какая-то слишком интимная атмосфера. Пока Диего стоял посреди кабинета и обследовал его глазами, мужчина прошел к столу и уселся в кресло.

– Ну что, – начал он, соединив пальцы, – добро пожаловать к нам в редакцию, парень. Я теперь твой куратор, что-то типа непрямого начальника. Именно я должен следить за тем, чтобы ты нигде не накосячил, не филонил и влился в наш, так сказать, коллектив. Хотя, мне кажется, лучше будет сказать серпентарий.

Мужчина прищурился и хищно улыбнулся. Диего же почувствовал, как по спине прошлись мурашки. 

– Да не пугайся ты так, – видя округлившиеся глаза парня, продолжил он. – Я ж шучу. Мы тут все друг за друга горой, да и вообще у нас тут весело. Меня зовут Оскар Алендер, а ты у нас…

– Диего Карлос, – выдал, как из пулемета, парень. 

– Диего, значит… – Оскар протянул ему руку. – Думаю, мы с тобой поладим, Диего. В любом случае, для нас обоих будет лучше, если мы поладим. А то мне тут одному в офисе сидеть скучно.

Парень неуверенно протянул ему руку в ответ, и тот завершил рукопожатие. Надо сказать, несмотря на то, что приветствие его куратора нельзя было назвать определенно радушным, он не казался Диего каким-то строгим или серьезным человеком. Да, почти наверняка, он является одним из самых важных работников газеты, но чутье подсказывало парню, что Оскар на самом деле вполне себе свойский товарищ и вряд ли будет излишне докапываться до мелочей. Короче говоря, думалось парню, что с ним в перспективе можно иметь дело.

– Ну, это я к чему, – медленно произнес Алендер. – Сегодня тебе еще наверное не успели выделить рабочее место, так что скорее всего нам с тобой придется денек перекантоваться в этом тесном кабинете вдвоем. Надеюсь, ты не против соседства с моей скромной персоной? 

Диего улыбнулся.

– Что вы, сэр, нет, конечно нет. Сочту за честь провести с вами этот день.

И хотя ответ был более чем удовлетворительным, Оскар застыл и с подозрением уставился на своего подопечного. 

– Такое ощущение, как будто ты из вечерней школы от монашек сбежал. 

Парень непонимающе пожал плечами.

– Кажется, я не совсем понимаю, о чем вы…

Но договорить ему было не суждено. Алендер поднял вверх обе руки, прося его замолчать.

– Правило номер раз, – строго проговорил он, – никогда и ни за что не называй меня сэром. Меня английская королева в рыцари не посвящала. И правило номер два-с – мы тут в редакции стараемся быть на короткой ноге, друг другу не выкаем и ведем себя обычно, а не аки зажравшиеся аристократы, так что это ты брось. Зови меня просто по имени, ладно? – Диего, раскрасневшись, кивнул, – и не бойся, хе-хе, никто тебе здесь ничего плохого не сделает. 

– Хорошо, сэ... э-э, Оскар, – поправился парень. – Я понял.

– Превосходно, – Алендер хлопнул в ладоши. – Я знал, что ты – перспективный парень. А теперь, пожалуйста, не мог бы ты сбегать в кафетерий за чашечкой кофе для меня?

Он потянулся и достал из кармана штанов бумажник, откуда он вытащил пятидолларовую купюру. Приманив Диего к себе, он с невозмутимым видом вручил ее парню и улыбнулся еще шире.

– Тебе же не трудно, правда? Скажи Элайдже, нашему бариста, что это для Оскара Алендера, он знает, что я обычно заказываю, и сделает все как надо.

Диего пару секунд стоял на месте, опустив голову вниз и рассматривая вверенную купюру, а потом бодро кивнул и скрылся за дверью. Сверяясь с планом, который и так уже не раз выручил его, парень снова вышел в холл. Кафетерий, судя по всему, принадлежал не только редакции, а потому находился этажом выше. Приблизившись к главной лестнице, парень услышал, как кто-то позади окликнул его. Это была та самая женщина, сидящая за стойкой, которую он с утра принял за своего куратора.

– Ну что, как дела? – участливо спросила она, стоило ему подойти. – Алендер еще не успел извести тебя? А то это мог бы быть его личный рекорд.

Брови на лице парня взметнулись вверх.

– Нет… То есть, в смысле?

– В прямом, – продолжала женщина, разглядывая свой маникюр. – Ну вот например, куда ты сейчас идешь?

Диего, сам не зная зачем, спрятал руки в карманы. Возможно, ему не хотелось, чтобы эта любопытная мадам увидела ту самую банкноту.

– В кафетерий, – коротко ответил он, надев на лицо маску невозмутимости и добавив в голос интонацию махрового пофигизма.

– Тебя туда Алендер послал, я ведь права?

Диего с подозрением взглянул на женщину. Почему-то ему на короткий промежуток времени показалось, что она умеет читать мысли.

– Ну, допустим, – аккуратно ответил он, любопытствуя, что же она скажет дальше, – И что с того?

– Да, в общем-то, ничего, – отмахнулась она, все стремительнее теряя желание продолжать разговор. – Просто с каких это пор в твои обязанности входит разносить кофе?

Кофе… Он ничего не говорил про кофе. Похоже, она и вправду ясновидящая.

Тем временем, раздался телефонный звонок и женщина погрузилась в разговор со звонящим, что, как раз таки, было частью ее компетенций. Уходил от нее Диего разбитым. Она, по-хорошему, была права. Он не обязан бегать по любой просьбе своего нового псевдоначальника и таскать кофе. Но и отказывать в такой простой просьбе ему тоже не хотелось… Да и вообще, какого черта она лезет в чужие дела? Он, в конце концов, сам в состоянии решить, что ему нужно делать, а что – нет. Мадам за стойкой, думая, что это Оскар несносен, сама успела взбесить его за пару минут. Так что это скорее ее личный рекорд.

Дойдя наконец до кафетерия, который, кстати, выглядел как типичная школьная столовая, Диего направился к единственному находящемуся здесь человеку. Он стоял рядом с кассовым аппаратом и, подперев подбородок рукой, залипал в телефон. Как только парень приблизился к нему, мужчина тут же отложил мобильник и приветливо улыбнулся. Опустив взгляд на именной значок, прикрепленный к его рубашке, Диего увидел, что это тот самый Элайджа, которого он искал.

– Добрый день, что будете заказывать? – жутко картавя, спросил тот. Тогда парень объяснил, что заказ он делает для Оскара, и Элайджа, кротко кивнув, принялся за работу. На приготовление напитка ему понадобилось не больше пяти минут. Ставя перед Диего чашечку с, как он догадался, ароматным мокко, Элайджа озвучил цену.

– Шесть долларов, пожалуйста.

Парень хотел уже было протянуть ему пятидолларовую купюру, но вовремя остановил себя, поняв, что если он сделает это, то будет выглядеть максимально глупо. Да и Оскар-то напутал не меньше. Интересно, он так давно не заказывал тут кофе, или, может быть, хотел таким образом проверить его? Этого ему знать было не дано, а отступать на финише, когда Элайджа уже потратил свое время и все сделал, было, как минимум, не вежливо.

– Я картой оплачу, – запихивая в карман пиджака банкноту, ответил Диего и, расплатившись с бариста, взял чашку, и бегом рванул к кабинету Оскара. Занятно будет посмотреть на реакцию Алендера, когда он расскажет ему о случившемся. Однако как только он буквально с порога поведал Оскару всю историю, тот даже бровью не повел. Лишь расхохотался и, пробурчав что-то про свою забывчивость, поблагодарил парня за оказанную услугу. С чувством выполненного долга Диего прошел к его столу, чтобы поставить на него чашку, но в последний момент запнулся и, потеряв равновесие, пролил кофе прямо на его лакированное покрытие. Сам парень успел схватиться за краешек стола, и теперь, чувствуя, как начинает гореть его лицо, наблюдал, как по ровной поверхности растекается кофейная жижа. Заходясь бесконечными извинениями, он замотал головой, пытаясь найти что-то, чем можно было бы ликвидировать последствия его неуклюжести.

– Не переживай, все нормально, – собрав все лежащие на столе документы, Оскар убрал их в верхний ящик. К счастью, их было немного, рабочее пространство он держал в почти такой же чистоте, как мисс Уолетт. – Посмотри в правом стеллаже, там должны быть бумажные полотенца.

Молнией рванув к стеллажам, Диего вынул оттуда еще ни разу не использованный доселе рулон и вернулся обратно к Оскару. Спустя пару минут стол был чист и благодаря парочке влажных салфеток, найденных в сумке парня, блестел, как новенький. 

– Еще раз прости меня. Этого больше не повторится, – в какой раз поспешил замолить оплошность Диего. – Видимо, начинать рабочий день с прокола – моя коронная фишка.

Оскар скрестил руки на груди и усмехнулся.

– Ну, знаешь, в этом есть определенная доля оригинальности. Для твоей профессии это только в плюс.

И оба, не сдержавшись, рассмеялись.

***

Остаток рабочего дня Диего провел сидя на принесенном из коридора стуле рядом с Оскаром. Больше он не просил парня ничего приносить или делать, и тот наслаждался приятным обществом куратора, вздохнув с облегчением. Надо сказать, Оскар совершенно не злился на Диего за то, что тот умудрился в первый же день показать себя не самым расторопным человеком. «Ну мало ли, всякое случается, расслабься», – пояснил он, когда парень в очередной раз начал спрашивать, не сердится ли тот на него. И Диего действительно смог расслабиться, речи Оскара, его неизменная улыбка и фривольный подход ко всему действовали на него успокаивающе и не давали вновь мысленно возвращаться к этому инциденту с кофе и корить себя. Новый куратор был эдаким сгустком легкости и позитива, рядом с ним вообще невозможно было грустить, страдать или быть серьезным. Оскар Алендер очевидно располагал к себе и был ему симпатичен, отрицать это было бы глупо и бесполезно.

Болтая с Оскаром о том, о сем и слушая его байки, которые он в большом количестве вспоминал в процессе разговора, Диего не заметил, как рабочий день плавно подошел к концу. Короткая стрелка часов приближалась к цифре пять, а это означало, что его первый день на новом месте окончен и, что самое главное, практически без разрушений. Сообщив об этом своему новому знакомому, который был погружен в работу на компьютере, парень собирался попрощаться и выйти из кабинета, но Оскар остановил его.

– Подожди-подожди, – он поднялся со своего места и, выйдя из-за стола, подошел к Диего. – Дай хоть еще разок пожать тебе руку, парень, и поблагодарить за этот день. Давно у меня такого отличного собеседника не было, нам с тобой надо почаще встречаться, не думаешь?

Ошарашенный таким заявлением парень протянул руку для еще одного рукопожатия.

– Но... я ведь… пролил кофе и ничего толком не сделал.

Закатив глаза, Оскар хлопнул парня по плечу.

– Да что ты заладил: кофе-кофе. Забудь уже, проехали! – воскликнул он. – Я реально рад, что познакомился с тобой, хотя изначально даже не думал, что это наставничество пойдет хоть кому-то из нас на пользу. Я подозревал, что ты будешь одним из тех самоуверенных юнцов, считающих себя центром земли, которые не видят дальше собственного носа. Те самые беспардонные товарищи, что ни в грош не ставят твои слова. Поэтому я был очень удивлен, когда узнал тебя. По первому впечатлению ты отличный парень, Карлос, только вот еще бы не зацикливался на всякой ерунде, было бы вообще отлично. И знаешь, что самое классное, что реально привлекает в тебе? Ты умеешь слушать и не перебивать, а это в наше время многого стоит.

Он еще раз похлопал Диего по плечу, но тот никак не смог на это отреагировать. Да и сказать он сейчас ничего не мог. Даже для элементарного «спасибо» вряд ли бы нашлись силы и воздух. Широко раскрыв глаза, он смотрел себе под ноги и не верил своим ушам. Возможно, Оскар говорит все это, просто чтобы его подбодрить, а возможно и вовсе безбожно льстит, но какая, к черту, разница. Как же давно ему никто ничего подобного не говорил. 

– С-спасибо, – быстрым движением, будто бы он поправляет челку, Диего утер выступившие слезы. – Очень приятно это слышать.

– А мне-то как приятно… – Оскар выглядел чрезвычайно довольным. – Приятно работать с тобой. Ах да, кстати, пока ты не ушел, позволь порекомендовать кое-какую книгу, я думаю, она тебе понравится, тем более, ты сам признался, что любишь читать.

И он, снова вернувшись к столу, начал искать нужную вещь. Выдвигая один ящик за другим, Оскар, вытащив язык, упорно продолжать рыскать в поисках запропастившейся книги, а потом внезапно победно выкрикнул «Вот ты где!» и передал находку заинтригованному парню. Книга была в мягкой обложке, маленького размера, но приличной толщины, такие обычно зовут карманными. На ее обложке, которая была выполнена в черно-белой гамме, прямо посередине виднелась надпись «100 вариантов выражения лица на разные случаи жизни». 

– Обязательно почитаю, – пообещал Диего и, распрощавшись с Оскаром до завтра, покинул кабинет. День выдался на славу. Окрыленный собственным успехом, парень спустился вниз и направился к выходу из здания. Не замечая ничего вокруг, он почти что вприпрыжку выбежал из центра и, только преодолев дверной проем, с размаху врезался в кого-то. Удар получился на удивление сильным. Потирая ушибленное плечо, Диего наконец-то взглянул на того, кто так некстати появился у него на пути. Это была девушка. Красивая девушка с невероятными медно-золотистыми вьющимися волосами и вся конопатая. Чертовски красивая девушка. Она сидела на земле и прощупывала собственный нос, видимо проверяла, не сломан ли он. Это могло бы выглядеть забавно или даже смешно со стороны, но Диего сейчас готов был провалиться сквозь землю. Он ощущал внутри себя такую палитру эмоций, что от неожиданности и ступора даже не подал ей руку, просто продолжая смотреть на нее, так как отвести взгляд от девушки он тоже не мог. Зато когда она, убедившись, что с носом все в порядке, увидела того, кто сшиб ее с ног, парень словно отмер. В этот же момент сбоку послышался грубый мужской голос.

– Эй ты, – бугай, стоявший позади нее и аналогично наблюдавший всю ситуацию от начала и до конца, все же решил вмешаться и теперь с недобрым огоньком в глазах глядел на Диего. – Ты что творишь, а? Смотри, куда прешь в следующий раз, иначе я тебе глаза на задницу натяну, усек?!

Понимая, что надо делать ноги, иначе ему будет худо, парень, так и не извинившись перед девушкой, припустил к своей машине. Спешно заведя фордик, Диего выехал со стоянки и направил авто к дому.

Приехав домой, он заглушил фордик и закрыл гараж, после чего, уныло повесив голову, отпер двери и вошел в помещение. Сейчас стены его собственного дома совершенно не грели и казались какими-то чужеродными. Кое-как приняв душ, Диего поднялся в спальню и рухнул на кровать. Спать ему не хотелось, но и делать что-либо, кроме как валяться без дела и рефлексировать о прошедшем дне, тоже. Тогда, решив совместить полезное с приятным, парень потянулся к сумке, достал оттуда книгу, одолженную Оскаром, и взялся за чтение. 

Однако даже увлекательная книга не могла спасти его от постоянных мыслей. Он постоянно сбивался со строчки, перечитывал одни и те же куски текста по нескольку раз, так как обнаруживал, что не понял ни капли из прочитанного, и каждый раз, пытаясь сосредоточиться, неизбежно терпел крах, мысленно возвращаясь на пару часов назад. Он чувствовал себя отвратно. Случай со сшибленной им девушкой отравлял ему существование. Вот прямо сейчас где-то в городе одна девушка тоже вспоминает об этом моменте и тихо, а может быть и не тихо, ненавидит его. Эх, вот если бы рядом с ней вдруг не оказалось этого халкоподобного парня, тогда бы он не струсил и успел извиниться, а теперь… 

Диего сомневался, что он еще когда-нибудь встретится с этой девушкой, но все же ситуация была явно не из приятных, и оставлять ее нерешенной как-то не комильфо. 

Под утро парень все-таки смог ненадолго отпустить свои тяжелые думы и уснуть. Книгу он, тем не менее, с горем пополам дочитал и намеревался сегодня же вернуть владельцу, чтобы потом ненароком не потерять, испортить или попасть впросак каким-либо еще способом. Проснувшись, он, не евши и не пивши, сразу же засобирался на работу и, до сих пор чувствуя не угасшую даже на долю вину за вчерашнее, прибыл в офис много раньше времени. Впрочем, ему явно было чем заняться. Мисс Уолетт, не забывшая о своем новом работнике, распорядилась дать ему рабочее место, и в итоге у Диего теперь был свой собственный уголок вблизи окна, где он мог обосноваться. Скинув сумку рядом со столом, он подошел к стене с наклеенными на нее стикерами и, обнаружив свой, сорвал его со стены. 

«Пожалуй, я нашел тебе место получше», – подумал парень и переклеил его на монитор своего нового компьютера. Кстати о птичках, Диего был неимоверно рад, что начальство выделило ему свой собственный компьютер, так как он подозревал, что писать статьи и работать с телефона, пусть даже и такого многофункционального, как у него, будет сложновато. 

Размышляя о разном и крутясь в кресле, он не заметил, как в оупенспейсе потихоньку начало прибавляться народа. Все новые и новые сотрудники появлялись из коридора и занимали свои места, переговаривались и делились новостями. 

Наблюдая за всеми ними из своего угла, в какой-то момент Диего заметил, как сквозь толпу мелькнул подозрительно знакомый темно-бежевый пиджак, а по пространству разнесся бодрый голос его нового знакомого.

– О, Ховард, доброго утречка невыспавшимся совам, подбери мешки под глазами, пожалуйста, а то на тебя без слез не взглянешь, – вещал он, махая рукой старательно прикрывавшему зевок мужчине на другом конце помещения. – Отличное колье, Дороти, тебе очень идет.

Женщина, на лице которой было такое количество косметики, что парню аж дурно стало, захихикала и кокетливо прикрылась рукой. 

– Хватит подлизываться, Алендер, – она захлопала длинными, как пальцы у пианиста, ресницами, не забывая стрелять глазами на поражение. – Но все равно спасибо.

Она гордо подняла подбородок и удалилась восвояси, явно нарочно виляя бедрами. Оглянувшись ей вслед, Оскар не сдержался и засмеялся. Не желая более оставаться в стороне, Диего поднялся со своего места и подошел к своему куратору.

– Ну и что это сейчас было? – улыбаясь, спросил он, приветствуя Алендера рукопожатием.

– Если честно, я и сам не понял, – захохотал тот пуще прежнего. Парень и сам едва сдерживался, чтобы не рассмеяться вслух. – Впрочем, мне это все даже льстит. Да и не хочу лишать своих обожаемых коллег женского пола возможности потренировать на мне свои навыки обольщения. 

Диего поднял бровь, а Оскар предложил своему подопечному пройти к его кабинету.

– Зачем? У меня же теперь есть рабочее место, – отрапортовал парень и указал в ту сторону, где он оставил свою сумку. Из-за снующих туда-сюда людей стола видно не было, но Алендер кивнул головой, одобрительно поднял большой палец и снова принялся уговаривать Диего составить ему компанию. Спорить с ним парень не хотел и потому добровольно сдался, предварительно вернувшись к оставленной сумке и достав из нее прочитанную книгу. 

– Весьма познавательно, – произнес Диего, передавая ее в руки Оскару. – Мне понравилось.

– Я так и знал, что она придется тебе по вкусу, – ответил тот, щелкая пальцами. – Да и ты прав на самом деле, чрезвычайно полезная вещь. Меня уже не раз спасала.

Сказав это, он улыбнулся той самой улыбкой, которая ни в одной книге еще не была описана, фирменной улыбкой Оскара Алендера. 

– А знаешь, о чем я сейчас подумал?

– О той женщине в колье с тонной макияжа на лице? – невинным тоном ответил вопросом на вопрос Диего, на что Оскар замахал руками.

– Блин, Диего, нет конечно! Только этого мне еще не хватало! – запротестовал он. – Я подумал, что на правах куратора я мог бы устроить тебе, так сказать, небольшую экскурсию по редакции. Познакомить со всеми главными ее лицами, рассказать полезные вещи и лайфхаки, с помощью которых можно беспалевно имитировать бурную деятельность и при этом не получать нагоняи от Уолетт. Все наши, ну, почти, о них знают, но используют по минимуму, чтобы не переборщить. А то потом нам всем не поздоровится, но ведь никто этого не хочет, и потому все-таки не стоит полагаться на них слишком часто. Это у нас что-то типа… черт, как это, – он почесал затылок, вспоминая вылетевшее из головы слово, – коллективная взаимоответственность, вот!

Диего просиял.

– Было бы просто замечательно, – он положил одну ладонь на грудь, а другую выставил вперед. – Обещаю не использовать ваши… точнее, наши приемы слишком часто.

– Замечательно, – Оскар заговорщицки подмигнул. – И не забудь первое правило редакции: никто не должен знать о тайных приемах редакции, кроме нее самой.

Парень, состроив серьезную мину, кивнул, после чего Алендер резко развернулся и повел их в сторону рабочего пространства, откуда они только что пришли.

– Ну, с адским, хе-хе, цехом, в котором куется большинство новостей, ты уже знаком, даже более того, ты именно в нем и будешь работать. Тебе, кстати, уже давали хоть какие-нибудь задания?

Диего пожал плечами.

– Вроде как нет, по крайней мере, мисс Уолетт еще ни разу не подходила ко мне по этому поводу…

Казалось бы, самый обычный ответ привел Оскара в истерику. Смахивая навернувшиеся на глаза слезы, он, пытаясь успокоиться, пояснил:

– Подожди, ты всерьез считаешь, что у нашей Лаванды есть время, силы и желание, чтобы обходить всех сотрудников собственнолично? Ты с ума сошел? – он снова начал было смеяться, но по напряженно-удивленному выражению лица парня понял, что тот реально так думал. – Стоп-стоп, тебе что, никто не рассказал про корпоративную почту?

Тот покачал головой. 

– Так, ясно, – его наставник, хмурясь, почесал подбородок. – А доступ в архив у тебя есть?

Снова отрицательный ответ. Уперев руки в бока, Оскар раздраженно пробормотал:

– Ну и ну, Уолетт даже не соизволила предупредить тебя об этом. Эта женщина – сама коварность, – и, не обращая внимания на смешок, испущенный Диего, он продолжил. – Ладно, все тебе оформим, благо дело пары минут. Тебе крайне повезло, что я твой куратор, а мне, в свою очередь, крайне повезло иметь хорошего приятеля, являющегося у нас сисадмином. Зайдем к нему на обратном пути, а пока забудь об обязанностях и наслаждайся моей импровизированной экскурсией.

И Оскар уверенно повел парня по одному из многочисленных коридоров редакции, где он еще не был.

– Сейчас, первым делом, зайдем к одному из моих хороших знакомых. Зовут его Юджин Медли, ведет рубрику «Вопросы и Ответы», а также собственную колонку о всяком разном. Мы в шутку любим называть его колонист. Многогранный и разносторонне развитый человек, да и в принципе довольно непредсказуемый. Черт знает, в каком настроении придет Медли завтра, с какими мыслями и в каком вообще состоянии, но обычно он вполне себе тих, мирен и дружелюбен. Этот товарищ настоящая находка: что ни попроси сделать, со всем поможет, во всем разбирается, хоть и не профессионально. Так что если тебе нужна помощь в чем-то, в чем ты вообще не соображаешь, дуй к Медли, он, возможно, подскажет.

Диего кивнул, принимая совет, а Алендер остановился перед невзрачной дверью, которая будто бы даже сливалась со стенами, и постучал. Позади нее послышалось приглашение войти. Распахнув дверь, Оскар влетел в кабинет и втянул за собой замешкавшегося парня.

– Доброго дня, Юджин, как жизнь молодая? – с порога начал он, раскинув руки в стороны. – А я вот тут нашего новичка по окрестностям вожу. Так сказать, однажды, Симба, все это будет твоим.

Владелец кабинета выпрямился и в упор посмотрел на Диего своими светло-серыми глазами. Может быть, конечно, Оскар сказал это ради красивого словца, но молодости как таковой в Медли не наблюдалось. Белесые волосы, по крайней мере, те, что остались, были зачесаны назад и открывали образовавшиеся залысины. На лбу виднелись отметины старческих морщин. Тонкие пальцы казались высушенными, и сквозь бледную кожу проглядывались сухожилия. Короче говоря, Медли можно было бы дать не меньше пятидесяти лет, и то с натяжкой. 

– О, так это тебя приняли к нам на работу? – тонким голосом спросил он. – И как тебе у нас, нравится?

Диего улыбнулся и показал Медли большой палец.

– Хорошо, что у тебя есть энтузиазм, – проблеял он, – здесь без него никак… – Оскар загоготал, и Медли покосился на него. – А вообще, ты не боишься, что мисс Уолетт тебя поймает? Сейчас разгар рабочего дня…

Алендер скрестил руки на груди.

– Пф-ф, ничего не знаю, это деловая экскурсия. Ввожу новобранца в курс дела.

– Ну смотри, – Медли пожал плечами, – мое дело предупредить.

– Вот именно! Предупредить, а не занудничать, – решив, что их дальнейшее присутствие здесь не нужно, Оскар направился к выходу. – Приятно оставаться.

На этих словах он подождал, пока Диего не вышел из кабинета, и захлопнул за ними дверь.

– Ого, – тихо произнес парень, – а если нас и вправду поймают? Я, если честно, не хочу рисковать. Я не в том положении, просто-напросто…

Однако, увидев на лице Оскара непрошибаемый скепсис, он затих.

– Да какого же я окружен одними занудами?! Я понимаю Медли, он свое уже отжил, но ты-то Карлос. Где твой дух авантюризма?

Диего опустил взгляд в пол.

– Да я-то что… Я не против, если ты знаешь, что делаешь, – он завел руки за спину и задал первый, пришедший в голову вопрос, чтобы сменить тему. – Кстати, а сколько Медли лет?

Вопрос поставил Оскара в тупик.

– А черт его знает, если честно. Наверное, где-то сорок пять. Может чуть больше, – он задумчиво уставился на дверь кабинета Медли. – Ну да ладно, если ты не против, то я бы хотел познакомить тебя еще кое с кем. Джонатан Билл Смит, или Смит-старший, так как есть у нас еще один парень с такой же фамилией. Человек, который всегда поддержит и посмеется над твоими шутками. По крайней мере, над моими он всегда смеется. Шарит в экономике, бизнесе и других подобных вещах. Руководствует в аналогичном отделе. Знает много вумных слов, всегда в курсе всего. К нему тоже можно обращаться за помощью и для получения актуальных новостей. Хотя я думаю, с последним у тебя проблем не будет. У вас, репортеров, на все один ответ: «я слышал».

Диего широко улыбнулся, будто извиняясь. Оскар же попытался передразнить его в ответ, после чего получил от парня упрекающий взгляд исподлобья, и засмеялся. Кабинет Смита-старшего находился недалеко от кабинета медли, так что долго идти не пришлось. Оскар снова постучал в дверь и, на этот раз толком и не дожидаясь разрешения войти, распахнул дверь. Мужчина, стоявший у окна, был еще более упитанным, чем Оскар и носил шикарные черные усы, как главарь-мафиози в фильмах. По сравнению с Медли он был явно выше, моложе и крепче. Только завидев Оскара, он вразвалку подошел к нему, и мужчины похлопали друг друга по спине.

– Алендер! Какая встреча! – заголосил он, подводя Оскара к окну, где он стоял до вторжения нежданных гостей. – Чем я обязан твоему появлению?

– Успокойся, Смит, ты ничем не обязан мне. Пока что… – подмигнул ему Оскар, и тот затрясся от смеха. – Я тут показываю своему подопечному редакцию. Знакомься, Диего Карлос, наш новый журналист.

Смит-старший, отпустив Оскара, буквально подлетел к парню и начал трясти его за руку.

– О-о-о, приятно с тобой познакомиться, мое имя Джонатан Билл Смит, но ты можешь называть меня просто Джо. Ты, кстати, не в моем ли отделе теперь?

– Не, – лениво произнес Оскар до того, как сам Диего успел что-либо ответить. – Он внештатник. На испытательном.

– Оу, – лицо Смита-старшего исказилось. – Тогда успехов тебе. Надеюсь, ты сумеешь проявить себя.

– Благодарю, – только и сумел выдавить из себя парень. – И мне тоже приятно познакомиться.

– Ладненько, – Оскар подошел к Смиту и хлопнул того по плечу. – Мы пойдем, нам еще кое к кому забежать надо. Срочное дело.

Смит-старший интенсивно закивал.

– О да, дела-дела, понимаю, – он пожал руку Оскару, после чего повторил тоже самое с Диего. Рукопожатие у Смита было крепким, так что парень потом еще пару минут разминал и встряхивал руку, чтобы она перестала болеть и колоться невидимыми иголками.

Распрощавшись со Смитом, Оскар подтолкнул Диего и ускорил шаг. Тот непонимающе и слегка испуганно посмотрел на куратора, ожидая объяснений последних действий.

– От Смита еще попробуй отделаться, – пояснил он, видя немой вопрос, читающийся на лице парня. – Прокатывает только, если ты ссылаешься на какой-либо срочняк. 

– А чего так? – наивно продолжил вопрошать Диего. – Что будет если не сослаться на дела?

– Заболтает до смерти! – строя «жуткую» морду, какой обычно родители пугают своих детей, говоря о Бугимене. – Так что к Смиту лучше идти в последнюю очередь, или, в ином случае, нужно знать, как от него отвязаться.

Сам того не заметив, Диего оказался в главном коридоре, и теперь они с Оскаром шли к выходу из редакции. Понял это парень только тогда, когда увидел двойную дверь, позади которой виднелась стойка.

– Оскар, позволь спросить, а куда мы идем? – заискивающе поинтересовался он, бросая быстрый взгляд на куратора. 

– К Беттс, – ответил тот, продолжив идти. – Ты с ней уже явно не раз виделся, но вряд ли вы успели познакомиться. А с Беттс лучше поддерживать хорошие отношения, честно тебе говорю.

Диего нахмурился, а Алендер усмехнулся.

– Не переживай, парень, все, что для этого нужно – каждый день здороваться и прощаться с ней, а так же время от времени замечать изменения в ее внешности и интересоваться тем, что происходит в редакции. Видишь ли, Беатрис у нас что-то типа талисмана редакции. Она знает все: всех и каждого. Знает, кто к кому ходит, кто чем занимается и что ты ел на завтрак, – парень резко побледнел, и Оскар, опустив руку ему на плечо, захохотал. – Ладно-ладно, я немного преувеличиваю, но она на самом деле умудряется быть в курсе многих событий, притом, что она целыми днями сидит за стойкой и ничего не делает. Какая-то уличная магия, не иначе.

Оскар задумчиво пожевал губами.

– В любом случае, если тебе срочно понадобилось узнать о какой-либо движухе в редакции или кого-то увидеть, то она тебе все, как пить дать, выложит и человека того из-под земли достанет. Так что человек она полезный, хоть и стервозный, однако, с этим вполне можно жить и мириться, профита же от нее намного больше.

Миновав порог редакции, они подошли к стойке, за которой сидела неизменная Беттс. Оскар, добро поздоровавшись с ней, подкрался к стоящей в углу вазочке с леденцами и, вытащив целую гору конфет, столько, сколько поместилось у него в руке, запихнул их себе в карман. От Беттс это не укрылось, и теперь она, положив ногу на ногу, развернулась на стуле к мужчине, и буравила его своим взглядом.

– Алендер, черт тебя подери, сколько раз тебе говорить, чтобы ты не таскал конфеты? Они не для тебя, тупая ты башка.

Женщина встала и, взяв вазочку в руку, передвинула ее подальше от Оскара.

– У меня дома дети, конфетные души, и им эти леденцы нравятся. Да и чего это они для всех, кроме меня? Что это за дискриминация такая?

– Да тебя попробуй дискриминируй! – Беттс покачала головой и махнула на ухмыляющегося мужчину рукой. – Всех на уши поставишь.

– А как иначе? – гордо задрав подбородок, выдал Оскар.

Тем временем, Беттс, не замечая его комментариев, продолжала.

– О ужас какой! Нашему пупу редакции что-то запретили. Алендеру уши за дело прижали!

– Эй, аккуратнее с ушами, – будто бы обиженно пробурчал Оскар. – Больная тема.

Беттс уничижительно взглянула на него и ухмыльнулась.

– Вот, о чем я и говорила, – она переложила одну ногу на другую и снова уставилась на мужчин. – А вам вообще, голубчики, что надо-то?

– Да ничего, собственно, вот показываю новичку редакцию. Диего, это Беатрис. Беатрис, Диего. Пожмите друг другу руки и живите дружно.

– Беатрис Харт, – женщина скупо кивнула Диего, и тот улыбнулся и представился ей в ответ. В голове внезапно появилась одна безумная мысль, которую парень не смог проигнорировать.

– Скажите, пожалуйста, – неуверенно начал он, постукивая пальцами по стойке. – А как вы узнали про кофе?

Услышав про кофе, Оскар замер. Он поочередно переводил взгляд то на Диего, то на Беттс, надеясь понять, о чем они говорят.

– Элементарно, дорогуша, – ответила она, усмехнувшись. – Я знаю Алендера как облупленного. Он постоянно берет по утрам кофе. Сопоставив этот факт и тот, что он является твоим куратором, несложно прийти к такому выводу.

Диего скривился, как от зубной боли. Это было даже слишком очевидно. И чего он сам не смог догадаться?

– Окей, Беттс, было классно поболтать, но нам пора, – огласил Оскар и, бросив мимолетный взгляд на переставленную вазочку, поспешил удалиться. Беатрис, кажется, не возражала. – Вот при входе реально не стоит задерживаться, – добавил он, убедившись, что Диего не отстал и слушает его. – Там тебя либо сама Уолетт поймает, либо Харт заподозрит что-то неладное. Одно другого не лучше.

Парень был с этим абсолютно согласен. Даже и не скажешь сразу что предпочтительнее: чтобы тебе сделали выговор, или чтобы о тебе ходили подозрительные слухи, разнесенные по редакции благодаря ресепшионистке. 

– Зато сейчас я познакомлю тебя с тем парнем, про которого даже Беттс знает немного, – Алендер сделал паузу, чтобы создать легкий налет интриги. – Таинственен и спокоен, как самый продвинутый дзен-буддист. Кстати, он, по-моему, как раз в эти все кармы с переселениями душ и верит. Ну что тут скажешь – каждому свое. Компьютерный гуру, крутой программист и системный администратор, создал для нашей газеты сайт и параллельно ведет веселый блог под названием «Типичная редакция», где собирает все шутки, темы и внутренние новости. Рекомендую подписаться, парню явно не занимать чувства юмора, да и здоровой иронии столько, что хоть отбавляй. Я даже слегка завидую.

Они прошли весь холл насквозь, добравшись до неизвестных Диего дверей с противоположной стороны от офиса редакции, и Оскар легким движением руки отворил ближайшую из них. 

– Соседняя дверь не наша, там расположилась какая-то конторка, и мы с ней никак не связаны. Нам сюда. В этом крыле находятся наши архив, библиотека и компьютерный зал. Три в одном, – пояснил он, ступая по узкому и длинному коридору. – Тут хранятся терабайты полезной информации, все, когда-либо написанные статьи, и много чего еще интересного. 

Когда коридор наконец-то закончился, они попали в небольшое помещение, в котором только и было что одно рабочее место. Массивный стол стоял прямо рядом с высокой темной дверью, на которой висела большая блестящая табличка «Архив». Позади стола на стуле восседал крупногабаритный мужчина с лысой черепушкой и идеально белыми мощными зубами, которые ясно виднелись, когда он улыбался.

– Добрый день, Джордж, – весело поздоровался с ним Оскар, словно не замечая его сурового вида. – Нам бы в архивы. 

– Привет, дружище, – не менее дружелюбно поздоровался с ним бугай-охранник. – Да запросто, только пусть этот, – он указал на Диего своей огромной лапищей, – пропуск предъявит.

– Хм-м, тут видишь ли какое дело… – замялся Алендер. – Он новенький и ему еще не оформили пропуск, только вчера к нам поступил, еще свежий. 

Джордж издал какой-то булькающий звук, похожий на смешок, и Диего стало воистину неуютно.

– Ну раз свежий, то ладно уж, на первый раз и так пройдет, – он сощурил глаза, – только пусть все равно докажет, что он из редакции. 

– Раз плюнуть! – Оскар повернулся к Диего. – Покажи ему свой бейдж, и пойдем уже. И так задержались сильно.

Однако Диего не шелохнулся. Красная краска заливала его лицо, а тело будто сковали невидимые оковы. Выданный ему бейдж он оставил в сумке, которая в свою очередь сейчас мирно покоилась рядом с его рабочим местом. Так что теперь он никак не мог доказать свою причастность к редакции. Оскар же, прочитав это все буквально по его глазам, закатил глаза и, проведя рукой по лбу, вымученно улыбнулся.

– Он оставил свой бейдж в офисе. Но я тебе за него ручаюсь, он будет тише воды, ниже травы.

Джордж в ответ лишь пожал плечами.

– Без пропуска вход ему заказан. 

– Ну, может быть один разочек… – не отступал Оскар, но охранник был непреклонен.

– Не положено, – только и выдал тот.

Вскипая, Оскар глубоко вздохнул, а потом через секунду так же глубоко выдохнул.

– Ну и отлично, – бросил он, проходя к двери. – Тогда, пока я буду внутри, присмотри за этим обалдуем, – он большим пальцем указал на Диего. – Я скоро вернусь.

Оставшись наедине с Джорджем, парень почувствовал себя неуютно. Огромный охранник наблюдал за ним, совсем не отводя от него глаз. Иногда парню, тоже изредка поднимавшему на него взгляд, казалось, что тот вообще не моргает. Правда в какой-то момент он отвлекся, и Диего увидел, что Джордж водил карандашом по бумаге. Прищурившись, парень увидел, что именно он делал. Замерев от изумления, он следил за движениями охранника и не мог поверить своим глазам. Он рисовал. Причем рисовал очень даже сносно. И из-под пера его выходил портрет не иначе как самого Диего. 

– Ты рисуешь, – подойдя к нему ближе, констатировал факт парень, – …меня!

– Ну, надо же извлечь хоть какую-нибудь пользу от вашего визита, – сухо пробурчал Джордж, вырисовывая шевелюру своего спонтанного натурщика. – И раз уж ты меня раскусил, то может быть попозируешь?

Согласившись побыть на время моделью, Диего встал в позу, которую попросил его принять Джордж, и замер. Он простоял так, практически не шевелясь, около пяти минут, после чего на тесную площадку между коридором и архивом ворвались Оскар и...

Парень снова заулыбался. Рядом с его куратором стоял не кто иной, как Георг. Все те же роговые очки, туманный взгляд и уложенные гелем темные волосы. 

– Ух ты, красиво получается, – оценил рисунок Алендер, сразу поняв, что тут происходит. Все же он достаточно знал Джорджа, чтобы быть в курсе его пристрастий. Георг же, только завидев своего нового знакомого, поспешил к нему.

– Слушай, я же тебя знаю, – гортанно протянул он. – Ты тот тип, которого я позавчера подвез. Так и знал, что нас свела судьба, а та встреча была предрешена, и я должен был тебе помочь. Извини, забыл твое имя… Дерек? Деймон?

– Диего, – поправил его парень и пожал ему руку. – А я и не думал, что ты тоже работаешь в «Вестнике». Что же впервые мне приятно осознавать, что я был не прав.

Оскар же, отвлекшись от разглядывания художеств, заметил, что Диего и Георг уже вполне себе по-дружески общаются, и поспешил к ним.

– Опа, – воскликнул он, взмахивая руками, – а вы что уже знакомы?

– Так получилось, что да, – неясно улыбаясь, проговорил Георг. – Все к этому вело, но я прозрел только сейчас. Будущее туманно, но его все равно можно предсказать. С определенной долей вероятности.

Оскар усмехнулся.

– Да-да, в этом весь Джи-Джей. Не обращай внимания, Карлос, он всегда такой, – Алендер постучал пальцем по подбородку. – Хотя, что-то мне подсказывает, что вы найдете общий язык.

И трое мужчин разразились смехом. Смеясь, Диего снова перевел взгляд на Георга.

– Джи-Джей… – задумчиво сказал он. – Ну конечно, это же твои инициалы, не так ли? И почему я раньше не догадался? [1]

Тот согнул руки в локтях и перевернул кисти ладонями вверх, показывая, что не знает ответ на этот вопрос.

– Вероятно, потому что это не так очевидно. 

– Вероятно, – согласился с ним парень, и вся троица направилась на выход.

Возвращаясь в холл редакции, Диего всю дорогу шел рядом с Джи-Джеем, непрерывно глядя на него и лишь краем уха слушая болтовню Оскара, изредка отвечая на его вопросы или реплики. Личность Георга все больше и больше начинала интересовать его и он, не удержавшись, решил задать ему важнейший вопрос, прямо как в детстве.

– Джи-Джей, – выждав подходящий момент, начал парень. – Ты ведь не будешь против дружбы со мной?

Тот смущенно улыбнулся и слегка качнул головой.

– Нет, Диего, ты что. Мы тут все вполне дружелюбно относимся друг к другу. Почему ты должен быть исключением?

Парень отвернулся, поняв, что не в силах больше выносить пронзительный взгляд Георга, и сложил руками на груди.

– Ну… я просто подумал… Ты такой успешный, у тебя крутая тачка и… какое тебе дело…

Он не успел договорить, так как Джи-Джей резко и довольно грубо прервал его. 

– Хорошего ты обо мне мнения, – процедил он. – То, что мне нравятся статусные вещи, и я могу их себе позволить, не дает мне право относиться с пренебрежением к тем, кто их не любит или банально не имеет таких денег. Так что, закопай свои предрассудки на заднем дворе и больше никогда не вспоминай о них.

Диего просиял.

– Я очень рад, что ты тоже придерживаешься такого мнения, – приглушенным тоном сказал он. – Ты напоминаешь мне одного моего друга, тот тоже был открытым и душевным человеком. Я бы назвал тебе его фамилию, но я и, возможно, он потом проблем не оберемся. 

– Вау, тайна мадридского двора, – заговорщицки подмигнул он. – Другое дело, что я и не настаиваю. Мне, понимаешь ли, тоже лишние проблемы не нужны.

Они пару минут шли в полной тишине, после чего Диего снова не выдержал.

– Расскажи о себе.

Он и сам поражался своей настойчивости, которая, похоже, что плавно перетекала в излишнюю навязчивость. Но и поделать с собой он тоже ничего не мог. Таинственность Георга необъяснимо притягивала.

– Вопрос на миллион. Даже и не знаю с чего начать, – Джи-Джей, кажется, и вправду был вогнан в тупик. – А что тебе конкретно хотелось бы узнать?

– Ну, скажем… – Диего, рассматривая носки своих туфель, спешно прикидывал, о чем спросить его в первую очередь. – Почему ты просишь называть тебя именно «Джи-Джей»?

– Легко, – отчеканил тот. – Потому что большинство американцев не могут даже нормально выговорить слово «Георг», а некоторые и вовсе норовят обозвать Джорджем. Очень сильно раздражает, знаешь ли. А короткое и запоминающееся прозвище – это выход. [2]

– Так ты не из США?

– Да нет же, я-то почетный гражданин Штатов, но мои дальние предки жили далеко не здесь, – Джи-Джей потянулся к заднему карману джинсов и достал оттуда айфон последней модели, вышедший совсем недавно. Такой, о котором Диего мог только мечтать. С помощью пары незамысловатых касаний он открыл фотографию, на которой был изображен статный мужчина с длинной темной бородой, маленькими, с подозрением прикрытыми глазками и невероятно широкий в плечах. – Это брат моего деда, Густав Ричард Йоханссон, известный норвежский мореплаватель двадцатого века. Ходил в экспедиции по Северному Ледовитому океану и помогал искать месторождения нефти в Северном море. Настоящий викинг, – Георг говорил о своем родственнике так воодушевленно, что Диего даже не заметил, как они вышли в холл. На автомате парни подошли к диванам, расположенным рядом с лифтами, где их уже ждал Оскар, который обогнал их и вырвался вперед. – А дед переехал в Америку, так что мой отец стал первым американцем из рода Йоханссонов.

Диего слушал рассказ Джи-Джея с упоением, не перебивая, и когда тот закончил говорить, не сдержавшись, восторженно объявил.

– У твоей семьи такая интересная история, а ты говорил, что не знаешь, о чем рассказать! И, Боже мой, – парень указал на смартфон в руках Джи-Джея, – где ты его взял?

Георг кротко усмехнулся и протянул новинку своему, удивленно вскинувшему брови, собеседнику.

– Предзаказал. Вижу, ты тоже ценитель хорошей техники, так? В таком случае, можешь опробовать его.

– Еще бы! «Эппл» – техника будущего! – с пафосом произнес Диего и со сверкающими от счастья глазами взял новенький айфон. Выслушивая мини-лекцию Джи-Джея о преимуществах этой модели по сравнению со старыми, парень включил камеру, чтобы по достоинству оценить ее на деле. Попробовав сделать парочку снимков, он, не переставая, восклицал о том, что качество стало намного лучше, а изображение получается четче, после чего решил протестировать фронтальную камеру. Поймав в центр фокуса себя, парень удовлетворенно кивнул, поражаясь достигнутому прогрессу, и хотел было выключить камеру, как вдруг на фоне, позади себя, заметил копну медно-рыжих кудрявых волос.

Резко разворачиваясь, парень, почувствовав, как по всему телу прошли мурашки, увидел ее, источник резко возросшего страха и волнения. Ту самую девушку, которую он сшиб на выходе. Сейчас она выглядела более чем счастливой, целой и здоровой, но парню все равно сделалось не по себе. Ощущая, как тяжелый смартфон заскользил вниз, Диего в последний момент вцепился в него пальцами и, от греха подальше вернул владельцу. Закончив разговаривать с Беттс и попрощавшись, девушка направилась прямо в их сторону. 

Парень, понимая, что возможно, это его единственный шанс извиниться перед ней, сделал пару шагов вперед. Сердце колотилось в бешеном темпе, сделать вдох было сейчас так же сложно, как пробежать кросс, а руки тряслись так, что можно было бы подумать на приступ эпилепсии. Диего и сам не понимал, что с ним творится. Он не переживал так сильно даже тогда, когда позавчера приходил устраиваться сюда на работу. Девушка же, приблизившись к нему, надменно подняла подбородок и, даже не взглянув на застывшего парня, прошла мимо и, как только на этаж прибыл лифт, пропала за отблескивающими металликом дверьми.

 

[1] - В английском его прозвище выглядело бы так – GJ, что было бы инициалами от его имени George Johansson.  
[2] - Имена Георг и Джордж имеют аналогичное написание в английском языке. См. примечание [1].


	4. Среда

Холл вдруг стал каким-то неуютным и блеклым. Съежившись от несуществующего сквозняка, Диего продолжал смотреть на с лязгом захлопнувшиеся двери лифта. Что-то жуткое показалось ему в прозвучавшем звуке, и это что-то нагнало на него чувство полной безнадеги. 

– О Господи, кажется, я слышал звук разбившегося вдребезги сердца. Дзынь! – подал голос Оскар, который уже больше десяти минут не проявлял признаков присутствия. И лучше бы, подумал парень, не проявлял и дальше.

– У меня такое чувство, что я знаю эту девушку, – произнес Джи-Джей, положив руку на плечо Диего. – Что случилось? Впрочем, если не хочешь, можешь не говорить.

Однако парень был вполне настроен на разговор и желал наконец-то выговориться. Уныло развернувшись, он доковылял до дивана и уселся на него. По обе стороны от него расположились Георг и Оскар.

– Вещай, парень, – дал ему добро Джи-Джей.

– И конкретнее, пожалуйста. Желаю знать все в подробностях, – потирая руки, дополнил Алендер.

– Да какие уж тут подробности! – пряча лицо в ладонях, выдохнул Диего. – Я и сам ничего не понимаю и не знаю: ни откуда она, ни почему она находится здесь, в редакции, ни даже кто она такая.

Георг сочувственно опустил взгляд в пол.

– О, все даже так плохо. Но если ты ничего о ней не знаешь, то почему мне тогда показалось, что вы уже встречались? Уж как-то слишком демонстративно она прошла мимо, нет?

– Ну… – парень поджал губы, – мы и вправду уже встречались. Если это можно так назвать. Я… я случайно врезался в нее и сбил с ног.

Лицо Джи-Джея вытянулось и приобрело изумленный оттенок, а Оскар ни с того ни с сего залился раскатистым смехом.

– Бинго! – крикнул он, утирая выступившие слезы. – Этот случай должен попасть вот все хрестоматии! Топ-10 подкатов, вышедших из-под контроля! Да ты просто мастер, Карлос!

Однако энтузиазма Алендера Диего не разделял, и смеяться ему совершенно не хотелось. Он уже начинал думать, что зря вообще начал этот разговор. Он ведь даже толком не знает этих людей, чтобы быть уверенным, что они не поднимут его на смех и не начнут называть его тряпкой и слюнтяем. Оскар же, видимо поняв, что шутка не зашла, деликатно прокашлялся:

– Прости, занесло чуток, ты продолжай, я внимательно слушаю.

И судя по одобрительной улыбке его куратора и слегка прищуренным, но добро смотрящим на него глазам Георга, они оба относились к его словам вполне серьезно и готовы были выслушать его. Тогда Диего максимально подробно пересказал им события того дня, утаив только об угрожавшем ему парне и своем позорном побеге от него.

– Ну, если честно, ничего криминального в твоей истории я не увидел, – заключил Джи-Джей. – И потому мне совершенно неясно, почему она так взъелась.

– О, женщины! Величайшая загадка природы! – театрально вскинув руки, важно объявил Оскар. – Эти создания коварны и хитры, их мысли и желания меняются слишком быстро, а намерения иногда можно понять только будучи женщиной, и то не факт. А еще они могут обидеться на тебя только за то, что ты не так посмотрел. Вот скажи, Карлос, – он прикрыл глаза, словно в полудреме, и приподнял правую бровь, – разве ты бы обиделся на меня за такое?

Диего широко улыбнулся.

– Нет конечно!

– Вот! – Оскар поднял указательный палец вверх, как если бы поучал их. – А женщина вполне могла бы обидеться. А ведь, например, у Йоханссона всегда такое лицо. Прикинь, каково ему… Кстати, Джи-Джей, у тебя девушка-то есть?

Георг, погрузившийся в собственные мысли, встрепенулся и вопросительно уставился на Алендера.

– Чего?

– Я спрашиваю: девушка у тебя есть?

Джи-Джей отрицательно покачал головой и снова продолжил, смотря в одну точку, игнорировать Оскара и обдумывать насущное.

– Хе-хе, что и требовалось доказать, – победно усмехнулся игнорируемый, отворачиваясь от местного сисадмина и возвращаясь к своему курируемому. – Есть еще один вариант, почему рыжая девица так нарочито вызывающе себя ведет, – он приобнял Диего за плечи, притянув его поближе, и полушепотом произнес, – она по тебе сохнет.

Тот лишь скептически закатил глаза и покачал головой.

– Не неси чепухи, Оскар, прошу тебя. Как она может, как ты выразился, сохнуть, если я успел зарекомендовать себя не с самой лучшей стороны? Она меня ненавидит. Или презирает. Или просто терпеть не может. Но от осознания этого мне лучше не становится.

На этих словах Джи-Джей снова отмер и, испугав всех резким движением и звуком, ударил кулаком о раскрытую ладонь.

– Я понял. Все, что тебе надо – просто извиниться перед ней.

Диего активно закивал.

– Тогда она тебя простит, и тебе станет легче.

– Другое дело, – парень выглядел отчаявшимся, – что она не хочет даже общаться со мной.

– Захочет, – неожиданно резко выдал Оскар, хитро скалясь. И тут же, заметив желание своего подопечного задать ему еще как минимум триллион вопросов, поспешил перевести тему. – Так, ладно, я и так с вами тут уже весь день таскаюсь. Надо возвращаться к работе, – тут он, крепко задумавшись, пригладил галстук и, видимо, вспомнив о чем-то крайне важном, замахал руками. – Вот черт, а о самом главном я и забыл! Джи-Джей, мы ж к тебе за делом шли, Диего нужен доступ к корпоративной почте и его личному ящику. Похоже, что наша Железная Леди так забегалась, что напрочь забыла об этом. И еще доступ в архив. Оформишь?

– Проще простого, – с воодушевлением откликнулся Георг. – Хоть сейчас.

– Именно сейчас нам и надо, на самом деле, – решительно ответил Алендер. – Так, Карлос, дуй за бейджем и бегом в офис Йоханссона!

И Диего, вытянувшись по струнке, отдал честь и что есть мочи побежал к своей сумке. Миновав главную дверь, он понесся по самому главному и большому коридору редакции. Для себя он уже сделал некоторое умозаключение, содержавшееся в том, что их редакция чем-то похожа на лабиринт с множественными коридорами, дверьми и открытыми площадками. Новому человеку ничего не стоило заплутать с непривычки, но он умудрился еще ни разу не потеряться в них. Ему голову пришла было мысль, что это тоже один из критериев отбора сотрудников, мол насколько те готовы ежедневно плутать в замысловатых хитросплетениях стен, но Диего отмел эту странную догадку, как нерациональную. Какой работодатель в здравом уме будет так делать?

В оупенспейсе кипела жизнь. Как обычно. Диего заметил за собой, что уже даже и не удивляется, а просто лавирует среди людей, столов и всего того хаоса, перманентно творящегося здесь и утихающего только тогда, когда рабочий день подходит к концу. С некоторыми усилиями наконец-то дойдя до своего места, парень наклонился за сумкой и достал бейдж. Уже собираясь уходить он заметил, как неподалеку стоит Юджин Медли, его новый знакомый, на сей раз покинувший свой кабинет и безуспешно путающийся найти кого-то в толпе. Мужчина выглядел ужасно растерянным. Как только их взгляды сошлись, Диего помахал ему рукой и улыбнулся. Медли тут же заспешил к нему.

– Слава Богу, что ты здесь. Я вас везде искал, – он зашарил глазами в разные стороны. – А где Оскар?

– Он остался в холле, что-то случилось?

Медли поставил руки на стол и, опершись на них, впритык уставился на ошарашенного Диего.

– Мисс Уолетт хочет его видеть! Она уже на пути к его кабинету, я видел, как она проходила здесь. 

По спине Диего прошли мурашки.

– То есть… – он едва мог произнести те устрашающие мысли, что прямо сейчас ясно оформились в его мозгу. – Она видела, что и меня тут не было…

Медли пожал плечами.

– Возможно, я не знаю, – он на секундочку успокоился, а потом вспомнил причину своего появления здесь и снова встрепенулся. – Тебя сложнее поймать, вас здесь много, а вот если Алендера не окажется в кабинете, ему придется объясняться! Предупреди его!

В эмоциях он схватил Диего за плечо.

– Ладно-ладно, я понял, я скажу ему, – чувствуя себя максимально неловко, ответил парень. – А вы что же?

– А я... я к себе пойду. У меня еще работы вагон и маленькая тележка, – спешно заводя руки за спину и поправляя воротник своего пиджака, тихо ответил мужчина, после чего он шустро скрылся с глаз долой. Понимая, что и так уже порядочно задержался, Диего припустил обратно к Оскару и Джи-Джею. Более разгуливать по офису он был не намерен, отныне только отлучка по обязательствам. Если мисс Уолетт все же видела его зияющее пустотой рабочее место, то это его, как сотрудника, не красит. Молодец, Карлос, так держать. Ты делаешь все для того, чтобы потерять работу мечты. 

Выбежав в холл и завидев Алендера, парень направился к нему. Тот беззаботно болтал с Беттс и, кажется, вообще не замечал ничего вокруг, напрочь позабыв о том, что такое реальность. Так что ему действительно стоило напомнить о том, что он слегка забылся. Но стоило Диего подойти к своему куратору, как Беттс испуганно дернулась и, округлив глаза, толкнула Оскара, после чего отвернувшись от всех, якобы погрузилась в работу.

– Что ты тут делаешь? – вопрос вырвался сам собой, и теперь парень корил себя за бестактность. – Э-э… с другой стороны это не важно. Важно, что тебя ищет мисс Уолетт!

– О, правда? – легкомысленно переспросил Оскар, продолжая все так же стоять у стойки, что, надо сказать, очень удивило Диего. – Ты ее видел?

– Нет, но мне сказал Медли, и он же попросил предупредить тебя.

– Ах, Медли… – со смешком ответил Алендер. – Спасибо большое, Диего, я понял. Скоро буду. Что бы я без тебя делал, – он прошелся взглядом по новому подопечному и, указав на бейдж, строго сказал. – Ты что еще ничего не сделал? Давай, бегом и с песней!

Почувствовав легкое смущение, парень кивнул и поспешил к Джи-Джею. Тот все так же стоял у входа в архивы и терпеливо ждал его, перекидываясь короткими предложениями с охранником Джорджем. В этот раз никаких казусов не случилось, и Джордж охотно пропустил их архив, не упустив момента похвалиться Диего своим рисунком и пообещать подарить его ему, как только он будет закончен. Парень же был так польщен этим жестом, что весь следующий час с его лица не слезал румянец. К счастью, это нисколько не мешало ему, а наоборот только помогло. Теперь на его пропускной фотографии он хотя бы будет выглядеть как счастливый живой человек, а не как унылый сирый зомби. Оформление всевозможных почт, паролей и пропусков заняло у него не больше, чем полчаса. Поблагодарив Джи-Джея и распрощавшись с ним, Диего поспешил вернуться к своим непосредственным обязательствам. К тому же теперь у него есть все, что ему необходимо для работы, так что проблем возникнуть не должно. 

Вернувшись к своему родному хаосу, парень, почувствовав некоторую усталость от всей этой беготни, плюхнулся на стул. Не секунды не задумываясь, он включил компьютер и приятно удивился тому, что, в отличие от его старого и тормознутого компьютера в Нью-Йорке, здесь все было обновленным и современным: и жидкокристаллический яркий HD монитор, и восьмые «окна», и даже мощный процессор. Вот это жизнь. Проверив почту и убедившись, что ему еще никаких заданий не приходило, Диего откинулся на стуле и осмотрел свой стол. Все было вроде бы так же, кроме того, что на углу стола вдруг появились неизвестные ему листы. Взяв их в руки, он бегло просмотрел их. Ни один из них не был ему знаком, а о чем и к чему это все он не понимал. Он хотел было спросить у кого-нибудь, зачем ему дали эти бессвязные друг с другом листы, но в таком шуме и движении вытянуть кого-то было за гранью его возможностей. Однако долго оставаться в неведении ему тоже не пришлось. В какой-то момент к нему подошла молодая девушка и разом забрала почти всю кипу листов, не сказав ни слова. Диего даже подумал, что, может, она его и не заметила толком, но быстро потерял к странным листам и девушке интерес. Еще чуть позже за другими бумагами тоже вернулись их обладатели, и один из них таки объяснил Диего, почему они оказались на его столе. Часть он должен был передать дальше, по назначению, а часть просто попали к нему по ошибке. Забавно. Особенно учитывая, что почти весь сегодняшний день он по тем или иным причинам отсутствовал на рабочем месте. И как, спрашивается, он должен был с этим справиться? Впрочем, во всем этом была только его ошибка, так что винить кроме себя было некого. Хорошо хоть еще выговор не сделали. Или чего похуже…

Конец рабочего дня подкрался незаметно. И что самое интересное, если ты не смотришь за временем, то не всегда поймешь, когда свои часы ты отработал, потому что даже после официально завершенного дня обязательно в коридорах, оупенсейсе и кабинетах остается народ. Хотя по общему уровню шума, конечно, можно сделать выводы. Да и по тому, как люди, сливаясь в огромный поток, направляются к выходу тоже. Диего, решив не отставать от остальных, влился в толпу, которая за считанные секунды выбросила его в холл. Здесь он на секундочку остановился, чтобы поправить неудобно сидящую лямку сумки-почтальонки, как вдруг его окликнул Оскар. Тот вразвалочку, сопротивляясь общему потоку, шел прямиком к нему.

– О, Карлос, как хорошо, что ты уже вышел, а то я хотел идти искать тебя в вашем этом улье. 

Сравнение рабочего пространства с ульем Диего понравилось, и он рассмеялся.

– Я тоже рад, что смог выйти, – весело ответил он. – Ты сейчас домой?

– Угу, – кивнул Оскар и как-то хитро посмотрел на парня. – И ты со мной.

Тот хотел было кивнуть в ответ, но вовремя понял, что это не та реплика, что он ожидал получить.

– В смысле? Зачем?.. – в ступоре вопрошал он, пока Оскар, прихватив его за плечи, двинулся к лифтам. 

– Как зачем? Затем! Надо же нам с тобой поближе познакомиться.

Диего, однако, не разделял подобного мнения.

– Мне кажется, это лишнее, – уверенно заявил он, улыбаясь. – У тебя же дома семья, дети. Я буду мешать. Да. Точно.

Он старался убедить Алендера в нецелесообразности этой идеи, но тот не поддавался ни в какую. 

– С какой это стати ты будешь мешать? Не неси чепухи, Карлос.

Но Диего все равно продолжал сомневаться в предложении Оскара, и он попытался применить свой последний аргумент.

– У меня машина глохнет, нужно в сервис отвезти. Так что, думаю, сегодня не получится.

От неожиданности Оскар остановился и удивленно посмотрел на парня. После чего громко расхохотался и уверенно подтолкнул его в кабину, распахнувшего свои двери, лифта.

– Так что ж ты раньше не сказал? – хлопая Диего по спине, воскликнул он. Тот, прокашлявшись, развел руки в стороны. – Тебе повезло, я знаю одного механика – золотые руки у человека. Прямо сейчас поедем к нему, и если что-то серьезное, оставишь ему свою машину.

К такому повороту событий парень готов не был. Но он и не возражал. Фордик нуждался в осмотре и чем скорее, тем лучше.

Достигнув первого этажа, они с Оскаром с кое-как договорились, что сначала они вместе едут к знакомому механику, а потом Диего, в независимости от того, как сложатся дела с его автомобилем, погостит хотя бы пару часов в доме Алендеров. Оплатив парковку, парень сел в салон авто и, в этот раз почти без проблем заведя его, выехал на дорогу. Там, на обочине, его уже ждал Оскар, который, стоило ему завидеть своего курируемого, быстрым шагом направился к большому черному БМВ. Даже через плотно закрытые окна фордика можно было услышать, как ревет его двигатель. Монструозный внедорожник тут же сорвался с места, и парню ничего не оставалось, как следовать за ним. За эти несколько дней он уже вдоволь успел назавидоваться по различным поводам. Такое ощущение, как будто это Джи-Джей и Оскар приехали сюда из Нью-Йорка, причем с Манхеттена, не меньше.

Ехать до сервиса пришлось недолго, хотя он находился практически на окраине. Диего с некоторой иронией отметил, что обшарил почти все окраины города, при этом почти не побывав в центре. Оскар, оставив свой мощный внедорожник на парковке рядом с мастерской, присоединился к парню, который в свою очередь уже заглушил фордик и разговаривал с сурового вида мужчиной в оранжевой спецовке. 

– Эй, Рокко, вечер добрый, – перебил их разговор Алендер, приближаясь большими шагами. – У нас тут чрезвычайная ситуация, посмотришь?

– Можно, – кратко ответил он, поглаживая козлиную бородку. – Этот мальчик, – он указал на стоявшего неподалеку Диего, который после того, как его назвали мальчиком, выглядел очень уязвлено, – говорит у него автомобиль глохнет, и как-то странно рычит в моторе. Возможно, у него карбюратор ни к черту, предохранители полетели…

– И что? Лечится? – спросил Оскар, скрестив руки.

– Вполне, но надо выяснить источник проблемы, осмотреть все и только потом уже приступать к починке. За пару минут это не делается. Ты ведь понимаешь, о чем я?  
Алендер ухмыльнулся.

– Еще бы, – он достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака бумажник, а уже оттуда вытянул какую-то карточку. – Пусть остается здесь столько, сколько нужно. Как только будут подвижки, звони в колокола. Диего! – Оскар вскрикнул его имя так сильно и неожиданно, что бедный парень вздрогнул так, если бы через него пустили ток. – Диктуй свой номер Рокко, он тебе сообщит, как только, так сразу. 

И стоило им обменяться номерами, как Оскар подхватил своего нового коллегу под руку.

– Мы на тебя надеемся, до скорого! – с этими словами он, не дав парню вставить ни слова, повел его к своему личному транспорту.

– Но… как же… – хотел было спросить что-то Диего, уже усаженный на сидение, но Алендер, махнув рукой, прервал его.

– Если ты про оплату, то Рокко принимает деньги только после того, как все сделает. 

– Я…

– А если про то, как скоро он все сделает, то я без понятия. Каждый раз по-разному, в зависимости от проблемы. Для этого у тебя есть его номер. Вот и будете друг другу названивать одинокими вечерами.

И Оскар, рассмеявшись с собственной шутки, указал парню на то, чтобы тот пристегнулся, после чего стартанул. Тому в свою очередь не оставалось ничего другого, как глазеть в окно и думать, как он теперь будет добираться до офиса. Фордика у него временно нет, а перспектива топать каждый раз пешком ему как-то не нравилась. И, словно прочитав его мысли, Алендер как бы невзначай произнес:

– Если хочешь, я могу с утра подвозить тебя в редакцию, пока твоя тачка в ремонте. Мне не сложно.

Уши Диего сделались пунцовыми, а сам он вжался в кресло.

– Оскар, мне, право, неудобно… 

– Брось, помнишь, что я говорил? Мы в редакции своих не бросаем!

Эта фраза должна была расслабить парня, но на самом деле все стало только хуже.

– Не хочу быть для тебя обузой, – он сказал это едва слышно. – Ты слишком много для меня делаешь. Я не заслужил…

Он осекся, увидев лицо Оскара. Тот нахмурился, отчего казался рассерженным. 

– А, то есть я хреновый куратор, да?

Диего почувствовал себя так, как если бы на него вылили целую бочку ледяной воды. Голова вдруг ни с того ни с сего закружилась. Онемевшими пальцами, он схватился за сиденье, лишь бы не потерять равновесие и сознание.

– Н-нет! Нет! Я не это имел в виду, – запротестовал он, ощущая внутри себя чуть ли не извержение вулкана. – Ты отлично справляешься! Не представляю, как бы я влился в коллектив без тебя. Это я проблемный. Мне очень жаль, что я вечно приношу один негатив. Прости. Я неудачник…

В салоне воцарилась полнейшая тишина, слышно было лишь, как плавно движется машина по дороге, шурша шинами и шумя двигателем. Парень не знал, что на него нашло. Но ему было жутко стыдно. За все. За себя в первую очередь. Нет. Он не хотел, чтобы Оскар считал себя виноватым, когда это совсем не так. Он не хотел, чтобы он думал, что что-то делает не так, когда он старается изо всех сил. Это он, Диего, ходячая неприятность. И с этим ничего не поделаешь. 

Правда, на его удивление, Оскар и не думал обижаться. Он ухмыльнулся и скосил глаза на своего непутевого собеседника. 

– Так вот оно что, – проговорил он, поворачивая руль. Они прибыли. – Увереннее надо быть, Карлос. Девушки любят напористых.

– А при чем тут девушки? – находясь в непонятках из-за внезапно переменившейся темы, спросил парень. 

– Как это при чем? А как же твоя рыжая незнакомка? Не думаю, что она то самое исключение из правил, – подмигнул Алендер, жестом приглашая Диего пройти к двери дома, заглушив мотор внедорожника. – И постарайся убрать со своей морды лица эту унылую мину, прошу. У меня жена очень эмоционально чувствительна и вообще тот еще эмпат. Увидит, что ты грустит, не отстанет, пока не вытянет всю душу и не закормит до смерти или, как минимум, лишних килограммов. А ты этого не хочешь, верно?

Оскар, усмехнувшись, многозначительно похлопал себя по животу и, отворив дверь, снова пропустил гостя вперед.

Пройдя внутрь, Диего оказался в просторной прихожей, освещенной ярким и теплым комнатным светом. Уже по ней можно было оценить размеры самого дома и состоятельность его хозяина. Дом Алендеров действительно был не из простых и бюджетных, и почему-то создавалось впечатление, что Оскар всеми доступными способами пытался показать, что он ни в чем не нуждается. Хотя парень понял это еще когда увидел его внедорожник. Забавно, однако, что при всем при этом хозяин столь престижных вещей носил нелепый пиджак с заплатками. Впрочем, очевидно, только он может решать, что, как и куда ему носить. 

– Проходи наверх, – полушепотом подал наконец голос домовладелец, снявши туфли и пнув их в сторону полки для обуви. Диего, посмотрев на ноги и запоздало поняв, что и ему надо бы разуться, кивнул и наклонился вниз. Закончив с этим и аккуратно отложив обувь в сторону, он отказался от тапочек, предложенных Оскаром, и двинулся было к лестнице, но тут из проема, ведущего в общую комнату, высунулась маленькая взъерошенная голова.

– Па! – крикнула она, после чего из-за стены показалось и все остальное. Это был маленький лопоухий мальчик, который прямо сейчас на всех парах бежал к ним. Он показался парню ужасно знакомым, но вспомнить, где он мог его видеть, не получалось. – Конфеты!

Мальчик остановился прямо перед Оскаром и вытянул вперед руки, сложив их ковшиком. Тот в свою очередь с обреченным выражением лица полез в карманы, откуда вытащил целую горсть сладостей, тех самых, что лежали в вазочке на стойке Беттс, и передал ребенку.

– Что надо сказать? – уперев руки в бока, поучающее спросил он.

– Шпашибо, – с широкой улыбкой ответил мальчишка, поглощая конфету за конфетой, после чего исчез так же быстро и неожиданно, как и появился.

– Ишь, мелкий вымогатель! – со смехом произнес Оскар, подталкивая своего гостя к лестнице. – И так изо дня в день.

– Так это твой сын? А как его зовут? – поинтересовался Диего, осматривая верхний этаж. Тут, к слову, интерьер был куда скромнее, да и свет приглушеннее. 

– Ага, Дейвом зовут. Та еще несносная юла, весь дом на ушах держит.

– Дейв? – задумчиво переспросил парень, прикусывая губу. – Знакомое имя.

Алендер, хлопнув гостя по плечу, рассмеялся.

– Да еще бы не знакомое! Каждый второй у нас в Штатах Дейв, имя-то популярное.

С этим поспорить было сложно. Популярнее, пожалуй, только Джон. Или Джек. Или еще что-нибудь четырехбуквенное. 

Пройдя по небольшому коридору до конца и свернув направо, Оскар остановился перед массивной черной дверью, на которой значилось «Не входить без разрешения. Собственность Оскара Алендера». 

– Ух ты, надо же, как у тебя все серьезно, – опасливо покосился Диего на дверь. – А мне-то войти можно?

– Даже нужно, – усмехнулся «собственник». – А на это, – он указал на табличку, – не обращай внимания. Простая формальность, чтобы некоторые особо любопытные домочадцы не совали свой нос куда не надо. Вообще, если честно, в этом доме небезопасно оставлять что-то важное без присмотра дольше, чем на пару минут. Так положишь какую-нибудь вещь на стол или еще куда, отвернешься, а ее уже нет. Я так, например, один раз ту книгу, что тебе давал почитать, проморгал. 

– Как это? Прям в собственном доме? – недоуменно спросил парень, глядя на вдруг явственно покрасневшие уши куратора.

– Ну да, – пробурчал тот. – Но я знаю, куда она делась. Ее Дейв стащил. 

– Почитать?

– Еще бы! Вымогать сладости! А на днях он увел у меня распечатки статей. Говорит, отдам, когда 50 конфет принесешь. Стелла ругается на него за это, а я смеюсь и вспоминаю, как и сам таким в детстве был. Таки, почему бы и нет, пока мелкий, пусть балуется. Чем бы дитя ни тешилось, лишь бы никого не угробило.

На этих словах он оттолкнул дверь и в удивлении замер на пороге. В комнате на четвереньках стояла пухленькая женщина с забранными в кичку светлыми волосами. В руках у нее находились совок и швабра, так что, похоже, до того, как Оскар решил войти в комнату, она убиралась. Резко поднявшись на ноги, женщина неловко рассмеялась и, отложив в сторону орудия для наведения чистоты, завела руки за спину.

– Стелла! – как-то слишком резко вскрикнул отчего-то рассерженный хозяин дома. – Что ты тут делаешь? Я же сказал, не заходить в мой кабинет! Я даже написал об этом!

– Прости, – все так же мило улыбаясь, ответила она, – я не думала, что ты так рано вернешься…

– Не думала она! – проворчал он. – Ты никогда ни о чем не думаешь. А потом вечные проблемы тут и там! – он быстрым шагом прошел в комнату мимо Стеллы и, бухнувшись на скромно стоящий у стены диванчик, помассировал виски. – Ладно, иди давай, там вон Дейв внизу очередную порцию конфет получил, смотри, чтобы он не переусердствовал.

Женщина, надув губы, кротко кивнула и, захватив инвентарь, покинула комнату. Диего зачем-то проводил ее взглядом. Он был уверен, что они с ней уже встречались, но где и когда он не помнил. Уже подходя к лестнице, она вдруг обернулась и радостно воскликнула:

– Я вспомнила, ты же тот парень из супермаркета! 

И тут его осенило. Паззл наконец-то сложился.

– Э-э, да, это я… Спасибо еще раз за пакет, – он поднял вверх большой палец, не зная, как еще показать свою благодарность. 

– Да не за что, боже ж ты мой! – воскликнула она, отмахиваясь и хохоча. – Кстати, получается, это ты новичок, которого вверили моему мужу на работе?

Парень подтверждающе кивнул.

– Рада, что вы с Оскаром смогли сойтись характерами, его, знаешь ли, не все могут вытерпеть, – Диего, смутившись, неловко улыбнулся. – Чувствуй себя здесь как дома!

– С-спасибо.

Однако Стелла уже не слушала его. Она на цыпочках спустилась по ступенькам вниз и, судя по грозным ноткам в голосе, пошла поучать Дейва по наказу мужа. Именно в этот же момент парень почувствовал, как кто-то втаскивает его в комнату. 

– Ты чего застрял? – Оскар бесцеремонно схватил его за рукав пиджака и, без сопротивлений со стороны, втянул в помещение. – Что-то случилось?

– Да нет, все в порядке, – ответил Диего, присаживаясь на диван. – Просто мы с твоей женой уже встречались. Кстати, очень милая женщина, почему ты так строг с ней?

Алендер сощурил глаза и уставился на собеседника.

– А почему ты лезешь в чужую жизнь? А, ну конечно, ты же бездушный журналюга, тебе по должности положено.

Парень саркастически поднял одну бровь, но, тем не менее, стушевался. Мысли иногда озвучивались быстрее, чем он вообще успевал подумать, целесообразно ли это в данный момент.

– И где это вы успели встретиться? – Оскар выглядел так, словно был на допросе. Причем допрашивали явно не его.

– Да пару дней назад, в супермаркете. Я затарился съестными запасами и, когда понес это все в машину, мой пакет порвался. Тут-то мне на выручку и пришла Стелла. Не смотри на меня так!

Алендер, вытянув губы уточкой, максимально сильно сощурил глаза и, сжав руки в кулаки, подпер ими лицо. Он, не отводя глаз, в упор смотрел на Диего и даже не моргал.

– Я слежу за тобой, – произнес он и подкрепил свои слова характерным жестом. После чего они оба, не сдержавшись, захохотали. – А если серьезно, то женщина, какой бы милой она не была, должна знать свое место. Это я к твоему последнему вопросу. Ты, кстати, будешь чай?

Оскар поднялся с дивана и, подойдя к столу, указал на электрический чайник, который там стоял.

– Ну, давай, – неуверенно ответил Диего. – Почему ты так считаешь? В смысле, про женщин?

– Да потому что! – щелкнул выключатель, после чего чайник начал приглушенно шипеть. – Ты им только повод дай, они тебе руку по локоть отгрызут! Они ж, эти женщины, коварные существа. Так воды намутят, что мама не горюй!

– А вот, представь на секундочку, что ты сам женщиной стал, то как бы ты отреагировал на подобное заявление?

Оскар нахмурился и, подперев руками бока, уселся на краешек стола. Было видно, что тема разговора ему совсем не нравится.

– Делать мне нечего, кроме как женщиной становиться. Если бы да кабы! 

– И все-таки, чисто теоретически, – настаивал на своем парень.

– Чисто теоретически… – домовладелец в раздумьях почесал затылок. – Я бы, наверное, понимал это и вел бы себя соответствующе. Подавал бы пример другим девушкам. Чтобы знали, как правильно. Вот!

Его громкое восклицание совпало ровно с тем моментом, как вода закипела, и чайник со щелчком выключился. Радуясь, что можно переключиться на другую тему, Оскар полез в шкаф за чайными пакетиками.

– Тебе зеленый или черный?

– Без разницы, – ответил Диего, закидывая ногу на ногу. – Я все равно в этих сортах чая не разбираюсь, я больше по кофе.

Оскар, надрывая блестящую упаковку, удивленно вскинул брови.

– А чего ты сразу не сказал? Я бы за кофе сбегал...

– Не надо, спасибо, – тут же прервал его Диего, улыбаясь. – Чай так чай.

Алендер пожал плечами и, окунув в рельефную красиво отделанную чашку цвета черного оникса чайный пакетик, подошел к парню и вручил ему ее. Тот, слегка наклоняя ее, начал наблюдать, как по перламутровым стенкам разливается темно-багровый чай.

– Кстати, а что там с мисс Уолетт?

При упоминании главреда Оскар передернулся. 

– А что с ней? Вроде жива-здорова, и на том спасибо.

– Я не о том, хотя, это без сомнения, хорошо, – Диего снова всмотрелся в темную жижу. Чаинки задорно плясали и словно водили хоровод, во всю наслаждаясь моментом, перед тем, как весь чай кончится и они упокоятся на дне чашки. – Помнишь, когда я передал тебе сообщение от Медли. Когда она искала тебя.

– А-а, ты об этом, – Оскар заметно расслабился и отпил глоток. – Она и вправду искала меня, чтобы проверить, как у меня продвигаются дела, – и заметив округлившиеся глаза своего курируемого, усмехнулся, – но ты не переживай, все нормально. Тогда, когда мы с тобой встретились впервые, в тот день я задержался вечером, чтобы доделать всю необходимую работу, так чтобы на следующий день быть готовым провести для тебя экскурсию. Неужели ты меня совсем за дурака держишь?

Парень активно замотал головой и чуть было не расплескал весь свой чай.

– Нет, но… Юджин сказал, что тебе не поздоровится, если она не увидит тебя в кабинете. Неужели ты успел?

– Неа, не успел, и, как видишь, все равно при должности, – флегматично ответил Алендер. – Больше слушай Медли. Я применил давнюю хитрость. Называется, я за кофием отлучался. Работает всегда безотказно.

И снова в кабинете Оскара послышался смех. Так Диего просидел у него в гостях до самого позднего вечера, перетирая от том и о сем. Однако, спохватившись, что на улице уже темно и, чем дальше в ночь, тем сильнее будет холодать, а ему еще надо домой пешком добираться, парень резко вскочил с места и, наскоро распрощавшись, выбежал на лестницу, а потом и в прихожую. Там с кухни доносился голос Стеллы, которая подпевала телевизору, настроенному на музыкальный канал. Услышав шаги гостя, она выглянула в коридор и, бросив все дела, вышла к нему.

– Уже уходишь? – поинтересовалась она.

– Угу, время позднее, а мне еще пешком добираться, – бросил он, натягивая туфли.

Стелла, казалось, опешила.

– Пешком?! – она явно была обескуражена таким заявлением. – Нет, пешком не стоит. Оскар! Отвези его домой!

Заливаясь краской и заходясь в уверениях, что он и сам справится, Диего попытался отговорить ее, но та была непреклонна.

– Не говори глупостей! – произнесла она, складывая руки как при молитве. – Сейчас на улице темень и холодрыга такая, куда тебе в таком легком пиджаке по городу таскаться. Нет, я настаиваю. Пусть Оскар тебя подвезет. Так будет и быстрее, и надежнее. Оскар, где ты?

– Да иду я! – крикнул тот, появляясь в прихожей. – Чего разоралась? 

– Отвези его на машине домой, твой новый знакомый тут пешком по улице собрался топать! Кстати, как твое имя?

– Д-диего. Диего Карлос.

– Приятно познакомиться, я Стелла. 

– Мне тоже, – парень хотел было протянуть ей руку, но Оскар резко схватил его за плечи и подтолкнул к выходу.

– Ну и что, что пешком, подумаешь, – встрял он. – Настоящий мужик, не то, что некоторые.

– Алендер! – вспетушилась Стелла. – Прекрати немедленно.

– Обязательно прекращу, как только кардиограмма покажет отсутствие у меня пульса! – парировал он, после чего окончательно вытолкнул Диего за дверь и захлопнул ее. – Фух, еле отделались. Ты уж прости за это, она если на какой-то идее зацикливается, так ее не переубедить. – он задумчиво глянул на парня. – Интересно, кого же мне это напоминает.

Тот, смерив своего куратора упрекающим взглядом, слегка толкнул его в бок. 

До дома на Грин Стрит они добрались довольно быстро: то ли потому что улицы в это время были особенно свободными, то ли потому что разговор с Оскаром затягивал и лишал чувства времени и других ощущений, но в любом случае, распрощавшись с ним, Диего явственно почувствовал, как на него накатила непонятно откуда взявшаяся усталость. Прикрывая рукой очередной зевок, парень вошел в дом и запер двери на засов. Спустя пару минут в окнах его дома полностью погас свет.

***

Будильник усиленно раздирал уши, воспроизводя уже в который раз прилипчивую мелодию, которую Диего, он готов был в этом поклясться, за многие годы возненавидел всей душой. Сквозь сон он потянулся к телефону, чтобы избавить себя от страданий. Как только с назойливым звонком было покончено, парень сразу, ни секунды не раздумывая, решил освежиться. Прохладный душ просто обязан был его взбодрить. После водных процедур последовал крепкий кофе. Этот утренний комплекс Диего называл «прилив бодрости» и за время учебы в колледже успел отработать на все сто, и, надо сказать, он вполне себе работал. Иногда, конечно, давая сбои, но это можно списать на погрешности, а они есть, были и будут. И тут уж ничего не попишешь. Собравшись с силами и одевшись, он хотел уже было выходить из дома, но вспомнил о том, что его машина нынче в ремонте, и это означает, что ему придется идти на работу пешком. И хоть сегодня погода была не сказать, что плохой, но вполне сносной, неприятные воспоминания о том дне все еще оставались достаточно яркими, чтобы он хотел повторять тот эксперимент еще раз. Тем более что погода в Портсайде была крайне капризной и изменчивой вещью и запросто могла бы сделать ему подлянку где-нибудь на середине пути. Вспомнив о вчерашнем предложении Оскара подвезти его, он, надеясь, что это была не очередная его шутка и не простой дружеский жест, отправил ему сообщение. 

Убрав айфон в карман пиджака, Диего понадеялся, что Алендер вовремя откликнется на его просьбу. Делать пока парню было нечего, и он решил подышать свежим воздухом. Выйдя во двор, он на автомате направился к гаражу. Подняв железные двери гаража, он вошел внутрь. Без фордика здесь стало как-то пусто и еще более неуютно. Обходя помещение, парень разглядывал вещи, находящиеся здесь. Все, что здесь было, осталось от предыдущих хозяев. Какие-то ящики, в которые Диего так ни разу не заглядывал, да и сейчас желанием не особо горел, банки из-под краски, старый чемодан, стремянка, моток проволоки и еще куча всего другого, что могло бы пригодиться в быту. Собираясь уходить, он еще раз напоследок осмотрел вещи, находившиеся в гараже, и вдруг заметил, как за стопкой обойных рулонов и другими строительными принадлежностями блеснуло что-то металлическое. Нахмурившись, парень подошел к тому, что так неожиданно привлекло его внимание. Аккуратно отодвинув стремянку и переставив обойные рулоны, он увидел нечто угловатое, покрытое тряпкой. Из-под тряпки торчала педаль на металлическом креплении, от которой, скорее всего, и отразился свет. Сорвав ткань с предмета, он увидел под ней обычный велосипед. Со спустившимися колесами, слетевшей цепью, поцарапанный и чуть грязный, но все еще явно ходовой. Только устранить все проблемы, и его вполне можно использовать по назначению. Улыбаясь внезапной находке, Диего выкатил велосипед поближе к выходу. Теперь ему было, чем заняться сегодня вечером. Цепи натягивать он научился от своего бро из колледжа Ала, а вот с колесами… Тут сложнее, так как насоса у него не было. Но он подозревал, что Оскар сможет помочь ему и в этом вопросе. Наверняка, у такого активного мальчика, как Дейв, есть велосипед, который частенько приходится накачивать.

Стоило ему подумать о семействе Алендера, как айфон тут же завибрировал в его кармане. Сдвинув слайдер на экране, Диего услышал голос Оскара:

– Ты где?

Простой и лаконичный вопрос казалось ввел в ступор парня.

– Э-э… у себя дома.

– А, отлично, – услышал он спустя пары секунд молчания. – Я просто думал, что, может, ты уже передумал или не дождался меня.

– Да куда я денусь, – фыркнул Диего и улыбнулся. – Но вообще тебе не мешало бы поторопиться, ты скоро? А то вот возьму и на самом деле передумаю.

– Стой, где стоишь! – немедленно послышался приказ из трубки и Диего, не в силах сдержаться, засмеялся. – Чего ржешь? Я сказал стоять! От меня и правда никуда не денешься, хоть из-под земли достану!

И они, посмеявшись, прервали разговор. Диего продолжил стоять на лужайке перед домом в ожидании куратора. Хотя на сегодняшний день сложно было однозначно сказать, кто из них куратор, а кто курируемый. Уровень фамильярности между ними достиг таких высот, что парню порой становилось ужасно неловко. Но раз Оскару так было комфортно, то он был готов перетерпеть неудобства. В конце концов, получить должность и приобрести полезные знакомства для него было куда важнее, чем выказывать свою привередливость. 

Послышался звук тормозящих об асфальт шин, и Диего увидел Оскаров внедорожник. Чуть погодя он уже бежал к нему, приветствуя водителя.

– Ты выглядишь каким-то уж слишком счастливым для будничного утра. Что случилось? – с подозрением спросил тот, когда парень влез внутрь и пристегнулся. Развернув машину, он дал по газам, и внедорожник помчался к, ставшему уже привычным, исполинскому зданию. 

– Да нет, ничего такого, – Диего хотел было произнести это с безразличным выражением лица, но у него ничего не получилось. Ухмылка выдала его в два счета.

– Ну-ну, на ничего так не улыбаются, – не отставал Оскар, щелкая по кнопке плеера. – Что бы включить? Есть предложения?

– Ерунда, нашел в гараже велосипед, оставленный предыдущими владельцами. У тебя, кстати, насоса нет? – парень задумчиво глянул на приборную панель. – Может «What is love?» Хаддавэя? Если есть, конечно. 

– Велосипед? Интересно. А насчет насоса, был где-то, но сейчас я вряд ли его найду. Надо бы тоже инвентаризацию закромов провести, глядишь, отыщется, – Оскар усмехнулся и в последний раз нажал на кнопку проигрывателя, после чего на весь салон раздалась энергичная мелодия, усиленная динамиками. – Кстати, я и не думал, что ты знаешь эту песню. Какого ты года рождения?

– Девяностого, – покачиваясь в такт музыке, ответил Диего. – Но, поверь мне, это ничего не значит. Я и «Happy New Year» шведских ребят из ABBA знаю, хотя ей уже тоже сколько лет. 

– Так это хит, ее все знают, – как-то неуверенно возразил Алендер.

– А у Хаддавэя не хит? Не смеши меня. Лучше подбавь газу, мы, кажется, опаздываем.

На самом деле у них еще было время в запасе, но Диего хотел прибыть на место пораньше, чтобы успеть сбегать к Джи-Джею. Может быть, у него насос надеется быстрее, чем у Оскара. Всю дорогу они пародировали клип песни и прибыли в офис довольно быстро. Как только парень распрощался с куратором, который после этого присоединился к явно невыспавшейся Беттс, он направился в архивы. Поздоровавшись с Джорджем и успешно минуя его, он быстрым шагом дошел до кабинета Георга, но вынужден был разочарованно простонать. Джи-Джея на месте не было. Еще раз удостоверившись в этом, парень обреченно вздохнул и развернулся, чтобы вернуться к себе, но тут же, встретившись с Георгом носом к носу, вздрогнул и выронил из рук пропуск, который он все еще зачем-то держал в руках. Тот, нагнувшись, подобрал его с пола и вручил обратно парню.

– Пытаешься взять мой кабинет штурмом? 

Он широко улыбнулся и от этого его и так постоянно прикрытые глаза стали казаться еще уже, а сам парень – загадочнее. Диего смущенно улыбнулся в ответ.

– Нет, что ты, – промямлил он, неотрывно глядя Георгу в глаза и не понимая, почему он не может от них оторваться. – Просто я… – он чувствовал себя настолько неловко, что даже забыл, зачем пришел, – я хотел спросить, есть ли у тебя насос. Велосипедный. Да.

Ему думалось, что он несет какую-то чушь из-за обуревавшей его неловкости, но и поделать с этим он ничего не мог. Впрочем, Джи-Джею, похоже, так не казалось. Тот продолжал расслабленно стоять рядом, выслушивая его, и смотреть на собеседника из-под приспущенных век. 

– Есть, – коротко ответил он. – Тебе одолжить?

– Да, – тут же ответил парень, – если можно.

– Можно, конечно. Во сколько у тебя сегодня заканчивается смена?

Диего зачем-то глянул на экран айфона. Тот показывал, что парень опаздывает уже на добрых десять минут, но почему-то сейчас его это совсем не интересовало. 

– В пять вечера, – твердо ответил он. 

– Отлично, у меня в четыре, но, ладно, я тебя подожду, а потом съездим ко мне.  
Парень ощутил новую волну смущения, накатывавшуюся на него. На это раз потому, что он из-за полной ерунды задерживает человека. Но в отличие от ситуации с Оскаром сейчас он не стал возражать.

– Только если тебе не сложно, – аккуратно озвучил он свои мысли. 

– Не переживай. Это пустяки, все отлично, – поспешил успокоить его Джи-Джей. Все же он однозначно был приятным человеком. – Встретимся вечером.

На этих словах он подмигнул Диего и скрылся за дверью кабинета. Тот запоздало кивнул и на этот раз окончательно покинул архивы. В спешке возвращаясь к работе, он поприветствовал Беттс, на что та неохотно откликнулась. Сегодня в оупенспейсе было чуть спокойнее, с чем это было связано парень не знал, но подозревал, что это неспроста. Поблагодарив всех известных богов за возможность поработать в относительной тишине, он включил компьютер и, вбив свою почту и пароль от нее, увидел, что сегодня у него наконец-то состоится его дебют на новой должности. Именно ему поручили поприсутствовать на ежегодной благотворительной школьной ярмарке и написать о ней. По спине парня прошли мурашки. Предвкушая сегодняшний день, он молниеносно сорвался со стула, резким движением спугнув сидевших рядом с ним людей. Виновато взглянув на них, он выключил компьютер, схватил сумку и под завистливые взгляды коллег, вынужденных до конца дня сидеть тут, направился к выходу. Он почти добрался до лифтов, когда откуда ни возьмись прямо перед ним возникла мисс Уолетт. От такой неожиданной встречи парень замер, не решаясь сделать шаг.

– Доброе утро, Диего, – обратилась она к нему. По ее лицу все еще нельзя было понять, что она думает или чувствует, а потому он лишь улыбнулся в ответ. – При нашей первой встрече я забыла выдать вам ваш личный ящик, так что спешу уведомить, что вам необходимо написать заметку о школьной ярмарке, которая будет проходить сегодня на главной площади города, – сделав выразительную паузу между словами, она продолжила. – Прошу прощения за неудобства, мы это обязательно исправим. 

– Не стоит волноваться, у меня уже все есть, – произнес Диего, видя, как изгибаются брови начальницы. – Оскар и Джи-Джей помогли мне с этим, так что я в курсе задания.

– Оскар и Джи-Джей? – удивленно переспросила она.

– Оскар и Георг, – поправил себя парень, догадавшись, что мисс Уолетт скорее всего не в курсе его прозвища. Однако он ошибся.

– Да-да, я знаю о его любви к придумыванию себе альтернативных имен, – она дежурно улыбнулась. – Просто для них это в принципе не характерно. Не думала, что вам удастся расшевелить этих двоих. Видимо, кураторство все-таки идет Алендеру на пользу. 

Диего, не зная, что ответить мысленно согласился с утверждением. Мисс Уолетт пару секунд простояла в раздумьях, а потом, вспомнив о Диего, еще раз на всякий случай, напомнила ему о его задании и похвалила за инициативность.

– Надеюсь, вы продолжите в том же духе, – сказала она напоследок перед тем, как распрощаться со своим новым сотрудником. – И поспешите, ярмарка начинается в десять. Удачи.

Диего прибыл на праздник прямо к самому его началу. И хотя он думал, что реальная движуха начнется ближе к полудню, на площади уже находилось достаточно много народу. Главная площадь Портсайда была даже не столько площадью, сколько парком и представляла собой продолговатую прямоугольную аллею, начинающуюся от самого большого молла города и заканчивающуюся у здания ратуши. Аллея эта была городской рекреационной зоной с тропами, клумбами, аккуратно по стандарту высаженными деревьями и кустарниками и даже беседкой, в которой обычно сидели пожилые люди и играли друг с другом в шахматы или маджонг. Сейчас же все это пространство было заставлено различными палатками, а в конце, у ратуши, расположилась небольшая импровизированная сцена с экраном.

Решив, что пока ему особенно и не о чем писать, и вообще, он займется этим позже, парень медленно пошел вдоль многочисленных палаток. Все они делились на два типа: первый – это те, в которых можно было поиграть в те или иные игры и попытать удачу. У таких палаток уже даже сейчас столпился народ, и начала образовываться очередь, в основном из детей и их родителей и молодых парочек, в которых один из партнеров хотел выиграть что-нибудь другому. Диего, хоть и не относился ни к одним, ни к другим, тоже попробовал свои силы в таких играх. В итоге, он не выиграл ничего, а в одной из палаток, где надо было на скорость выбивать молотком появлявшихся в огромном количестве и тут же исчезавших кроликов, он и вовсе умудрился проиграть какому-то мальчугану. Вообще нынешние дети его поражали. Во всех смыслах. Хотя, может быть, он тоже был таким в детстве, просто сейчас уже не помнит об этом.

Второй же тип ярмарочных палаток представлял собой точки продаж всяких разных вкусностей, приготовленных школьниками и различными предприятиями города, или сувенирной продукции и других ништячков. Как утверждали плакаты на стендах рядом с палатками, деньги с продаж и игр будут переведены на счет местных общественно-благотворительных организаций, так что Диего не погнушался прикупить себе что-нибудь. Сначала он обошел все лавки, в которых продавались несъедобные вещи, и приметил для себя в одной из них отличный полупрозрачный чехол для айфона голубого цвета, как раз такой, какой он хотел. В другой палатке он купил себе брелок с видами Портсайда. На этом он пока остановился. Все же для него деньги тоже были не лишними. Будь его воля, он бы, конечно, еще приобрел себе насос, но, увы, на ярмарке такого никто не предлагал.

Огромные часы на ратуше пробили одиннадцать и Диего решил, что сейчас он был бы не против подкрепиться, тем более что с утра он опять пренебрег едой. Если бы Людмила, узнала, то точно убила бы его за это. Вообще Людмила была из тех родителей, что опекают до последнего и даже, когда их чадам исполняется двадцатник, а то и вовсе тридцатник, все равно продолжают звать их уменьшительно-ласкательными именами или прозвищами и говорить о них, как о детях. Благо, парень не рассказывал ей обо всем, что с ним происходит, потому что знать об этом ей совершенно не обязательно.

Обойдя с дюжину палаток, Диего остановился у одной-единственной, в которой продавались песочное печенье с джемом и хот-доги. Но не ассортимент привлек его внимание, а люди, которые, собственно, и продавали все это. За прилавком стояли Стелла и Дейв. 

– Какая приятная встреча, – сказал он, подойдя к их палатке. – Вы тоже участвуете?

– Привет, Диего! – воскликнула женщина, раскладывая свежий товар. – От школы, да. Дейв был очень рад, что сможет представить всем выпечку собственного производства.

Мальчик, услышавший, что о нем говорят, спрятался за матерью. Диего это показалось невероятно умилительным.

– Так значит, ты у нас любишь готовить, да, Дейв? – спросил он, чуть нагибаясь, чтобы тот точно его услышал. – Это похвально. 

Ответа он не получил, но это его не остановило.

– И у тебя очень хорошо получается, – тут он обратился к Стелле. – Я возьму все, что есть на столе.

Женщина резко выдохнула и каким-то слегка севшим голосом спросила:

– Тебе с собой, да?

– Конечно, я сейчас все не съем, – рассмеялся парень. – Сколько с меня?

Стелла в одно мгновение схватила калькулятор.

– Двадцать долларов, – ответила она и, уже более мягким и тихим голосом добавила. – Спасибо. 

Она, широко улыбнувшись, скрылась за прилавком, после чего показалась снова. В ее руках лежала какая-то книжка в черной кожаной обложке. 

– Это тебе от нас, как рекордсмену по количеству купленного. Держи!

С благодарностью приняв подарок, он открыл его и обнаружил, что это и не книга вовсе. Это был какой-то странный блокнот, в котором половина листов были расчерчены как в обычном блокноте, а половина были абсолютно пустыми, как в скетчбуке. Улыбаясь, парень решил, что он так и будет его называть. Блокнот-скетчбук. Прижимая подарок к груди, он забрал свою покупку и в очередной раз принялся благодарить семью Алендеров. В какой-то момент Диего услышал, что со сцены доносятся голоса и, оставив Стеллу и Дейва, который в итоге все же сказал: «Спасибо!», заторопился к центру событий. Там, на возвышении, уже стояла мэр Портсайда, Лорейн Штэйнмайер.

– Доброго дня, дорогие горожане, – бодро декларировала она. – В этом году наша ярмарка, проводимая на добровольных основах и приуроченная к всеобщему Дню солидарности, достигла поистине широких масштабов. Сегодня мы имеем пятьдесят семь спонсоров, более сотни участников и тысячи долларов, которые только благодаря энтузиазму граждан нам удалось собрать на благие дела. Спасибо всем тем, кто сегодня посетил ярмарку, нашим замечательным участникам и организаторам. Каждый из вас внес свою лепту, проявил активность и теперь, конечно, не осталось сомнений в том, городу нужно и дальше устраивать подобные мероприятия. И мы должны сказать спасибо всем нашим жителям за такой уникальный опыт.

Все вокруг зашлись аплодисментами. 

– Ярмарка продлится до двух часов, так что у тех, кто только что пришел, еще есть время обойти все палатки и стенды. Прошу участников принять к сведению, что результаты конкурса будут подведены ближе к двум часам.

После этих слов мэр еще раз поблагодарила всех и сошла со сцены. Люди снова стали рассредоточиваться по палаткам. Снова вернувшись к лавке Стеллы и Дейва, парень поинтересовался, что это за конкурс такой.

– А, просто каждый из участников пытается продать больше других и получить большую выручку, – пояснила Стелла, доставая из-под стола все новые порции печенья. Диего тут же напросился ей помочь, на что женщина откликнулась положительно. Расставляя тарелки с вкусностями, парень думал, что если это все и вправду делал или помогал делать Дейв, то он ему невероятно завидует. Сам он готовить не мог, не умел и не любил. И вообще очередная готовка, а уж тем более внезапный кулинарный эксперимент вполне себе могли закончиться спаленной едой, сгоревшей кастрюлей и задымленной квартирой настолько, что несведущие в кулинарном мастерстве Диего могли бы подумать, что у него случился пожар.

– Стелла, извините, а вы не будете против, если я останусь здесь с вами до самого конца ярмарки? – ставя очередную тарелку на стол, будто бы невзначай спросил он.

– Боже мой! – воскликнула она. – Конечно же нет. Как тебе будет угодно. Заодно, если что, поможешь Дейву подсчитать выручку за его хот-доги.

Ага, значит, все-таки только хот-доги. Ну что ж, тоже неплохо. Он и этого не умеет.

Остаток ярмарочного дня Диего провел за прилавком семьи Алендеров. Периодически он продолжал заново заставлять стол сдобой, когда старые печенья продавались, и подсказывал Дейву, сколько тому нужно спросить с покупателей. Всецело погрузившись ту самую атмосферу легкого соперничества, которую он лет десять уже не ощущал, так как его обучение в средней школе давно закончилось, он напрочь забыл о важном правиле в работе настоящего журналиста. Необходимо всегда быть максимально объективным. Однако сейчас, когда он всеми руками был за победу Алендеров, невмешательством в ситуацию тут и не пахло.

Гул от ратушных часов разнесся по всей ярмарке, оповещая народ о том, что два часа дня уже наступили. Стелла и Дейв, собрав все деньги, полученные за их съедобные шедевры, ушли к месту сбора и подсчета, а Диего остался на месте, на сей раз чтобы помочь убрать мусор и ту еду, что осталась. А оставалось ее не так уж много. Упаковывая остатки он и не заметил, как быстро вернулись мать с сыном. 

– Ну? – спросил парень, не скрывая своего интереса.

– Мы не выиграли, ну да и ладно, – все с той же улыбкой ответила Стелла. Дейв же выглядел чуть приунывшим. – Победила вроде девочка, продававшая чизкейки. Кажется, она дочь Киртмана, местного предпринимателя.

Дейв надулся и сложил руки на груди. Диего, подавив смех, присел и попытался поддержать мальчика. Он, на самом деле, и сам не особо любил, когда с ним так сюсюкались, но почему-то ему казалось, что он знает, что надо сказать. То, что он хотел бы услышать в свое время.

– Это не правда, – выдал он полушепотом, надеясь, что Дейв его услышит. – Никто не выиграл и никто не проиграл, каждый из нас смог привнести что-то свое и порадовать окружающих. А все эти конкурсы придуманы для того, чтобы привлечь внимание людей и дать им возможность совершенствоваться, а не чтобы точно знать, кто лучший, а кто худший.

Однако, судя по всему, эти мысли были Дейву чужды и не помогли ни на грош. 

– Не переживай, Диего, он отойдет, – произнесла женщина, видя, что парень тоже поник. – На него все уговоры не действуют. 

– Знакомо, – усмехнувшись, ответил тот. – Даже очень. 

Он подумал о том, что, по сути, здесь он свою работу выполнил и даже перевыполнил, и теперь ему еще надо вернуться в офис, чтобы написать заметку. Решив, что самое время распрощаться со Стеллой и маленьким Дейвом, он напоследок осмотрел всю ярмарку, желая запечатлеть ее образ в голове, и бросился к офису. 

Ближе к трем он уже был на месте. Запыхавшись от быстрой ходьбы, он вышел из лифта и, кивнув Беттс, побрел к себе. Там, неясно по какой причине, снова возобновился стандартный хаос, утреннего покоя как не бывало. Усевшись за рабочее место, Диего поставил на стол пакет с Алендеровской сдобой и принялся за работу. Строчка за строчкой он начал описывать все происходящее на ярмарке, как вдруг ему почудилось, что его кто-то позвал. Резко оторвавшись от печатания, он посмотрел вокруг, но не обнаружил кого-либо, кто мог бы его искать. Тряхнув головой, будто бы сбрасывая наваждение, он вернулся к своей работе, но ненадолго. В какой-то момент он отчетливо почувствовал, как ему в спину утыкается что-то тонкое и довольно острое. Обернувшись туда, откуда по идее должен был находиться предмет, он обнаружил покрасневшую до кончиков ушей девицу в круглых очках, как у Гарри Поттера. В руке у нее обнаружился карандаш, которым она и тыкала в Диего.

– Эй! – она подняла руку и только от этого неловкого движения, ее очки сползли вниз. Поправив их, она продолжила. – Извини, что отвлекаю, но… – она покраснела еще сильнее, – не поделишься печеньем?.. Я с утра ни крошки во рту не держала.

Брови парня поползли вверх.

– Конечно-конечно, – он взял пакет в руки и передал девушке. Та достала оттуда одно-единственное печенье и благодарно глянула на Диего. – Ты возьми еще, если хочешь, не стесняйся. 

Она пару секунд просидела в задумчивости, а потом вытащила еще и хот-дог. 

– О, а мне можно? – поинтересовалась девушка, сидевшая рядом с ней, увидев раздачу ярмарочной еды. Чуть позже и она взяла себе парочку печенек. 

– Эй-эй, парень! – услышал Диего слева от себя. – Парень, можно и я возьму? Я думал сходить пообедать в кафе, но тут цены кусаются немного. 

Пожав плечами, он передал пакет молодому человеку, а потом… Потом о том, что у него есть печенья, и причем вкусные к тому же, узнал целый ряд, а потом и одна из групп работников, сидящих вместе с тем парнем. А потом и вообще все. Так Диего впервые обратил на себя внимание всего оупенспейса. Печенья расходились быстрее, чем на самой ярмарке, но оно и понятно. Кто халяву в наш сплошь капиталистический век не любит?

Так парень, впервые полноценно влившись в коллектив, познакомился с местным старостой – Бартом Макконахи. Как и любой староста, он отвечал за нормальную работу коллектива, устраивал все мероприятия, улаживал конфликты по мере возможностей и отмечал присутствующих. Тут у Диего как будто что-то оборвалось внутри. Он и понятия не имел, что нужно было отмечаться. Попросив у него взглянуть на журнал, в котором он отмечает всех, парень на свое удивление увидел, что у него-то как раз все в порядке, все дни, что он тут работает, были отмечены. Макконахи объяснил, что он это делал по просьбе Оскара. 

– Он же твой куратор, так? – с подозрением спросил Барт, и Диего подтвердил это. Ему казался забавным тот факт, что уже вся редакция в курсе того, что Оскар стал куратором, но кого именно он курирует никто толком и не знал. До этого момента. 

Вернув себе оставшиеся печенья, а они, что стало полной неожиданностью для парня, были съедены не полностью, он вернулся к написанию заметки. Время было уже около пяти, когда он все же смог добить ее и выслать по почте. Честно говоря, изначально ему казалось, что это будет легче. Однако максимально четко структурировать мысли, выделить главное и лаконично описать такое мероприятие, не упустив ни одной важной детали, оказалось не самым простым делом.

Когда же рабочий день окончательно завершился, Диего что есть мочи двинул к выходу. Там его уже должен был ждать Джи-Джей. Он и так его задержал на целый час. Щеки опять начали гореть, как если бы кто-то разом включил все обогреватели и кондиционеры в здании.

У стойки Беттс его снова перехватил Оскар. Парень начал было объяснять, что его ждет Джи-Джей и другие дела, но Алендер, похоже, вообще ничего не слышал.

– Оскар, послушай, я не могу, я занят, – в последний раз сказал он, оказавшись с ним наедине за дверью в архивы. – Мне нужно идти.

– Сейчас пойдешь, я тебя не задерживаю, – легкомысленно отозвался тот. – Просто я тут подумал, что, может быть, ты захочешь сегодня вечером отпраздновать свой первый полноценный рабочий день? Тем более что завтра выходные. Расслабишься перед грядущим завалом. А завал будет, я тебе это гарантирую.

– Э-э… – только и смог протянуть в ответ парень.

– Скажем, в восемь. А место… Есть одно отличное кафе, буквально на берегу залива. Там отличное меню и умеренная цена. Больше сотни баксов не потратишь точно. Называется «Розовая лагуна». Ну? 

– Ты уверен? – с нескрываемым скептицизмом посмотрел на куратора Диего. – Ну, что это необходимо?

– Абсолютно, – ответил тот, усмехнувшись.

Парень некоторое время простоял просто так, смотря себе под ноги, а потом тяжело вздохнул и произнес:

– Ладно, я буду там, – тут он, вспомнив кое-что еще, добавил. – А может, кстати, вместе туда поедем? 

Оскар отчего-то сильно заволновался.

– Видишь ли, я бы с радостью, но… – он устремил взгляд в потолок, – мне сегодня надо закинуть Дейва и Лиз к родственникам на выходные в соседний город. Ну, ты понимаешь… Так что лучше будет, если мы встретимся уже там, угу?

Он с надеждой посмотрел на парня, веря, что тот сможет войти в его положение. И Диего согласился. Вот вам и еще один повод починить велосипед как можно быстрее.

Назначив встречу на восемь вечера, парень пошел искать Джи-Джея. К счастью, тот никуда не терялся и преспокойно ждал его у выхода из здания. Снова оказавшись в его первоклассном авто, Диего почувствовал легкую зависть и грусть по поводу того, что он сейчас совершенно не ровня его новым друзьям. Мало того, что он практически сидит у них на шее, так они его еще и выгораживают перед мисс Уолетт, старостой и другими работниками. Все же он был безумно благодарен им двоим и подумал, что еще обязательно вернет должок. 

Когда Джи-Джей объявил, что они прибыли, парень вылез из машины да так и остался стоять на месте. Дом Георга представлялся ему куда более монументальным. На деле же он был похож на его, Диего, новое жилище. Он был таким же маленьким, простеньким и в чем-то даже неказистым. И гараж оказался точно таким же, как у самого парня. Просто точь-в-точь, только не было различного строительного хлама. 

Джи-Джей без колебаний подошел к стеллажу, с нижнего уровня которого и забрал насос. Передав его застывшему от изумления коллеге по работе, он спросил:

– Ты как, заходить будешь? Я чаю сделаю.

– Я бы с радостью, но у меня есть дела, – с улыбкой произнес Диего. – На, вот, возьми это. Тебе на чай. 

И он передал Джи-Джею пакет с оставшимися печеньями. 

– Не стоит, – попытался отказаться тот, но парень спрятал руки за спину, показывая, что он не возьмет его обратно.

– Стоит, так будет честно. Ты мне одолжил насос, я тебе – печенье.

И не дав Георгу вставить ни слова, попрощался с ним и побежал по тротуару к своему дому. Благо, Джи-Джей жил к нему ближе, чем Оскар, так что на путь он потратил не больше получаса. Ураганом ворвавшись в собственный дом, Диего на ходу скинул с себя костюм и, натянув старые домашние шмотки, помчался в гараж. Времени у него было не то чтобы много, так что нужно поторопиться. Взявшись за починку велосипеда всерьез, парень сначала аккуратно натянул слетевшую цепь, как его пару лет назад учил Ал, потом взялся за накачку колес. Насос у Джи-Джея оказался электрическим, так что ему даже напрягаться не пришлось. Спустя пару минут колеса были как новенькие. Ну и последним этапом Диего решил очистить транспортное средство от засохшей грязи. Вооружившись ведром и тряпкой, он пошел вершить чистоту. И только когда починенный велосипед не начал сверкать практически как в рекламе, парень стер с лица пот и выпрямился. Теперь ему и самому требовалась глобальная мойка. Решив, что время еще есть, Диего незамедлительно кинулся в ванную. После освежающего душа он поспешил наверх, чтобы выбрать себе что-нибудь относительно приличное для вечера. Остановившись на клетчатой рубашке, ветровке и джинсах, он переоделся в них. Рассмотрев себя в зеркале и подумав, что выглядит вполне сносно, он захватил с собой немного налички, ключи и айфон и вышел из дома. 

Солнце уже готовилось зайти за горизонт, и ветер, будто понимая это, начинал все сильнее бушевать на улице. Оседлав свое новое временное транспортное средство, Диего оттолкнулся и поехал. Судя по тому, что он успел разузнать, пока переодевался, кафе находилось на берегу залива, где-то поблизости со зданием офиса. Так что он надеялся, что не потеряется. Свернув от офиса вправо, парень доехал до самого конца улицы, где уже начиналась береговая линия. Слезши с велосипеда и перейдя на пешеходную аллею, он направился вдоль нее, высматривая в стройном ряду кафе и иных развлекательных заведений нужную ему «Розовую лагуну». Правда, «Лагуна» довольно быстро обнаружилась, так что он, прибавив ходу, заспешил к заведению. Оставив велосипед на парковке, он зашел внутрь помещения. 

Вечер пятницы дал о себе знать, сегодня здесь было достаточно людно. По всему заведению сновал разномастный народ, были слышны громкие речи, сливающиеся с бьющей по ушам музыкой. Парень на секунду даже засомневался, что Оскар имел в виду это место, очень уж тут было шумно, расслабиться вряд ли удастся. Осмотрев заведение еще раз, Диего так и не обнаружил нужного ему лица. На ходу стаскивая с себя ветровку, он прошел в самый конец кафе, к одинокому маленькому столику в темном углу у окна. Именно за ним они условились встретиться, о чем ему в последний момент сообщил куратор. Так бы он, наверное, сейчас кружил по всему кафе, выискивая нового друга. 

Как он и ожидал, столик под номером четырнадцать был пуст, а значит Оскар еще не приехал. В любом случае, тут он его и подождет. Тем более что в отдалении от всеобщего гама и полутьме, куда даже свет от лампы едва доходил, было намного приятнее и спокойнее. На этом месте он ощущал себя эдаким вахтером на страже кафешки. Отсюда ему были видны все, но при этом эти все его не трогали. Идеально.  
В какой-то момент Диего откровенно заскучал и решил вызвонить Оскара, но это ничего не дало. Тот отключил телефон, и теперь возможность достучаться до него была на грани фантастики. Отложив телефон, парень откинулся на спинку стула и именно в этот момент заметил кое-что, а точнее кое-кого, отчего все его нутро будто сжалось до размера песчинки. 

В толпе незнакомцев мелькнули медно-рыжие локоны, не узнать которые было невозможно. Сомневаясь в реальности того, что он только что видел, парень протер глаза. Успокоившись было, он улыбнулся сам себе, но вот из толпы появляется не только знакомая яркая шевелюра, но и вся фигура. Девушка, тревожившая его разум, снова вернулась. Теперь без сомнений. Да что же это такое! И о каком «расслабиться» отныне может идти речь? Пытаясь в очередной раз вызвонить Оскара, чтобы отменить встречу, Диего встал из-за стола, но тут же остановился, лишь подняв взгляд вверх. Девица направлялась прямо к нему. Она с удивлением рассматривала интерьер помещения и смотрела куда угодно, но только не вперед, а потому, скорее всего, еще не заметила его. И вот, их разделяла всего пара шагов, когда она наконец-то повернулась к застывшему на месте парню. 

Казалось, время застыло на миг. Но этот миг длился гораздо больше, чем вообще можно было бы себе представить. Музыка и окружающий грохот ушли на задний план, зато теперь собственные мысли парня стали стократ громче и невыносимее. За эту секунду он успел испытать столько различных эмоций, что сейчас его пульс скакал как разъяренный бык на родео. Он, словно застряв в цементе, стоял перед ней и не знал, куда податься и что сделать, только невероятно глупо улыбался. Она, похоже, тоже оказалась не готова к такой встрече. Ее брови изогнулись домиком, длинные ресницы трепыхались от частого моргания, а с тонких губ так и не успел сорваться вопрос. 

– Мне нужен четырнадцатый столик, – сказала она, придя в себя первой. – Вы не подскажете, где мне его найти?

Диего, словно потеряв контроль над своим телом, запоздало и как-то неестественно кивнул, после чего, все так же продолжая молчать, указал руками на стол, за которым он расположился. Девушка, переводя взгляд с Диего на стол и обратно, вымученно улыбнулась.

– Полагаю, это какая-то ошибка, – она переминулась с ноги на ногу. – У меня здесь назначена встреча.

– Не поверите, но у меня тоже, – впервые за вечер ответил ей парень и тут же прикусил язык. Его голос по тону сейчас напоминал какие-то девчачие заигрывания. Боже.

– И что, тоже на восемь? – девушка отодвинула стул и присела. 

Диего кивнул. Он все еще раз за разом пытался дозвониться до Оскара, но тот упорно не отвечал, а женский голос продолжал вещать, что абонент недоступен. Ну и как это называется? Что за подстава такая?

– Вот это совпадение, – удивилась рыжая девица, тоже доставая из своей сумки телефон. Оторвавшись на пару секунд от предателя Алендера, парень взглянул на эту внезапно появившуюся девушку. Выглядела она все так же прелестно, как и в первый раз. Насколько Диего мог судить со своей мужской точки зрения, она и вправду явно тщательно собиралась на встречу, а не просто так забежала по пути. Ее лицо выглядело сегодня особенно бледным, наверняка это из-за косметики. Глаза ее были слегка накрашены, губы, судя по блеску, тоже. Только со своими непослушными кудряшками она ничего не сделала. Да и не надо. Они и так выглядели шикарно. Одета свалившаяся ему на голову представительница прекрасного пола была в пальто, которое она сейчас сжимала в своих маленьких ручках, приталенную рубашку с цветочным принтом и обычные джинсы. Решив, что слишком уж засмотрелся на свою соседку по столику, что еще чуть-чуть и это перейдет границы приличия, парень решил вернуться к терроризированию куратора. Ему очень хотелось бы услышать от Оскара хоть какие-нибудь объяснения. Ем временем, девушка, видимо, аналогично не добившись того, что хотела, как-то понуро опустила голову и спрятала телефон обратно в сумку.

– Ладно, – она снова попыталась улыбнуться. – Извините, что помешала, я, видимо, не вовремя. Будет лучше, если я пойду.

Она резко встала и, не смотря на Диего, собиралась накинуть на себя пальто, когда тот остановил ее.

– Подождите, – он сказал это так громко и бескомпромиссно, что сам тут же чуть не задохнулся от стыда и собственной наглости. Девушка, правда, остановилась в ожидании. – Пожалуйста, э-э… Я имею в виду… Ну то есть… Может я лучше тогда пойду, а вы останетесь? Все равно мой куратор вряд ли уже придет.

Брови девушки снова взметнулись вверх.

– Куратор? Извините, вы сказали куратор? Вы работаете в «Вестнике»?

– Ну да, – уже чуть ли не сомневаясь в собственных словах, ответил Диего.

– То есть вы ждали своего куратора? 

Парень кивнул. Девушка тут же, снова стянув с себя пальто, села за столик. Вид у нее был взволнованный. 

– И он не пришел в итоге? – продолжала осаждать его вопросами она. – И тоже не берет трубку?

Ошеломленный Диего только и успевал соглашаться с ней. На лице девушки заиграла улыбка, но в этот раз куда более искренняя.

– Вы, наверное, не поверите, но у меня абсолютно такая же ситуация. Точь-в-точь!

– Да нет, я вполне себе верю, – вздыхая, ответил парень, который уже начал догадываться, что тут происходит. Ну Оскар, ну хитрец. – А позвольте вас спросить: кто ваш куратор?

Впрочем, он и так уже знал, какое имя получит в ответ. Женщина, зрелого возраста, любит читать журналы и строить вид, что ничего не делает, но на самом-то деле мутить такие схемы, что диву потом даешься.

– Беатрис, вы знаете Беатрис?

– О, еще бы, – мысленно поставил себе галочку Диего. Этот заговор он раскрыл. – А вы знаете Оскара Алендера?

Девушка отчего-то скривилась.

– Да, но предпочитаю с ним не связываться.

– И правильно делаете, – хмуро ответил Диего, подпирая подбородок. Он тут внезапно понял, почему многие из сотрудников относятся к Оскару предусмотрительно, а то и вовсе пренебрежительно. – Отличная тактика, скажу я вам. Жаль, что я не смогу ее придерживаться.

– Почему же? – поинтересовалась девушка, накручивая один из своих локонов на палец.

– Он мой куратор, – отрезал парень, после чего они оба замолчали. 

– Ну, Беттс, если так говорить, тоже не подарок, – девушка снова первая нарушила молчание. – Зачастую, у нее просто нет настроения контактировать ни со мной, ни с окружающими, да и, если вспомнить, мне самой приходилось осваиваться на новом месте. Плюс, сегодняшняя «встреча». 

Диего слушал ее и все сильнее понимал, что, наверное, с такими кураторами им еще много чего предстоит. В этот момент к ним наконец-то соизволил явиться официант. Парень тут же выбрал себе сандвич и латте в качестве ужина, а девушка, пробежавшись по меню глазами, попросила порцию осеннего салата и мохито. Проводив официанта взглядом и понадеявшись, что их заказ не будет долго готовиться, он вернулся к разговору.

– Знаете, я думал, что, только увидев меня, сразу же развернетесь и уйдете, однако, вы очень любезны со мной, несмотря на все то, что я сделал.

Данная реплика, судя по ее выражению лица, вогнала девушку в тупик и краску.

– Я не понимаю, – она опустила из-за уха прядь, и та упала на ее лицо, закрывая его. – В том, что я здесь, нет вашей вины.

– Я не об этом, – Диего теперь и сам ощущал себя полным болваном. Зачем он вообще начал эту тему. Она, похоже, уже и не помнит о том случае. Только он, идиот, постоянно себя накручивает по пустякам. – Помните, пару дней назад… я случайно сбил вас с ног. Я рад, что все в порядке. Честно, это вышло совершенно случайно, я не хотел, а когда увидел, что произошло, просто впал в ступор. Этот случай все никак не мог выйти у меня из головы, так что я хотел бы извиниться за свою нелепость.

На одном дыхании закончив свой сбивчивый монолог, он почувствовал, как ему физически стало легче. Тяжелый груз моральной ответственности спал, так что даже дышать стало легче.

– А, вы об этом, – после некоторой паузы произнесла девушка. – Не переживайте, с кем не бывает, ерунда. Вы правы, главное, что все хорошо. Цела, здорова, вот, сижу, с вами общаюсь, – она протянула парню руку и улыбнулась так, что от этой улыбки по его телу словно прошел разряд. – Кстати, мы ведь так и не познакомились, меня зовут Лейла Джонс, и может быть, если вы не против, перейдем на ты?

– Диего Карлос, – протягивая в ответ руку, ответил он. – И, нет-нет, конечно не против, – и после небольшой паузы еще добавил. – Скажи, пожалуйста, кем ты работаешь в редакции? 

– Фотокорреспондентом, – ответила она, но как-то совсем без энтузиазма. – Работа, конечно, не из простых, но и не без изюминки.

– Но она тебе не нравится?

– С чего ты взял?

Парень закусил губу. 

– Ну… ты так ответила на мой вопрос, что я было подумал…

– Нет-нет, ничего подобного, – она рассмеялась. – Шерлок из тебя так себе.

– Фрейд, видимо, тоже, – усмехнулся в ответ Диего. – Но все-таки, тебя явно что-то беспокоит.

Девушка прыснула от смеха.

– И ты хочешь об этом поговорить?

В этот момент к ним вернулся официант и, поставив на стол их заказ, надменно пожелал им приятного аппетита.

– Только если ты тоже хочешь, – притягивая к себе тарелку с сандвичем и чашку свежезаваренного кофе, произнес парень. – Приятного аппетита.

– Спасибо, тебе того же, – отозвалась Лейла. – Ну, скажем так, это довольно личное.

– Понял, молчу и больше не лезу, – поднимая руки, ответил он.

– Ну вот что за напасть! – вдруг, активно жестикулируя, театрально произнесла она. – А только хотела тебе об этом рассказать.

– Раз так, я весь во внимании, – отпив кофе, откликнулся парень.

– На самом деле, было бы интересно узнать твое мнение по одному вопросу, – перемешивая вилкой салат, сказала она. – Представь, что есть ты и гипотетическая девушка, с которой ты хорошо общаешься, вы учитесь вместе, и она тебе не нравится. Вот вообще, разве что только как подруга. 

– Допустим, – протянул Диего, положив руки на нагретые стенки чашки.

– А этой девушке ты наоборот очень даже симпатичен, даже, пожалуй, слишком. И в какой-то момент она узнает, что ты работаешь в одном месте, и решает тоже устроиться туда же, чтобы работать вместе с тобой. Но на самом деле эта работа ей совсем не нужна, она просто хочет постоянно быть рядом с тобой, следить за всем, что ты делаешь, и напрягать своим присутствием. И, да, как бы ты не пытался ей намекать, что ничего к ней не чувствуешь, она не отстает. Каковы будут твои действия?

Диего всерьез задумался над тем, что бы он стал делать в такой ситуации. Пример, данный Лейлой, был не из легких и, вообще не факт, что имел конкретное решение.

– Даже и не знаю, – честно ответил парень. – Наверное, не бросал бы попытки расставить все по своим местам.

– Это-то и так понятно, – грустно произнесла девушка, выглянув в окно. – Но этот человек абсолютно непрошибаем… – она снова посмотрела на Диего и улыбнулась. – Ладно, прости, что загрузила. В любом случае, ты первый это начал.

Диего отчего-то рассмеялся.

– Я и не жалуюсь, – проговорил он и, расправившись с сандвичем, принялся за порядком остывший латте. – Предлагаю, расплатиться за заказ и выйти на улицу. Слишком уж тут шумно.

– Согласна, – кивнула Лейла и тоже взялась за свою порцию.

Быстро допив напиток, Диего на время оставив девушку, направился искать официанта. Тот стоял за барной стойкой и разливал алкоголь по стопкам. Завидев на горизонте приближающегося парня, он даже не поднял на него глаз и продолжил заниматься своими делами. Выслушав просьбу парня принести счет, он, все так же сосредоточенно наливая своим посетителям, что-то неразборчиво пробормотал, скорее самому себе, чем кому-либо еще.

Правда, счет не заставил себя ждать. Вскоре на их столик опустилась опустился кэш-холдер [3], и Диего полез в карманы за наличкой. 

– Так, сколько там?.. – отсчитывая нужную сумму, задумчиво произнес он. 

– Если не хватает, я могу одолжить, – предложила Лейла, которая уже разобралась со своей частью оплаты.

– Нет, спасибо, не надо, – уверил ее парень в беспочвенности переживаний. Нет уж, он сам должен разобраться. Он и так уже успел побыть для нее головной болью. 

Оставив практически все свои деньги в кафе, парень вышел из-за стола и, натянув ветровку, подождал, пока оденется Лейла. Вскоре они уже стояли на улице, покинув шумное кафе, но даже здесь Диего не смог не налажать, запнувшись о порог. Его оплошность так развеселила обоих, что они не удержались и захохотали. 

– О да, я могу испортить момент, – сказал тогда он, утирая выступившие слезы.

– Напротив! – запротестовала девушка, убирая волосы с лица, которые, повинуясь буйному ветру, снова ложились на него и лезли в глаза. – Ты его создал! Момент, в смысле.

Прогуливаясь по аллее, они не заметили, как начали редеть улицы, гаснуть неоновые вывески. Как свет от луны стал ярче и будто объемнее. Диего в какой раз взглянул на свою спутницу и обомлел. В этом серебристом, почти магическом свете она казалась нимфой. Русалкой, выброшенной на берег и обретшей впоследствии ноги. Скажи она сейчас что-нибудь, и он поспешит выполнить ее слова. Скажет встать на колени – и он встанет. Скажет утопиться – и он бросится в прибрежные скалы, даже не сомневаясь. Он пока едва это понимал, но чем отчетливее приходило это осознание, тем более он понимал, что Лейла за пару часов успела прочно запасть ему в душу. Он влюбился. Влюбился как мальчишка. Заметив, что девушка его мечты ежится от холода, он тут же предложил ей свою ветровку, чтобы хоть как-то выслужиться перед ней за все свои огрехи. Чтобы хоть как-то дать ей понять, что он сейчас чувствует. Но сама девушка, кажется, относилась ко всему происходящему намного проще и просто о чем-то говорила, над чем-то смеялась и беззаботно проводила время. Только ему, как обычно, надо было все усложнить. 

– Я, пожалуй, пойду, – вдруг донеслось до слуха парня. – А то время позднее. – И, видя, что Диего ей не отвечает, она помахала перед его лицом рукой. – Ты чего спишь уже что ли? 

– А? – захлопал глазами тот. – Не-не, все нормально. Я задумался просто.

– Понятно, бывает, – Лейла улыбнулась. – Тогда до встречи…

Однако тут же она, спохватившись, полезла в сумку и, достав оттуда ручку и самоклеющуюся бумажку, размашисто написала на ней что-то и, приклеив ее к ветровке парня, отдала обе вещи. В беспамятстве взяв ветровку с наклеенной на нее бумажкой, Диего поблагодарил ее.

– Ты знаешь, я мог бы под… – он тут же осекся и замотал головой. – А ничего, забей.

– Что такое? – с любопытством спросила Лейла. Было ясно, что пока тот не объяснит ей, что хотел сказать, она не уйдет.

– Да я думал, что смогу подвезти тебя, но потом вспомнил, что моя машина в ремонте, а я сам приехал сюда на велосипеде.

Удивленно взглянув на парня, девушка снова улыбнулась до ушей.

– Правда? Может, тогда это я должна тебя подвезти? 

Диего улыбнулся ей в ответ.

– Только если тебе не сложно. И если есть куда примостить велосипед.

Лейла махнула рукой, показывая, что это ерунда. Забрав велосипед с парковки, они дошли до ближайшей автостоянки, где Диего и увидел машину Лейлы. Это был обычный серебристый Ситроен, достаточно вместительный, чтобы внутрь поместился даже велосипед. Вдвоем они разместили его на задних сидениях и, снова ухахатываясь со всей этой ситуации, уселись впереди. 

– Хорошее у тебя авто, – похвалил машину Диего. – Сколько уже катаешь его?

– Это не моя машина, это семейная. Ее отец купил, лет так пять-шесть назад. 

– Знакомая история, – пристегиваясь, ответил парень. Его фордик, по совести говоря, тоже был куплен не им. 

Как только он назвал нужный адрес, машина двинулась в путь. За время поездки они успели обсудить работу и мисс Уолетт. Лейла утверждала, что круче и успешнее нее женщины в своей жизни не встречала, а Диего просто слушал ее, лишь изредка вставляя какие-то комментарии. Этого для него было вполне достаточно.

Приехав к своему дому, он в одиночку по-быстрому вытащил свой велосипед и еще раз, последний на сегодня, посмотрел на Лейлу. Та выглядела счастливой. И это было главное.

– Ну что, время прощаться. Было весело. Надеюсь, еще встретимся, – она сделала шаг вперед и улыбнулась как-то особенно нежно. Либо Диего это только показалось. Мало ли, что поздним вечером причудится. Мозг устал, спать хочется, вот и начинаются микроглюки. 

– Спасибо за вечер, – отозвался парень, расплываясь в улыбке. Да что там в улыбке, он вообще весь плавился изнутри будто шоколад на солнце. Тоже сделав шаг, он остановился прямо перед девушкой. Та, задрав голову, смотрела на него своими наивными блестящими глазами. Теперь в такой непосредственной близости к ней он почувствовал себя каким-то великаном, притом, что его рост был более чем средним. – Обязательно встретимся.

Сладостное напряжение повисло в воздухе. Он понял, что это его шанс. Надо что-то делать. Он хотел было коснуться ее руки, но тут окружающую тишину прорезала мелодия.

– О боже, наверное, это мама, – Лейла отступила, доставая телефон, и отвернулась в другую сторону, чтобы ответить на звонок. Момент был безвозвратно упущен. Девушка же, что-то активно объясняя, помахала Диего рукой и поспешила к машине. Вскоре он видел лишь свет от ее фар, так похожий на далекие звезды, а потом и он тоже пропал. 

Возведя взгляд к небу, на котором сияли настоящие созвездия, парень улыбнулся сам себе. Этот день стал одним из лучших в нынешнем году. Надо будет все-таки поблагодарить Оскара. Но не сразу, пусть сначала помучается из-за игнора. Так просто его выходку парень прощать не собирался. 

 

[3] Кэш-холдер – книжка с чеком в ресторанах.


	5. Четверг

С того момента, когда Диего впервые познакомился с Лейлой, прошло что-то около месяца. На Портсайд уверенно надвигался холодный фронт, или, проще говоря, настоящие заморозки. Погода стремительно менялась, с каждым днем преподнося все новые и новые сюрпризы, то в виде штормового ветра, сметающего все на своем пути, то в виде раннего снега и минусовой температуры. От теплого октябрьского солнышка не осталось и следа, и с этим, увы, ничего не поделать: время идет, зима плавно сменяет собой осень, да и жизнь не стоит на месте.

За этот неполный месяц произошло столько всего: например то, что Диего наконец-то смог окончательно влиться в коллектив, или то, что до завершения испытательного срока ему осталась всего неделя, и за то время, что он проработал в редакции, он успел выгодно себя подать. Хотя бы чего стоит та статья с исполнительным директором одной крупной фирмы по переработке древесины, имеющей свой офис в Портсайде. И мало того, что само интервью прошло без происшествий, несмотря даже на то, что парень невероятно сильно волновался как перед встречей, так и в процессе написания, слова будто сами ложились в предложения, как по мановению волшебной палочки, и ему не пришлось, словно клещами, вытаскивать их из себя. Но и после того, как он поставил последнюю точку в этой статье, чудеса не закончились. Статья так сильно пришлась по вкусу Смиту-старшему, для отдела которого, собственно, она и делалась, а позже и их общему другу Оскару Алендеру, что поднявшая вокруг нее шумиха уже не смогла бы улечься так просто. Да и действительно: где бы это было видано, чтобы из-за одной статьи новичка такой шум поднялся? Выводов в таком случае напрашивалось два: либо там что-то воистину гениальное, либо что-то не менее ужасное. К счастью для Диего, в его ситуации верен был скорее первый вариант, но сам он никогда бы не признался, что написал что-то действительно достойное. Благодарно улыбнулся бы в ответ на похвалу и пожал руку восхищенному его трудом человеку, что он в итоге и сделал, когда Смит двумя днями позже лично пришел «выразить ему свою признательность».

В тот день он был относительно свободен от дедлайнов и дел, требующих незамедлительных действий, и большую часть рабочего времени переговаривался с коллегами в оупенспейсе, поедая круассаны с джемом, которые принесла одна из девушек. А потому, когда на пороге появился один из начальников, напряженно высматривающий кого-то среди работников, все присутствующие вдруг заволновались. Ну сами посудите, не хватало только, чтобы сейчас тебя вяли и публично словесно освежевали, например, за невыполненное задание или отсутствие на рабочем месте. И хотя обычно редакторы отделов предпочитали разбираться с прошляпившимся работником тет-а-тет, все знали о том, какой замечательной особенностью в этом плане обладает главный редактор. Железная Леди редакции, как звали ее за глаза некоторые старожилы газеты, многоуважаемая мисс Уолетт не стеснялась прилюдно отчитывать народ за их грехи, устраивать разборы полетов прямо на рабочем месте с участием многочисленных свидетелей, или, как молодняк редакции, и Диего в том числе, их часто называли, «публичные казни онлайн». И вообще в своем желании «навести тут порядок» она была непоколебима и для достижения этой цели использовала любые доступные методы. Ну, пожалуй, кроме самых абсурдных. По крайней мере, как шутил тот же Оскар, в угол не ставит – уже хорошо.

Так вот, появление Смита вызвало у всех явный мандраж. Он и так довольно редко был настолько чем-то недоволен, чтобы вызывать кого-либо к себе на ковер, а уж о том, чтобы отчитывать кого-то при всех, и речи идти не могло. Так все думали до сегодняшнего дня. Хотя, что уж там, все до сих пор продолжают так думать, ведь тревога оказалась ложной. Заметив в толпе парня и остановив на нем свой взгляд, он вразвалку подошел к нему. У Диего аж в горле пересохло, когда он вдруг понял, к кому направляется этот человек. Им завладела такая паника, что он даже никак не мог сообразить, за что это ему сейчас придется выслушивать.

– Диего, – совершенно серьезно начал мужчина, поправляя подол пиджака, – от имени всего своего отдела хочу поблагодарить вас за проделанную работу и выразить вам свою признательность.

Парень медленно поднял на него взгляд. И вправду, Смит буквально светился от счастья и выглядел совсем не злобно, так что вид его вполне соответствовал тем словам, что он только что сказал.

– Ваша статья, не побоюсь этого слова, идеальна. Практически. Все же нет в подлунном мире ничего идеального, – он рассмеялся, а Диего, ощущая на себе десятки взглядов порядком удивленных коллег, почувствовал себя настолько неуютно, что даже не смог найтись, что сказать.

– Примите мои глубочайшие поздравления с первым профессиональным триумфом, – он протянул парню руку, и тот, неловко улыбаясь, протянул свою. – Полагаю, мисс Уолетт все же не ошиблась, приняв тебя в наш дружный коллектив.

– Э-э, спасибо, я рад, что вы так думаете, – выдавил из себя Диего и тут же прикусил язык. Боже, что за ерунду он сморозил. Смит же все никак не желал останавливаться, хотя разговор, по сути, давно уже приобрел оттенок личного характера.

– Кстати, насколько я помню, скоро у тебя заканчивается испытательный срок, так? – будто бы невзначай спросил он. – В таком случае, считай, что ты заимел себе, так сказать, спонсора, который окажет необходимую поддержку в нужный момент.

На этом он наконец-то закончил разговор и, похлопав парня по плечу, довольный собой покинул оупенспейс.

После этого момента редакция словно раскололась. Внезапно с Диего перестала контактировать добрая половина его коллег, аргументируя это тем, что им не очень интересно общаться с человеком, который изо всех сил пытается примазаться к начальству, порой даже и не самыми честными методами. Парень понимал, почему они так думают: многие из присутствующих тогда в офисе могли превратно понять фразу про «поддержку». Но на самом деле ничего такого за ней не стояло, просто Смит таким образом дал ему понять, что поддерживает его нахождение в редакции и, в случае чего, будет настаивать на том, чтобы его взяли на постоянных условиях. Диего не мог винить их: все же его история успеха раскрутилась как-то слишком быстро и в какой-то момент начала опережать необходимые темпы роста. Ему самому это было, безусловно, на руку, все же на кону стояла его дальнейшая судьба на этой, уже полюбившейся работе, но вот у других такой энтузиазм зачастую вызывал подозрения.

Но если не брать эту ситуацию, то в целом все было относительно спокойно, да и те, кто вдруг стали холодны к нему, со временем все же оттаивали до состояния стабильного пофигизма, понимая, что им все же еще предстоит под одной крышей вместе работать.

Но окромя успехов профессиональных он делал еще и успехи в личной жизни. Причем, надо сказать, успехи весьма солидные.

Все началось с записки. Точнее, конечно же, все началось с той встречи в кафе, а запиской уже продолжилось. Распрощавшись с Лейлой, Диего в полном беспамятстве зашел домой и, даже не включая свет, прошел в гостиную, где и плюхнулся, будто без сил, на диван. В ночной темноте и полной тишине он, замерев, сидел и смотрел невидящим взглядом перед собой, целиком и полностью погрузившись в свои мысли, причем мысли явно приятные, так как с лица его не сходила улыбка. Если бы его прямо сейчас кто-нибудь окликнул, то он бы со стопроцентной вероятностью даже не услышал этого, а если бы на пороге вдруг ни с того ни с сего появилась бы его мать, то он бы далеко не сразу признал ее. Да, впрочем, Людмила бы и не особенно расстроилась. Ей всегда достаточно было взглянуть на него, чтобы понять, в чем дело.

Уже наутро, на свежую голову, парень вспомнил, что Лейла прицепила что-то к ветровке. Пулей метнувшись к дивану, на котором он и оставил все вещи, он схватил ветровку и принялся осматривать ее со всех сторон. Поиски успехом не увенчались, и он принялся потрошить карманы, где и нашел заветную бумажку. К счастью, вчера ему хватило ума спрятать ее в более надежное место, иначе сейчас он был бы очень близок к состоянию «рвать на себе волосы». Бережно разгладив записку, он дважды прочитал цифры, написанные на ней, прежде чем до него дошло, что это номер телефона. И снова его губы растянулись в глупой улыбке. Оставалось самое сложное – позвонить.

Повесив записку над рабочим столом, где он обычно оставлял для себя различные заметки, списки, задания на день и прочие важные бумажки, Диего буквально дал сам себе обещание, что в ближайшее время он обязательно позвонит. Как только, так сразу. Так записка провисела неполную неделю, каждый раз доводя парня до пота и нервного тика при одном только взгляде на нее. Нужно было действовать. Определенно. Если не сейчас, то тогда он не решится вообще никогда. Однако сказать что-то, или тем более подумать, всегда проще, чем взять и сделать. Почему-то одна лишь мысль о том, чтобы взять телефон и набрать номер вгоняла его в какой-то иррациональный страх. И получалось так, что он одновременно и хотел это сделать, и ужасно боялся. «В общем-то, довольно банальная ситуация», – скажете вы и будете правы, но от осознания того, что ты стал заложником банальной ситуации, обычно легче не становится. От осознания того, что ты стал заложником чего-либо, в принципе никогда легче не становится. 

Так проходили дни. Ему становилось все тяжелее. Записка давила на него, ему уже даже не надо было оглядываться на нее, чтобы чувствовать себя мерзким трусом. Он видел ее везде. Во всем. Видел именно ту комбинацию цифр там, где ее не могло быть даже теоретически. И с каждым новым днем все только ухудшалось: появились головные боли, навязчивые мысли достигли такой стадии, что он уже ненароком начал их озвучивать. Например, отнекивался от похода в бар тем, что ему нужно дописать статью, которую он вдруг назвал «записка», или диктовал тот самый номер вместо своего, но потом, сразу же опомнившись, извинялся за ошибку, ссылаясь на то, что это якобы его старый, нерабочий нынче номер, и диктовал свой настоящий. А в один из рабочих дней у него и вовсе пошла носом кровь. В общем, честно говоря, все это становилось похоже на какую-то манию, усугубляющуюся чуть ли не с каждым часом, поэтому Диего, понимая, что либо он прямо сейчас сделает то, чего так боится, либо продолжает страдать и дальше, вызывая недоумение и волнение у коллег, взял в руки злополучную записку, айфон и начал набирать заученные наизусть цифры. Единственная мысль, которая крутилась в голове – хуже уже не будет. Будет так же, только теперь он будет страдать от того, что его пошлют далеко и надолго за его тормознутость. Ожидать, когда трубку снимут, не пришлось, Лейла ответила ему практически сразу.

– Привет, как дела? – выдал первое, что пришло в голову, парень и тут же приложил руку к лицу. Замечательно, что тут скажешь. Надо было еще спросить «что делаешь?», чтобы прослыть идиотом наверняка.

– Хорошо, спасибо, – многозначительная заминка на том конце провода заставила Диего понервничать, – а кто вы?

И, как оказалось, было из-за чего. Он так заморочился, что забыл представиться.

– Диего. Диего Карлос. Ну, помнишь, тот парень из «Розовой лагуны».

Лейла засмеялась. Интересно, над чем? Над дурацкой интонацией в его голосе, над его прерывистой речью или над ним самим?

– Да-да, конечно, помню, я уже, если честно, и не надеялась, что ты мне позвонишь. Ну, мало ли, номер потерялся или еще что.

Такой ответ для Диего стал сродни оплеухе. Пока он тут с ума от страха сходил, боясь о себе заявить, девушка-то, оказывается, все-таки ждала его звонка. Идиот. Он точно полный идиот. Как же хорошо, что он все же взял себя в руки и не проморгал свой шанс. 

– Н-нет, к счастью, я его нашел, – едва смог выговорить он. Щеки горели как радиаторы. – Извини, что заставил ждать.

– Не переживай, все нормально, – и что-то в ее звонком голосе не давало даже усомниться в том, что так и есть. – Кстати, я сегодня собираюсь в город, нужно купить закрепитель и новые карандаши, так что мы могли бы встретиться где-нибудь в торговом центре, если ты не против, конечно…

– Не против, – мгновенно отозвался парень. – Только скажи, когда именно подъехать?

– Примерно через час, – в трубке послышались шорохи и смешок. – Если что, я тебе позвоню, теперь-то я знаю куда звонить.

– Хорошо, – усмехнулся в ответ Диего. – До встречи.

Так они впервые, на сей раз без сторонней помощи, договорились о встрече, которая в итоге успешно состоялась, прошла без каких-либо происшествий и послужила началом их дружбы. Лейла была весела и общительна, Диего относительно спокоен и доброжелателен – ничего лишнего. Да и что лишнего может быть в простой беседе? Зато вот полезных и интересных фактов о собеседнике в ее ходе можно услышать довольно много. Так парень за то некоторое количество времени, что они пробыли вместе, узнал, что Лейле девятнадцать, она учится на дизайнера интерьера в одном из нью-йоркских художественных колледжей, а потому скорее все же живет там, лишь изредка на выходные или по редакционным делам приезжая сюда. Абсолютное большинство ее хобби и, соответственно, как она предполагала, будущая работа, связаны с творчеством, беспрерывной генерацией самых невозможных и безумных идей и, конечно же, самовыражением. Как она сама сказала: «Рисование, фотография, танцы – все это позволяет мне выпустить свое настоящее, многогранное «я» на волю хотя бы на пару часов». И Диего просто не смог с ней не согласиться: он и сам когда-то давно, еще в школьные времена чувствовал что-то подобное, записывая в одну из своих тетрадей стихи собственного сочинения. А учитывая, что Лейла как раз без пяти минут бывшая школьница, то все идеально сходилось. Вообще парень отметил, что за всю прогулку он сам так почти ничего и не рассказал о себе. Максимум, он позволил себе вставлять редкие ремарки в стиле «О да, знакомо, у меня так же было», за которыми и следовал небольшой экскурс в его прошлое. Но все равно большую часть времени он все же слушал. И, судя по всему, Лейлу, которая явно любила перетянуть одеяло на себя в разговоре, такое положение дел вполне устраивало. Диего, который по сути своей все же был скорее интровертом, в общем-то, тоже.

– Спасибо, что составил компанию, – сказала в тот день Лейла, перед тем, как распрощаться. – Будет клево, если мы потом как-нибудь еще раз увидимся. 

– Обязательно увидимся, – с улыбкой ответил ей Диего. – В конце концов, ты так и недорассказала ту историю про попкорн и соседку. Интересно, догадалась ли она, что это вы сделали, или нет. Жажду услышать концовку. 

Девушка рассмеялась так, что склянки с только что купленной художественной утварью в ее руках угрожающе зазвенели. 

– Аккуратнее, – на автомате подался вперед Диего, в случае чего готовясь ловить их. – А то эти товары для художников, оказывается, жутко дорогое удовольствие. 

– Не то слово, но при этом в Портсайде они куда дешевле, чем в Нью-Йорке, именно поэтому я и езжу сюда закупаться.

– Мне ли не знать, я после того, как сюда переехал практически перестал себе в чем-либо отказывать.

И они снова засмеялись.

– Ну, да… А насчет истории, обязательно расскажу. Специально оставила ее на следующий раз… – тут она вдруг осеклась, и на ее щеках показался румянец. – Знаешь, я могла бы показать тебе, чем я обычно занимаюсь и над чем работаю прямо сейчас, мне был бы интересен взгляд со стороны, – она на секунду призадумалась, – нет, даже не так, он мне чрезвычайно нужен.

– Почему бы и нет? – согласился на предложение Диего. – Только тогда в выходные, не хочется ехать в Нью-Йорк посреди рабочей недели.

– Так а разве я что-то сказала про Нью-Йорк? – недоуменно переспросила она, будто бы сама не помнила своих слов. – Нет-нет, мы никуда не едем, я говорю про дом в Портсайде. 

– То есть дом, в котором живут твои родители? А ты уверена, что они будут… кхм… мне рады?

Вопрос попал прямо в точку. По искривившемуся лицу Лейлы это было особенно заметно.

– Уверена, – сказала она, но, парень мог поклясться, что на деле это не так. – В крайнем случае, я просто покажу тебе то, над чем работаю, и мы тут же уйдем.

– Как скажешь, – спорить Диего не хотел. А потому, договорившись с Лейлой на вечер субботы, он пожелал ей удачи, после чего они разошлись.

Всю следующую неделю парень провел в ожидании субботы. Постоянные поглядывания на календарь не укрылись и от Оскара, который тут же непременно посчитал своим долгом осведомиться у друга, что происходит. И Диего не удержался и выложил ему все, что произошло за последнее время, умолчав лишь о том, как он все не мог решиться на звонок. Алендер же, прознав наконец подробности, разошелся в смехе так, что остановить его уже не представлялось возможным.

– Ну, поздравляю, – по-дружески толкнув его в плечо кулаком, произнес он, ухахатываясь, – теперь тут только один я без девушки остался. Ну и немудрено, всех молодых разобрали!

– Ну да, жена-то у тебя, конечно, не девушка, – хмыкнув, ответил Диего. 

– Обижаешь. Она женщина, причем женщина с большой буквы «Ж»!

– И как же я мог забыть, – подыгрывая ему, сказал парень и вдруг осекся. – Стоп, а почему только у тебя. А Джи-Джей?

На лице Оскара вдруг появилась хитрая ухмылочка.

– А ты еще не знаешь? Он в Нью-Йорке себе походу цыпочку подцепил. Да еще какую, судя по фоткам. Ты не видел?

Диего покачал головой.

– Зайди в его аккаунт в Инстаграме и наслаждайся, – отрапортовал Оскар, а когда парень сказал, что не знает, как его там найти, пообещал дать ссылку. – Но довольно о Йоханссоне, не люблю обсуждать друзей за их спиной, ты-то что теперь делать будешь? Готов к субботнему свиданию?

От такого вопроса Диего закашлялся. Стараясь успокоить кашель, он набрал в рот воздуха, но это не только не помогло, но и наоборот – усугубило ситуацию, теперь он зашелся им еще сильнее.

– Это не свидание, мы друзья. 

– Да-да, конечно, – Оскар улыбнулся. – Я знаю.

Диего такая реакция откровенно не понравилась.

– Нет, я серьезно. Это просто дружеская встреча, хорошо? Ничего больше. Ей всего девятнадцать, она еще ребенок.

– Девятнадцать уже не ребенок, – безмятежно протянул Алендер.

– Но при этом она еще несовершеннолетняя, – говоря это, Диего наконец-то почувствовал, как с его души будто падает тяжелый груз. Это было именно то, что смущало его больше всего, но, видя, что Оскар не видит в этом ничего предосудительного, ему стало легче. – Понимаешь, мне и самому совсем недавно было девятнадцать, и я еще помню, что это за возраст. Это самое безумное время. Когда хочется всего и сразу. Я боюсь, у меня нет права на ошибку.

Оскар, сначала не особенно уделявший, как ему казалось, этим пустым переживаниям внимания, теперь слушал его чрезвычайно внимательно и почесывал подбородок, будто продумывая план.

– Ну, в таком случае, могу лишь пожелать тебе не терять голову. И подруге твоей тоже не позволять ее терять, – задумавшись, он перевел взгляд на телефон в руках парня. – А еще, Бога ради, смени этот ужасный голубой задник. Зачем он тебе такой вообще сдался?

Рассмеявшись и послав Алендера куда подальше со своими советами, Диего, тем не менее, почувствовал себя чуть более уверенно, хотя все еще и боялся, что все вдруг в какой-то момент пойдет не по плану, выйдет из-под контроля и… что тогда? Если честно, ему даже думать об этом не хотелось, а потому он просто понадеялся, что в итоге все пройдет отлично.

Этими же мыслями он и успокаивал себя, как только мог, выходя из своей машины. Адрес, который назвала Лейла, привел его к небольшому уютному дому с темно-красной черепицей и резной калиткой. Во всех видимых с его ракурса окнах горел свет, и парень, нервно сглотнув, побрел к двери. Перед тем, как выехать из дома, он хотел было позвонить Лейле и сообщить ей, что он будет уже через несколько минут, но тогда трубку никто не взял. Так же происходило и сейчас. Он звонил ей прямо здесь и сейчас, боясь дотронуться до дверного звонка, и надеясь, что если это ее дом, то она откроет ему дверь и тихонечко впустит. Но нет, она будто не слышала звонка, и все сводилось к тому, что ему все же придется действовать самостоятельно. Как бы он ни желал, чтобы все прошло как нельзя лучше, сложно было отрицать тот факт, что уже сейчас сложенный в голове образ идеального вечера неумолимо рушился. 

Громкий звон неприятно ударил по ушам. Сообразив, что у него есть буквально пару секунд, чтобы привести себя в порядок перед тем, как дверь откроется, Диего пригладил волосы, отряхнул парку и, потоптавшись, скинул с ботинок налипший снег. В этот же момент за дверью послышалось какое-то шевеление и детский мальчишеский голос:

– Кто там?

– Привет, меня зовут Диего, и я пришел к Лейле.

За дверью стало тихо. Правда звуков шагов он не услышал, то есть ребенок вряд ли ушел.

– Какая еще Лейла? Тут нет никакой Лейлы, – снова донеслось из-за двери, и парень почувствовал, как по его спине прошел холодок. Это не тот дом; он ошибся. Случилось то, чего он так боялся. Ужасно неловко… И ему повезет, если этот инцидент получится замять, а вот если у ребенка спросят, не приходил ли кто, и он ответит что-то вроде: «Какой-то дядя по имени Диего», то ему несдобровать. И ведь вряд ли в Портсайде найдется еще как минимум один человек с таким же именем, так что все подозрения со стопроцентной вероятностью падут на него. Плохая идея. Это была чрезвычайно плохая идея с самого начала.

Он уже собирался вернуться к своей машине и уехать отсюда как можно быстрее, но дверь дома вдруг отворилась. На пороге показалась Лейла, в широкой футболке, и домашних штанах и тапочках в виде кролика, с забранными в хвост волосами. Без косметики и обычного лоска, но это все равно была она. 

– Диего! Подожди! – крикнула она, хотя парень и так стоял как вкопанный. – Проходи, пожалуйста, если хочешь, но только побыстрее, а то холодно открытой дверь держать.

И он, встрепенувшись, тут же кинулся к дому. Оказавшись внутри, он в упор посмотрел на девушку, словно не верил, что это действительно она.

– Извини за то, что пришлось стоять на пороге, и за моего братца. Он тот еще любитель пошутить, – Лейла, опустив взгляд, улыбнулась и обхватила себя руками. – И за то, что тебе приходится лицезреть меня в таком виде. Я просто совсем забыла о встрече, а когда вспомнила, было уже поздно. 

– Дай угадаю, ты вспомнила, когда я позвонил в дверь? – спросил Диего, стягивая с себя верхнюю одежду, и Лейла закивала. – Впрочем, не переживай, нормальный у тебя вид, такой домашний и уютный, то, что надо. Это я скорее выгляжу странно, – он уставился в небольшое зеркало, висевшее при входе, и поправил галстук, – вырядился как на собеседование.

– И правда, ты бы сейчас смотрелся куда органичнее, будь ты в таких же растянутых трениках, как у меня. 

Смеясь, Диего наклонился, чтобы стянуть с себя ботинки, как вдруг резко отпрянул. Прямо перед его лицом маячили два ярко-зеленых глаза, обрамленные густой рыжей шерстью и с торчащими из этой шерсти солидными усами.

– А ты что еще за чудо такое? – произнес он, протягивая руку к пушистому коту, чтобы погладить его, но тот был настроен к чужаку, появившемуся в доме, крайне скептично и не только не дал до себя дотронуться, но и задом попятился назад. Оказавшись вне зоны досягаемости, кот снова уселся и продолжил, не моргая, смотреть на парня.

– Это самый уважаемый, не считая моей матери, член нашей семьи! Диего, знакомься, это Хьюстон, – ответила Лейла, а кот, будто поняв, что говорят о нем, перевел свой взгляд на нее. 

– Хьюстон? Вы назвали кота Хьюстоном? – кот, снова услышав свое имя, посмотрел на удивленно поднявшего бровь Диего.

– Ага, потому что от этого существа столько проблем, что ты даже и представить себе не можешь. А кличка должна быть говорящей, я считаю, – она попыталась взять животное на руки, но оно не далось и вместо этого зашипело, после чего развернулось задом и под смех Диего и Лейлы гордо удалилось на кухню. 

– Ну и иди отсюда, рыжий бесеныш, и без тебя тошно! – махнула на него рукой девушка. – А вообще знаешь, странно, что он не цапнул тебя и даже не зашипел. Обычно он куда агрессивнее реагирует на гостей, даже если они не проявляют к нему никакого интереса, не говоря уже о намерении погладить. 

Диего усмехнулся.

– Он просто чувствует, что я тоже умею кусаться и…

Однако свою остроумную реплику ему договорить не удалось. В коридоре показался женский силуэт. Высокий, строго очерченный; женщина, которая приближалась к ним была идеальной моделью для любого художника. Идеально симметричные черты лица и тела, высокие скулы, ровный нос, глубоко посаженные глаза, идеальная осанка, крутые бедра и стройные ноги. Если бы Диего был модельером, он без каких-либо сомнений пригласил эту божественную женщину на свой показ для демонстрации новой коллекции, если бы фотографом – с удовольствием устроил бы для нее фотосет. Вообще складывалось ощущение, что это с нее древние скульпторы лепили свои скульптуры и фрески, и что именно ее черты скрывались в знаменитой Моне Лизе.

– Лейла, дорогая, почему ты не сказала, что у нас будут гости? – строгим, слегка грубоватым голосом спросила она, осматривая девушку с ног до головы. – И почему ты в таком случае в пижаме? А ну-ка переоденься сейчас же! Ангелы небесные, какая стыдоба.

Лейла опустила голову, и Диего вдруг показалось, что он услышал вполне четкий стон. Судя по всему, такие сцены у них случаются по несколько раз на дню. Тем временем, женщина перевела взгляд на самого парня, и он моментально почувствовал, как его всего обдало жаром. Вынести укоряющий взгляд этих полуприкрытых глаз было очень сложно.

– Вот лучше бери пример с этого интеллигентного молодого человека, – произнесла она максимально поучающим тоном и вздернула вверх тонкий, как у пианистки, указательный палец. – Кстати, как вас зовут?

– Д-диего, – выпрямившись как по струнке и прокашлявшись, отрапортовал он. – Диего Карлос.

– Диего… – она пожевала губами, словно пробуя имя на вкус. – Диего, скажите, вы мексиканец?

– Нет, не совсем… У меня американское гражданство.

Он чувствовал себя ужасно неловко. Мало того, что допросы с пристрастием сами по себе были малоприятным явлением, так еще и вопросы про национальность вечно загоняли его в полный ступор. Однако женщина, видимо сполна удовлетворилась этим ответом, а потому сама поспешила закрыть тему и начать другую, более нейтральную.

– Что ж, Диего, тогда позвольте и мне представиться. Мэг Райан, мать Лейлы, которая даже одеться прилично при гостях не может, извините ее за это, – она снова собрала в своем взгляде всю свою строгость и обрушила ее на девушку. Та, наблюдавшая за всем со стороны, нахмурилась и, демонстративно отвернувшись, направилась к лестнице, специально громко топая ногами. Мэг же, заведя руки за спину, проводила ее взглядом, не сказав ни слова. 

– Пока Лейла занята, пройдемте в зал. Мы как раз собирались ужинать, и вы можете присоединиться к нам и подождать ее там.

Диего ничего не оставалось, как улыбнуться, кивнуть и проследовать следом за этой непрошибаемой леди. Он не уставал с каждой секундой все больше поражаться, как сильно они с Лейлой отличались характерами. Да и внешностью, впрочем, тоже, ибо схожи они были только цветом волос. Дочь была человеком-эмоцией, живущая моментом, здесь и сейчас, и иногда, похоже, что не особенно задумывалась о результатах и последствиях; мать же была консерваторшей, типичным представителем человека прошлого века, с незыблемыми устоями, традициями и ригидным взглядом на жизнь. Тут приходило на ум лишь одно слово – система. Устоявшаяся система, не подвергающаяся сомнению. Надо сказать, Диего всегда поражался таким людям, которые могут грамотно взвесить все «за» и «против», хладнокровно действовать несмотря ни на что и умеют отключать свои эмоции, словно по щелчку пальцев, даже когда речь идет об их родственниках.

Оказавшись в просторном зале, Диего не смог не сдержать восторга. Дом снаружи, хоть и казался, простым и в чем-то даже неказистым, внутри оказался похож на дворец. Ламинат на полу был уложен в причудливые фигуры и сверкал, как если бы по нему вообще никто не ходил, на окнах висели тяжелые бархатные портьеры, похожие на кулисы в театре, посередине потолка красовалась хрустальная люстра. Стены украшали картины в рамах, и, когда парень остановился перед одной из них, чтобы рассмотреть ее получше, Мэг спросила:

– О, вам нравятся наши картины?

– Безумно, – честно признался Диего, вглядываясь в каждую деталь.

– В таком случае, вам стоит сказать об этом лично Лейле, – Мэг дежурно улыбнулась. – Я думаю, ей будет приятно, ведь это ее работы. 

Парень опешил. Нет, он, конечно, подозревал, что она должна хорошо рисовать, но чтобы настолько.

– Обязательно скажу, – оторвавшись наконец от картин, заверил он Мэг. – Ваша дочь гений, а ее картины удивительны.

– Вы правы, она определенно показывает неплохие результаты, но вы делаете слишком громкие заявления.

– Ах, Мэгги, ты вечно ее недооцениваешь, – донеслось вдруг откуда сбоку, и Диего, развернувшись, увидел сидящего в кресле-качалке мужчину. Он, закинув ногу на ногу, деловито прикуривал трубку и листал новый номер Вестника. Лицо у мужчины было круглым и добрым, глаза его словно улыбались, а сам он постоянно отбивал по подлокотнику ритм какой-то несуществующей мелодии. – Нам надо быть к ней более снисходительными. Это ее жизнь, она хочет рисовать, и не стоит давить на нее.

– Стивен, ради Бога, – процедила женщина, пряча лицо в своей ладони. – Не начинай хотя бы сейчас. У нас гости.

– Молчу-молчу, – он отложил газету и только со второй попытки смог подняться с кресла. Поднявшись, он поправил свитер и подошел к Диего, протянув ему руку. – Стивен Джонс к вашим услугам. Вы к нам по какому поводу?

– А-а, – протянул парень, завершая рукопожатие, – я пришел к Лейле. Она меня позвала. Давно. Еще неделю назад.

– О, это так похоже на нашу дочь. Сделать что-то и не предупредить остальных, – всплеснула руками Мэг, после чего, извинившись за излишнюю эмоциональность, сослалась на неотложные дела и поспешила скрыться за дверью. Стивен же только уткнулся глазами в пол. 

– Мне так жаль, – вдруг сказал парень, будто бы оправдываясь. – Мне не стоило приходить. 

– Не переживайте, Диего, – ответил ему Стивен, снова садясь в кресло. – Лучше присаживайтесь, а то вы все стоите да стоите. А это большая ошибка: Лейлу можно ждать бесконечно. 

Он рассмеялся, а Диего, натянуто улыбнувшись в ответ, сел в другое кресло, стоявшее рядом.

– Будьте добры, расскажите, где вы познакомились с Лейлой? Вы ее сокурсник? – раскуривая трубку, спросил его Стивен таким непринужденным тоном, словно они были давними друзьями.

– Нет, что вы, я уже давно отучился, – сказал Диего, стараясь выглядеть расслабленно. Однако подрагивающие пальцы на руках выдавали его с потрохами. – Мы познакомились благодаря редакции. Дело в том, что я, как и Лейла, работаю в Портсайдском Вестнике. 

Лицо мужчины вытянулось.

– Правда? Тоже журналист?

– Именно, – подтвердил парень. – Правда, я пишу в газету, а не фотографирую для нее. 

– Ага, – протянул Стивен. – Знаете, мне очень нравится тот раздел, где отвечают на вопросы читателей. Весьма познавательно.

Диего слушал его и, не переставая, улыбался. Чувствовал он себя как на иголках.

– А еще люблю анекдоты. Особенно с политическим подтекстом. Программа партии выполняется в срок, – он подмигнул парню и залился прерывистым глухим смехом. Диего уже просто не знал, что ответить, когда дверь вдруг распахнулась, и в комнате показалась рыжая шевелюра Лейлы. Парень тут же вскочил с места. Появление девушки спасло его от неудобного разговора и он, решив воспользоваться ситуацией, поблагодарил Стивена за гостеприимность и вышел из комнаты.

– Выглядишь очень взволновано, – это было первым, что сказала Лейла, когда за ними закрылась дверь. – Что они там тебе наговорили?

– Ничего, это скорее я наговорил, – попытался отшутиться он, вышагивая по коридору. – Боюсь, я создал у них неправильное впечатление о себе. 

– Не волнуйся, это абсолютно нормально. По сравнению с ними любой человек кажется неправильным. 

Дойдя до входной двери, Диего застопорился. Ему упорно казалось, что он что-то забыл…

– Черт, ты же так и не показала мне то, что хотела, – вспомнив о цели своего визита, стукнул себя по лбу он. – Твое предложение ведь еще в силе?

– Естественно! – радостно отозвалась девушка и махнула рукой, приглашая его следовать за ней. Они поднялись на второй этаж, прошли по еще одному недлинному коридору и в итоге вышли к лестнице, ведущей на чердак. Не останавливаясь, Лейла разом преодолела парочку железных ступенек и, в мгновение ока оказавшись наверху, помогла подняться и Диего.

– Ну я и неуклюжий, – смутившись, пробурчал тогда он, на что Лейла лишь рассмеялась. Только окончательно забравшись на чердак, парень наконец поднял голову, чтобы осмотреться, и потерял дар речи. Все пространство вокруг было самым настоящим арт-объектом: с потолка на него смотрели ренессансные ангелочки и до жути знакомые сцены из библии, такие же, как на расписных потолках в Сикстинской капелле. Плинтуса были покрыты искусственным золотом, а стены… стены ничуть не уступали потолку, но на них уже были картины явно придуманные самой Лейлой, а не нарисованные по образцу. Вот у самого входа виднеется сцена, на которой маленькая девочка выпускает из рук голубя, эта же картина по мере движения взгляда плавно перетекала в самый настоящий фэнтезийный пейзаж с волшебными зверями, изображенными на нем. Еще чуть далее было что-то похожее на цветочную композицию. После композиции шла стена, полностью исписанная какими-то фразами, словами, цитатами, цифрами с мини-дудлами по краям. Она была похожа на огромный лист блокнота, в котором обычно люди записывают какие-то важные для себя или просто интересные вещи, а также рисуют на полях. Третья стена была посвящена большой работе, на которой Лейла решила изобразить силуэты известных городов в ночи. И завершал все это великолепие небольшой портрет другой девочки с пышной рыжей шевелюрой, держащей на руках не менее пушистого рыжего кота.

– Да это же ты, – воскликнул Диего, наткнувшись на портрет взглядом. – Это просто великолепно! У меня нет слов, а у тебя явный талант!

Девушка зарделась. 

– Ты меня переоцениваешь, – смущенно пропела она и уставилась себе под ноги.

– Я? Переоцениваю?! – парень оторвался от разглядывания чердачного антуража и, уперев руки в бока, посмотрел на нее. – А ведь твоя мать сказала то же самое. Что я тебя переоцениваю. Но, знаешь, мне кажется, она глубоко заблуждается. Потому что, клянусь, я не видел ничего шикарнее этого в своей жизни, ну, разве что только в Мете. [4]

Лейла закусила губу и убрала упавшую на лицо прядь.

– Если честно, я вообще не понимаю, как можно так красиво рисовать, это что-то невообразимое, – меж тем Диего все не унимался. Складывалось впечатление, что он вообще забыл о том, что находится в помещении не один, а потому парень без зазрения совести ходил по чердаку, размахивая руками, и вещал во все горло. – Нечто превосходное. Если бы я мог творить такие шедевры, я бы, пожалуй, ни секунды не сомневался и не думал бы о том, чем мне заниматься по жизни. Но пока я всего лишь бесталантное ничтожество, и мне приходится думать. И вот, что я думаю прямо сейчас – это точно твое призвание. Писать картины – это о тебе и про тебя.

Слушая его, Лейла улыбалась. А потом вдруг ни с того ни с сего резко сорвалась с места, и уже через пару секунд Диего оказался в плену ее объятий. Столь неожиданный поворот событий в момент заставил его замолчать, и в воздухе повисла тишина.

– Спасибо большое за такие слова и поддержку, мне очень приятно это слышать, – едва слышно сказала она, после того, как отпустила его и отошла к окну. – И ты не бесталантное ничтожество, неправда! Ты смог поразить Смита своей статьей. Такое не каждому удается.

– Я смотрю, ты тоже в курсе… – делая над собой усилие, протянул парень. План сегодняшнего вечера трещал по швам. Летели в щепки. Ему стоило это предвидеть.

– Так уже все в Вестнике давно в курсе. Новость разлетелась довольно быстро. Ты стал местной сенсацией.

– Я стал козлом отпущения и объектом для ненависти, – пробурчал в ответ он. – По крайней мере, на время, сейчас вроде все вернулось на круги своя. 

– Ну вот видишь, все устаканилось, – радостно сказала Лейла и опустилась на один из пуфиков, стоявших на полу прямо перед окном. Устроившись поудобнее, она обхватила ладонями колени. – Сейчас-то все хорошо.

– Да уж, пожалуй, ты права, – согласился с ней Диего и примостился рядом. За окном виднелись неяркие звезды на грязно-коричневом небе. В голову ему тут же пришла мысль о том, что уже достаточно поздно, и задерживаться здесь дольше просто нельзя. – Все хорошо.

***

– Карлос… Карлос!

Услышав зовущий его голос, Диего неохотно повернулся и увидел, как к нему на всех парах бежит Оскар. Тот явно выбился из сил и сбился с дыхания, но упорно не сбавлял скорости. Поравнявшись с парнем, он облокотился на его стол и, придерживаясь, хрипло произнес:

– Новости!.. Есть, уф, важные новости!

Напустив на себя ауру пофигизма и сделав максимально саркастическое выражение лица, парень молча взял со стола свой телефон и указал на него.

– Для чрезвычайно важных новостей есть телефон. Ты мог бы позвонить мне вместо того, чтобы бежать через всю редакцию.

Оскар насупился.

– А то ж я не знал, – для наглядной демонстрации всего своего «фи» он даже выпрямился и скрестил руки на груди. – Телефон у меня разрядился, а дело, уф, такое, что отлагательств не терпит. Понял? Ноги в руки и вперед!

Не став спорить с Алендером, Диего поднялся с места, взял с собой телефон, накинул на шею бейдж и пошел следом за своим куратором.

– Что за дело-то? – первым заговорил он, когда они вышли за пределы офиса.

– Помнишь тему с форумом? – начал было он, но по лицу парня тут же понял, что тот совсем не в курсе. – Ясно, тогда начнем с самого начала.

Он набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и прокашлялся.

– Короче, еще до того, как ты к нам пришел, Уолетт подала заявку от лица редакции на участие в ежегодном нью-йоркском форуме, посвященном журналистике, инновациям и технологиям и всему такому, связанному с развитием, прогрессом и новомодными штучками, ну ты знаешь, – парень кивнул. – И каждый год на нем выступают представители различных газетных и не только изданий, презентуют свои наработки, идеи, стартапы, проекты, устраивают конференции по теме и обсуждают тенденции. То есть мероприятие серьезное.

– Я слышал о нем, – воодушевленно откликнулся Диего, – когда я учился на курсах, то посещал некоторые семинары в рамках форума.

– Вот и замечательно, значит, тебе разъяснять ничего не нужно! – радостно воскликнул Оскар, подталкивая парня к дверям кафешки, к которой они в итоге пришли. Он дождался, когда Оскар закажет себе ланч, после чего они вдвоем пошли к дальнему столику, за который они всегда и садились. 

– Не нужно, – подтвердил он, садясь на привычное место, – но зачем ты мне все это рассказываешь? Каким образом меня это касается?

– Тебе нравилось на тех семинарах? – уклончиво продолжил задавать вопросы Алендер.

– Э-э, ну да, но какое это имеет отношение…

Он не успел договорить, так как его перебили.

– А такое, что в этом году ты, возможно, сможешь собственнолично выступить на одном из них.

И в этот момент Диего мысленно очень обрадовался, что не стал брать себе чего-нибудь на перекус, иначе прямо сейчас он бы стопроцентно подавился и, задыхаясь, кашлял бы на всю столовую. А так он просто задыхался, что, конечно, было немногим лучше, но так он хотя бы не привлекал чужого внимания.

– Ты шутишь? – только и смог выдавить он. – С чего бы это вдруг? Меня ведь и вовсе не было, когда мисс Уолетт подала заявку. Будь добр, объясни, пожалуйста, иначе я изведусь и сам, и тебя вопросами достану. 

– Хе-хе, минуточку, – сказал Оскар, отправляя в рот обед. – Расклад такой: изначально планировалось, что от нас поедут на форум двое парней: Тернер, который работает в отделе культуры, и Маккензи, подопечный Блэка. Но, ты же знаешь Блэка, этому товарищу лишь бы подгадить, и он отклонил кандидатуру Маккензи, заявив, что тот на постоянной основе нужен ему в отделе. Ну разве не засранец, а?

– Погоди, а Тернер, это который кудрявый и который постоянно здоровается со всеми подряд по сто раз на дню? – задумчиво спросил Диего, воспользовавшись паузой. Оскар кивнул. – А, тогда я его знаю. Забавный парень… – он снова задумался. – Так, а что там в итоге-то? Кто поедет?

– Заявка в итоге на одного человека, и изначально это должен был быть Тернер…

– Но?

– Но делом в том, – продолжил Алендер, – что буквально на днях он угодил в больницу с аппендицитом. Вовремя, да? Парень знает, когда пришло время заболевать.

– И что теперь? – не обращая внимания на иронию Оскара, продолжал заваливать его вопросами Диего. – Кто поедет вместо него?

Куратор усмехнулся.

– В точку. Это и есть наиболее актуальный нынче вопрос, – он пригнулся и жестом дал понять, чтобы парень сделал то же самое. – Фишка в том, что об этом еще никто не знает. Нашей Железной Леди об этом сообщили только утром, а до открытия форума осталось три дня. Сечешь?

– Едва ли, – смутившись, честно признался Диего. Что-то в последнее время он стал совсем медленно соображать. 

– В общем, доподлинно известно, что Уолетт станет искать кого-нибудь, кем можно было бы его заменить. Кого-нибудь, кто поехал бы на форум вместо Тернера, понимаешь? И я бы хотел, чтобы это был именно ты.

Закончив говорить, он удовлетворенно откинулся на спинку стула, пока парень пытался прийти в себя. Все только что услышанное казалось ему безумием.

– Откуда ты это знаешь?

– Инсайдерская информация, – серьезным тоном ответил ему Оскар. – Я не раскрываю свои источники. Потому что так я хотя бы узнаю новости первым, а если раскрою – то от меня в редакции вообще никакого толку не будет.

– Ну, допустим, но какой мне резон участвовать во всей этой чехарде с форумом? Ты же понимаешь, что мне сейчас нужно быть максимально осторожным: тише воды, ниже травы. У меня на днях вот-вот испытательный срок заканчивается, я не хочу рисковать и все испортить!

Вдруг на плечо Диего опустилась чужая рука, и из-за спины выплыл Джи-Джей.

– Чего это ты тут портить собрался? – протянул он, ставя на стол поднос с едой, и оглянулся на друзей. Судя по их напряженным лицам, происходило что-то нетипичное. – Ого, я не вовремя?

– Он знает? – все еще в упор глядя на Оскара, спросил Диего, указывая рукой на Георга.

– Йоханссон, ты в курсе, что стряслось со стариной Тернером?

Джи-Джей вновь обвел их взглядом.

– А кто такой этот Тернер? – выдал спустя секунду он, и Оскар щелкнул пальцами, прикрывая глаза.

– Как видишь, не знает, – сказал он в пустоту. – Если хочешь, Карлос, можешь рассказать. Но постарайся сделать так, чтобы случайно не известить об этом весь кафетерий. 

Диего нахмурился, а Оскар, не замечая этого, как ни в чем не бывало продолжил:

– Хотя, конечно, только тебе решать, но лично я считаю, что эффект неожиданности нам только на руку.

Диего продолжал молчать, Оскар, похоже, что тоже не собирался больше нарушать тишину, и только лишь окончательно растерявшийся Джи-Джей осмелился озвучить свой вопрос вслух:

– Слушайте, что-то я ничего не понимаю, кто-нибудь из вас, мне все равно кто, может вкратце ввести меня в курс дела?

– С удовольствием, – сказал вдруг Диего, подрываясь с места. – Но взамен ты кое-что сделаешь для меня.

***

Они вдвоем стояли перед кабинетом Уильяма Блэка, редактора отдела политики. Именно это парень и попросил Джи-Джея сделать: привести сюда. Сам он видел это крыло впервые: в самом начале Оскар его сюда не водил, а по делам здесь бывать еще не приходилось. Он, конечно, и самостоятельно мог найти нужный ему кабинет, но он ведь обещал Джи-Джею рассказать, о чем они с Оскаром говорили до того, как он явился. Да и рядом с ним он чувствовал себя много лучше, чем без него.

– Ты уверен? – спросил его Георг, когда они пришли в место назначения, и парень аж передернулся. Ах, как его бесили подобные вопросы. До самых прожилок.

– Абсолютно.

Пока они шли, он поделился с Джи-Джеем последними новостями. В частности рассказал о том, что Оскар хочет, чтобы именно он поехал на этот чертов форум, на что получил такой ответ: «А почему бы и нет?» На все последующие объяснения и доводы, связанные с испытательным сроком он продолжал отвечать примерно то же: «Почему нет?»

– Думаю, тут дело не в том, что у тебя скоро заканчивается испытательный срок, сколько в том, что ты просто боишься, – сказал он в одном из коридоров, отчего Диего тут же остановился. Такой прямолинейности он не ожидал. 

– Ну да, я боюсь упустить отличную возможность получить постоянную работу.

– Не только, – спокойно продолжил Георг, повернувшись к нему вполоборота. – Ты боишься бросить себе вызов, думаешь, что не справишься с такой ответственностью, а потому прикрываешься мнимыми сроками и проблемами. 

Диего удивленно вскинул бровь. 

– С каких это пор ты стал моим личным психологом, Джи-Джей?

Тот рассмеялся.

– Ни с каких, просто будь у меня такой шанс блеснуть, я бы его ни за что не упустил.

– Ну так, а что если я не блесну, а провалюсь? – задал парень самый пугающий его вопрос. – С треском?

– В таком случае, это будет замечательный опыт, – со своей фирменной загадочной полуулыбкой ответил ему Джи-Джей. – Пойми, как бы не закончился форум, чтобы там ни произошло, для тебя это лишь возможность проверить свои силы. Ну, и как приятный бонус, поддержать редакцию в трудные времена, благодаря чему заработать уважение со стороны коллег и начальства.

– В этом-то и проблема! – в тысячный, как ему казалось, раз повторил парень. – Уважение и благосклонность только в случае успеха, а в случае провала?

– Аналогично, на самом деле, – невозмутимо произнес Георг, отчего Диего снова опешил. – Ты в любом случае покажешь, что готов взять ситуацию в свои руки и не пустишь все на самотек, что в экстренных ситуациях ты не спрячешься за чужую спину и не побежишь первым с корабля, как крыса какая-то, а попробуешь исправить положение, что ты инициативный, исполнительный и все в таком духе.

Диего не знал, что сказать. Под таким углом на ситуацию он еще не смотрел, и что самое интересное, даже не пытался. 

– Конечно, неприятный осадок из-за поражения останется, возможно, даже вычтут из зарплаты или что-то в этом духе, – сказал вдруг Джи-Джей, и мимолетное ощущение воодушевленности моментально исчезло. – Но после такого тебя в любом случае примут к нам окончательно и бесповоротно. Как раз из-за того, о чем я только что говорил. А еще из-за того, что далеко не каждый, толком и не являясь частью коллектива, пойдет ради него на риск. 

Парень уставился в пол.

– В общем, я вполне согласен с Оскаром, – раздались над его ухом слова Джи-Джея. – Ты должен попробовать. Я бы и сам поехал, но я всего лишь скромный сисадмин, а не журналист, вторая скрипка, наблюдатель, фоновый персонаж, побуждающий остальных действовать.

И вот теперь журналист и скромный сисадмин стояли под дверью чужого кабинета и смотрели на нее, не решаясь что-либо сделать.

– Ты уверен? 

– Абсолютно.

Джи-Джей поднял на него взгляд. 

– В таком случае, удачи, но имей в виду, Блэк не самый приятный человек, будь заранее готов к тому, что он даже слушать тебя не станет, – он замолчал было, но тут же спохватился о том, что забыл сказать еще кое-что важное. – И… кхм… постарайся никак не упоминать Оскара во время разговора, хорошо? Они, насколько я знаю, терпеть друг друга не могут. 

Парень кивнул, и Джи-Джей, еще раз пожелав ему удачи, показал ему большой палец и удалился. Диего же подошел к двери вплотную и постучал. Из-за двери послышалось приглашение, после чего он вошел внутрь. Кабинет был таким же мрачным и холодным, как и его обладатель. От холода хотелось съежиться и надеть на себя теплый свитер как можно скорее. Непонятно было, как Блэк может находиться в таком дубильнике дни напролет.

– Добрый день, – начал разговор Диего, неуверенно делая шаг к столу. – Я бы хотел обсудить с вами кое-что.

Уильям Блэк, до того, как Диего отвлек его от дел, подписывавший какие-то бумаги, поднял голову. За темной густой шевелюрой, послушно разошедшейся по контуру лица, стоило мужчине, встряхнуть головой, скрывалось бледное худощавое лицо. И на лице этом особенно сильно выделялись впалые глаза, сверкавшие на свету, как маленькие льдинки. С этого момента Диего наконец-то по-настоящему понял, что значит «острый взгляд». Да таким взглядом, как у Блэка, можно было резать даже металл. Находиться под ним было практически невыносимо, создавалось ощущение, будто тебя препарируют заживо.

– У вас есть ровно пять минут, после чего я перестаю слушать, – сухим и холодным, как жидкий азот, голосом отчеканил он и вернулся к бумагам.

Ошеломленный парень, пытаясь прогнать неловкость, потоптался на месте, прокашлялся и, собравшись с духом, выдал:

– В таком случае, не буду тянуть. Я хотел бы узнать, почему Джек Маккензи не может поехать на форум?

В кабинете повисла угрожающая тишина. Диего, боясь даже пошевельнуться, поднял взгляд на Блэка. Тот сжимал ручку так, что у него побелели костяшки пальцев.

– К сожалению, мистер Маккензи сейчас очень занят, а потому не может принимать участие в сторонних мероприятиях. Если это все, что вас интересует, то до свидания. Дверь прямо за вами.

– Так же вы ответили несколько месяцев, когда мисс Уолетт собиралась подавать заявку?

Напряжение тяжелым валуном повисло в воздухе. Диего ощущал, что одно неверное движение или слово, и он покатится прямо на него.

– Молодой человек, я не знаю, кто вы и что вы от меня хотите, но я еще раз повторяю, если вам больше нечего сказать, то попрошу покинуть кабинет. 

Диего опустил взгляд вниз.

– Извините, – сказал он, ковыряя носком туфли дырку в полу. – Я просто хотел узнать, чем конкретно прямо сейчас занимается Маккензи.

Блэк прищурился, и его взгляд тут же стал в разы страшнее.

– И я вам еще раз повторяю: он занят своими делами. Он лучший журналист моего отдела, у него каждый день на повестке миллион дел, а потому ни ему, ни мне некогда растрачивать драгоценное время на второстепенные дела.

– Но при этом он ведь проявлял интерес к форуму? Не правда ли? Он пытался записаться, но позже снял свою кандидатуру под вашим давлением, разве нет?

Стул заскрипел. Блэк медленно поднялся с места.

– Это его работа – проявлять интерес ко всему подряд. Но первостепенные задачи всегда важнее, чем дополнительные бонусы, к слову, то же можно сказать и о субординации, – его голос резал как скальпель. – Однако, судя по некоторым в этой газете, это слово знакомо далеко не всем.

– Хорошо, – Диего из последних сил заставлял себя говорить. – Но должно быть, вы уже знаете о Тернере. Он не сможет поехать на форум. И кроме Маккензи подходящих кандидатур больше нет.

Блэк шумно выдохнул и медленно подошел к едва живому парню. 

– Я понятия не имею, кто такой Тернер. Это раз. Мне совершенно все равно, что его некому заменить, это не мои проблемы. Это два. Маккензи никуда не поедет, так как он нужен мне здесь. Это три. И вон из моего кабинета, – он, не отводя своего дьявольского взгляда, поднял руку и указал на дверь. – Это четыре.

И Диего, понимая, что окончательно перегнул палку, кивнул и пулей вылетел из кабинета. Джи-Джей был прав – это было плохой идеей. Попытки достучаться до Блэка и уговорить его отпустить Маккензи не увенчались успехом; вопрос с форумом все еще оставался открытым.

Смотря себе под ноги и думая о том, что теперь ему лучше не попадаться в ближайшее время Блэку на глаза, парень вышел к уже знакомому главному коридору, когда внезапно к нему пришло предчувствие. И странное ощущение, что что-то не так. Он пока не мог понять что, но к своему рабочему месту он пошел в ускоренном темпе. Уже на финальном рубеже, он наконец понял, что было не так – люди. Точнее их отсутствие. Обычно в коридоре на протяжении всего дня постоянно туда-сюда ходил народ, а сейчас он был пуст, что могло означать лишь одно... 

Парень, не разбирая дороги, метнулся к оупенспейсу. Там точно что-то происходило. Что-то важное. Когда он явился, все уже расселись и успокоились, а потому он слегка наделал шуму. Зардевшись, он на цыпочках пробрался к ближайшему свободному месту и остановился там. В самом центре помещения стояла мисс Уолетт. Выражение ее лица не говорило ни о чем хорошем, и Диего мысленно уже приготовился к возможному коллективному выговору. Хотя сегодня это было маловероятно, ведь в отличие от всех тут присутствующих он-то знал, к чему весь этот разговор.

– Добрый день, коллеги, – начала она по обычаю в своем стиле, – сегодня утром до меня дошли весьма печальные новости.

Народ зашумел, нестандартные ситуации в редакции случались не то, чтобы часто.

– С сожалением сообщаю вам, что Джо Тернер…

– Умер?! – внезапно с придыханием проронила девушка в очках, сидевшая впереди, и все обернулись к ней.

– Нет, к счастью, всего лишь госпитализирован. Его жизни ничего не угрожает. 

Девушка шумно выдохнула, успокоившись, как и все остальные.

– А что с Тернером? – послышался голос из дальнего угла.

– Да, что случилось-то? – вторил ему другой.

– Еще в пятницу вроде бодрячком был, – говорил третий.

– Я слышала, что он отравился, – вынес свою версию четвертый.

– А еще он в последнее время часто чихал, вдруг подхватил какую заразу, – высказался пятый.

– Ни то, ни другое, – внезапно перебила разговоры мисс Уолетт. – У него аппендицит. Ничего сверхсерьезного. Он вернется на работу сразу же, как только его выпишут из больницы. 

Оглядев толпу, она продолжила: 

– Но у нас экстренная ситуация, уже в эту среду стартует нью-йоркский журналистский форум, и Джо Тернер как раз должен был там выступить с презентацией. Как вы понимаете, ситуация непростая: нам нужно найти ему замену в рекордные сроки, подготовить этого человека к выступлению и постараться не ударить в грязь лицом перед коллегами из других изданий. Я понимаю, что решение должно быть принято сегодня же, и желательно так, чтобы оно устраивало всех: и нас, и вас. А потому я выношу этот вопрос на публичное обсуждение. Итак, пожалуйста, нам нужен доброволец, который готов съездить на форум на два дня вместо Тернера, поучаствовать в конференциях, семинарах в качестве эксперта и представить его проект в конкурсе.

Диего слушал ее поверхностно, так как все равно еще раньше узнал все от Оскара, но вот слово «конкурс» сильно резануло его слух. Ранее ничего про конкурс сказано не было. То ли Алендер специально утаил это от него, то ли и сам не знал всех подробностей. В любом случае теперь парень слушал ее куда внимательней. 

– Итак, кто готов вызваться волонтером? – еще раз поставила вопрос ребром мисс Уолетт, и он бросил мимолетный взгляд на нее. На ее лице теперь помимо тяжелой печати раздраженности читалась еще и просьба. Диего закусил губу. В принципе, что он теряет? К тому же, глубоко в душе он был согласен с Джи-Джеем, он действительно просто боится. Боится, как когда-то давно боялся сдавать сессию в колледже, писать экзамены, представлять проекты. Как и боялся записаться на курсы журналистики. Те самые курсы, благодаря которым он сейчас здесь. И раз тогда он смог бросить себе вызов, то почему не может сейчас? Конечно, внезапно вылезший конкурс слегка подпортил ситуацию, но попробовать, наверное, все равно стоило.

Внезапно взглядом он уперся в один из плакатов, висевших на стенах помещения. На знаменитом по всему миру плакате значилось «We Can Do It!», и это было как нельзя кстати. Сам того не замечая, Диего подался вперед и громко заявил:

– Я. Я хотел бы.

В этот раз все присутствующие обернулись к нему, а сам парень запоздало отметил, что еще чуть-чуть, и он бы не успел. Как минимум трое других его коллег, кажется, собирались встать со своих мест, а еще один парень протянул вперед руку. 

– А я тоже поеду, – внезапно раздался тонкий девичий голос, и Диего почувствовал, как ухает вниз его сердце. Практически сбоку от него стояла Лейла и улыбалась самой приветливой из своих улыбок. – Полагаю, вам там нужен будет кто-то, кто будет фотографировать происходящее?

Она изобразила, будто держит в руках камеру и жмет на кнопку спуска затвора, и мисс Уолетт кротко кивнула.

– Что ж, решено, – подытожила она, складывая руки вместе. – Вы вдвоем едете на форум. Диего, благодарю за проявленную инициативу и прошу вас прийти завтра в офис пораньше. Нам с вами предстоит очень много работы.

[4] Метрополитен-музей – художественный музей в Нью-Йорке.


	6. Пятница

Утро четверга выдалось прохладным. Студеный ветер пробирал девушку, стоявшую на обочине дороги, до самых костей, и она, чтобы хоть как-то согреться, периодически подпрыгивала на месте и терла ладони друг о друга. В очередной раз размяв ноги, она взглянула на часы и шумно выдохнула. Он слегка запаздывал, а сейчас каждая минута была на счету, и любая задержка могла стать роковой. Роковой для него, а не для нее.

Вдруг в тумане засветились два оранжевых «глаза», и вскоре перед девушкой показалась машина. Поддержанный выгоревший фордик с облупившейся около рамы краской. Его она узнала сразу же и потому, схватив рюкзачок, стоявший рядом с ней, тут же бросилась к авто.

– Извини, что заставил ждать, – было первым, что она услышала, как только за ней закрылась дверь. – Вышла непредвиденная ситуация с завтраком.

Девушка с интересом взглянула на своего собеседника и улыбнулась.

– И что же случилось?

– Я его сжег, – ответил он. – Так, что, надеюсь, ты не будешь против, если по дороге мы остановимся где-нибудь на перекус.

Подтвердив, что она не возражает, девушка прикрыла глаза и, забросив вещи назад, откинулась на сиденье. Им предстоит поездка до Нью-Йорка, где пройдет ежегодный форум, а потому не помешает немного выспаться, ведь, чтобы успеть доехать из Портсайда в Нью-Йорк, им пришлось встать ни свет ни заря. Двигатель зарычал, однако почти сразу же заглох. Машина, едва стартовав, снова остановилась.

– Что-то не так? – беспокойно спросила она, надеясь, что сегодня экстренных непредвиденных ситуаций больше не случится.

– Да нет, все окей. Просто не ту передачу поставил, – ответили ей. И вправду, со второй попытки они смогли наконец-то двинуться в путь. Девушка снова облокотилась на спинку и озабоченно посмотрела на водителя.

– Диего, у тебя все в порядке? Готов к форуму?

В салоне автомобиля воцарилась тишина, нарушаемая лишь завыванием ветра и шуршанием колес. Вопрос попал в самую точку. Нет, все не в порядке, потому что он вроде бы как готов, но не чувствует себя таковым. Ему объяснили, чего стоит ждать на форуме, к чему нужно проявить внимание, рассказали о сути проекта Тернера, который ему придется защищать, но при всем при этом мог ли он сказать, что готов? Отнюдь, ведь нельзя быть стопроцентно готовым ко всему и сразу. И вот эти оставшиеся проценты как раз таки и пугали.

– Да, все схвачено. Спасибо, что интересуешься, Лейла, твоя ментальная поддержка меня очень подбадривает, – ответил Диего одеревеневшим голосом. Он солгал. Даже не надо быть профессиональным психологом или мастером дедукции, чтобы понять это. И Лейла, будучи неглупой женщиной, явно поняла, что ей врут прямо в лицо, и как раз именно потому, что она была достаточно умной и прозорливой, она не стала лезть с дальнейшими вопросами. Вместо этого она просто ответила: «Не за что!» и снова закрыла глаза в надежде немного вздремнуть.

Диего же воспользовался образовавшейся паузой сполна: во-первых, для начала, он попытался успокоиться и сконцентрироваться на дороге, а во-вторых, еще раз мысленно прогнать свое выступление. Но, по уже сложившемуся обычаю, все его планы потерпели крах. Каждый раз, когда он пытался продумать этапы своих действий, слова, которые будет говорить, интонацию и прочие важные детали, на него нахлынивали множественные воспоминания, моменты из прошлого, которые он не хотел бы помнить, случайно кинутые в его адрес реплики и обрывки фраз, о которых и вовсе не стоило вспоминать. И как бы он ни пытался отогнать их, ничего не получалось, наоборот одно воспоминание, как по цепной реакции, освежало два других, те два других – третьи, и так далее. И выходило так, что в его голове образовывалась такая дикая каша из всего, такое столпотворение мыслей, что разобрать что-либо не представлялось возможным. Он снова не мог с ними совладать, со своими мыслями. И такое случалось уже далеко не впервые.

Парень сделал глубокий вдох, а потом не менее глубокий выдох. Сосчитал про себя до десяти. Любимый успокаивающий метод. После него надо постараться ни о чем не думать. Ни о чем не думать. Совсем не думать. Сложно, очень сложно. В условиях такого мыслехаоса и проявившегося так не вовремя невроза практически невозможно. Одни картинки в голове ускоренно сменялись другими, одни образы плавно перетекали в миллионы других. Но есть и такие, которые оставались неизменными, постоянно мелькая где-то на фоне сознания. Обычно это наиболее новые воспоминания; последняя, актуальная еще информация.

Например, одно из таких четких воспоминаний: как он в ожидании сидит в кабинете у мисс Уолетт, прямо как в тот день, когда пришел на собеседование. Но в этот раз все по-другому, он уже не просто кто-то с улицы, пришедший попробовать свои силы, а человек, на котором лежит ответственность за проект Тернера и репутацию редакции «Портсайдского вестника» и который при этом все еще пробует свои силы. Ведь его испытательный срок еще не окончен, и от того, как он выступит на форуме, напрямую зависит не только успех редакции, но и его личный успех. Все же, несмотря на слова Джи-Джея, который считал, что он уже герой дня, его мучил страх. Страх перед грандиозным провалом. Все же представлялось, что случись ему на форуме выступить неудачно, надолго в редакции он вряд ли задержится.

– Еще раз благодарю вас за то, что вызвались поучаствовать в форуме, – сказала тогда мисс Уолетт, в упор смотря на него. – От вас лишь требуется выступить от лица нашей редакции на семинарах и представить проект в рамках конкурса. И так как у нас в запасе всего два дня, придется готовиться вдвойне, а то и втройне усиленно.

Она встала со своего места и подошла к окну.

– С минуты на минуту сюда прибудет мисс Джули Тернер, сестра мистера Тернера, которая привезет вам все материалы по проекту и которая поможет вам с подготовкой к выступлению.

На вопрос Диего, в каком смысле поможет, мисс Уолетт ответила следующее:

– Мисс Тернер, насколько мне известно, непосредственно участвовала в создании проекта, так что, думаю, вам следует поговорить с ней. Пожалуйста, отнеситесь к этому серьезно, наше выступление на форуме и так находится под угрозой срыва.

Парень кивнул. Получив еще парочку наставлений, благодарностей и пожеланий удачи, он был отпущен.

Следующее после этого навязчивое воспоминание: встреча с Джули Тернер. Она была очень похожа на своего брата. По крайней мере, внешне, ведь с самим Джо Диего был знаком постольку поскольку, и этого явно было недостаточно, чтобы делать какие-либо выводы и говорить о схожести характеров. Джули тогда тепло поздоровалась с парнем и протянула ему руку. И после еще усмехнулась так грубо, по-мужски. Вообще внешне она действительно скорее напоминала мужчину, чем женщину. Если бы Диего не знал ее имени, то, судя по низкому голосу, широким плечам и сильным рукам, подумал бы, что у Тернера есть брат.

– Добрый день, – сказала она, похрипывая. – Вы мистер Карлос, да? Мне сказали, что это вы будете представлять проект моего брата.

Он кивнул, и Джули, вытащив из кармана куртки флешку, передала ее ему в руки.

– А мне в свою очередь сказали, что вы приложили свою руку к его созданию, – теперь уже кивала девушка. – В таком случае, прошу вас посодействовать мне в подготовке к выступлению. Вы же не заняты?

– К сожалению, занята. Сейчас вообще никак не получится, – смутилась она, и Диего явно почувствовал, как внутри него образовывается что-то похоже на черную дыру. – Но если вам будет нужна моя помощь, или будет что-то непонятно, то вы можете заехать мне после шести вечера. Я буду дома и смогу ответить на все ваши вопросы, – она похлопала руками по карманам куртки и осмотрелась по сторонам. – У вас листочка не найдется, чтобы адрес записать?

– Так вы просто продиктуйте, а я на телефон запишу, – моментально откликнулся Диего, доставая айфон. Девушка снова в своей манере усмехнулась.

– Точно, а я-то вечно забываю, что в новых телефонах не только звонить можно, – она в свою очередь достала допотопный Сименс, на что парень лишь улыбнулся. Все же старая, проверенная временем техника хороша хотя бы тем, что работает даже спустя столько лет и, как бы ни менялся рынок, неизменно находит своего пользователя. Продиктовав адрес и свой номер, эта странная девушка широко улыбнулась и, похлопав Диего по плечу, пожелала ему успешного выступления, после чего исчезла за широкой дверью.

Конечно, на этом их встречи не закончились. Парень помнил, что сказала ему мисс Уолетт, а потому он по максимуму искал возможность снова увидеться с Джули, чтобы исключить любую вероятность того, что он что-то неправильно поймет или не поймет вообще. Да и в данном случае страх провала был сильнее страха навязаться. Так он оказался в доме Тернеров. После шести Джули и вправду была дома, хотя можно было бы заметить, что пришла она всего-то пару минут назад, и потому толком не успела снять рабочую форму. Диего не хотел ей мешать, задерживать и причинять неудобства, но при этом и с каждым часом все приближающееся выступление волновало его не меньше. Поэтому он бесконечно извинялся перед девушкой, пока та лишь отнекивалась и махала руками, но и уходить не спешил. Ему было важно узнать о проекте все до мельчайших деталей, чтобы, если его вдруг спросят после выступления, смочь ответить на вопросы.

Таких встреч было две, два вечера подряд Диего проводил за подробным анализом проекта и его изучением. Впрочем, если бы он мог, он бы с удовольствием провел бы еще парочку таких вечеров, но, увы, времени в запасе было категорически мало, и он довольствовался, чем мог.

Не укрылись они и от зоркого взгляда его коллег, в частности Оскара. Парень вообще подозревал, что от Оскара ничего нельзя скрыть, особенно то, что происходит в стенах редакции, или то, что как-то ее касается. Всезнающий Алендер был ее глазами и ушами, а так же незакрывающимся ртом, разбалтывающим новости и сплетни. И пусть он зачастую откровенно раздражал, без него редакция потеряла бы многое.

– Как дела с форумом? – спросил он как-то, когда они с Диего пересеклись в лифте. По его голосу можно было понять, что он крайне доволен. Крайне доволен собой, ведь все то, что произошло, произошло по его инициативе. И теперь именно его курируемый едет выступать в большой город от лица их редакции. Разве это не должно делать ему честь?

– Посредственно, – ответил парень предельно честно. – Мне кажется, я не смогу. Я провалюсь и упаду в грязь лицом. Причем вполне вероятно, что в прямом смысле. Вдруг сцена окажется скользкой? Или при спуске с нее я пропущу ступеньку?

Оскар выпученными глазами посмотрел на него. Каждый раз, когда он так делал, Диего становилось не по себе.

– Карлос, иногда я тебе просто поражаюсь, – сказал он, покачивая головой. – Не понимаю: как один и тот же человек может сначала зайти в одиночку в кабинет одного из самых несговорчивых людей «Вестника» и качать там права, а потом стоять в лифте и параноить о каком-то форуме и неслучившихся проблемах? Ты точно один, или у тебя есть клоны?

– Я эмоционально нестабилен, – произнес парень и опустил взгляд в пол. – А потому в один день могу качать права, а в другой уже параноить. А то и в один день сразу.

Оскар подбоченился.

– Ага, вот оно значит как, – он усмехнулся. – Но вы не бойтесь, пациент, говорите-говорите. Например, скажите, что вы чувствуете прямо сейчас?

– Что ты меня бесишь, – улыбнулся Диего.

– Замечательно! Продолжайте в том же духе, не держите в себе, – похлопал в ладоши Оскар и именно в этот момент дверь лифта открылась. Выйдя из тесной кабинки, оба направились к входу в офис. – Ну а если серьезно, то, правда, не держи в себе. Если что, ты же знаешь, что я смогу помочь. А не я, так Джи-Джей, или еще кто другой.

– Да, конечно, спасибо, – протянул парень, потирая локоть. – В таком случае, скажи, пожалуйста, как не опозориться перед девушкой?

Со стороны куратора послышался смешок.

– Так и знал, что дело именно в этом, – с его лица не сходила широкая улыбка, которую он всеми силами пытался прикрыть. – Ты довольно предсказуем.

– Алендер, черт возьми, чтоб я еще раз тебе доверился…

– Ладно-ладно, спокойно, – почувствовав, что переборщил, продолжил Оскар. – Я ж шучу. Я же по жизни – сплошная шутка природы.

Сделав, что-то похожее на реверанс, он внезапно потянул Диего в противоположную сторону от двери. Отойдя от входа и стойки Беттс на приличное расстояние, Оскар сказал:

– На самом деле, все, что тебе надо делать, это быть собой.

Парень закатил глаза.

– Очень плохой совет: во-первых, потому, что имеет весьма расплывчатую формулировку, не имеющую под собой конкретного руководства к действию, а во-вторых, потому, что быть мной – это автоматически провал.

В ответ на это Оскар лишь цыкнул.

– И что ты тогда будешь делать?

Диего снова отвел взгляд в сторону.

– Не знаю, поэтому и спрашиваю тебя. Но быть собой… просто не вариант.

– Ну, как знаешь, – пожал плечами Алендер. – Но вот, что я тебе скажу: женщины любят нас такими, какие мы есть. Если ты думаешь, что ты умеешь пускать пыль в глаза, то это, скорее всего, не так. Женщины лучше, чем кто-либо, умеют распознавать фальшь. Они невероятно проницательны и видят нас насквозь. Так что наверняка многое из того, что ты хотел бы от них скрыть им уже давно известно. И самое забавное, что дело далеко не в каких-то суперспособностях, доступных только прекрасной половине человечества, нет.

– А в чем тогда? – не удержавшись, спросил Диего.

– В том, что мы сами в итоге открываем им правду.

Этот, по сути, случайный разговор засел в голове парня так плотно, что теперь каждый раз, стоило ему вспомнить о нем, он снова слышал в голове эти слова: «Мы сами раскрываем им правду». Выходит, у него просто нет шансов, Лейла так или иначе увидит в нем простого неудачника, пытающегося выдать себя за того, кем он не является и никогда не являлся.

– Осторожно, светофор!

Внезапный крик эхом отдался в ушах. Реакция не заставила себя ждать: Диего дал по тормозам, и машина остановилась. Крепко вцепившись в руль, он медленно приходил в себя. Учащенное дыхание и стук сердца в ушах в момент разогнали все мысли, кроме одной: он идиот.

– Мне кажется, нам лучше остановиться где-нибудь и перекусить. Я ведь не одна так считаю?

Он покачал головой. Все, что угодно, лишь бы снова не облажаться.

Они остановились на заправке. Как раз можно было убить два зайца одновременно: и свои животы наполнить едой, и бак машины – топливом. И пока Диего разбирался со вторым пунктом, Лейла вызвалась заказать им чего-нибудь на завтрак. Правда, ему даже думать о еде не хотелось, от подобных мыслей он отчетливо ощущал рвотные позывы. Из-за всех этих переживаний ему кусок в горло не лез, но поесть было необходимо, хотя бы потому, что он не хотел расстраивать Лейлу, которая была совершенно не виновата в том, что он находится в таком меланхоличном состоянии.

– Вполне неплохо, правда? – спросила она, уминая тако, завернутый в бумагу, после того, как вернулась в машину. – По крайней мере, это можно есть, и вкус не напоминает пластмассу.

Парень ничего не ответил. Он вертел в руках свой тако и рассматривал его с такой придирчивостью, будто являлся ресторанным критиком, готовящимся вот-вот вынести свое мнение о поданном ему блюде.

– А ты чего не ешь? Говорю же, съедобно, можешь не переживать за свои вкусовые рецепторы, – хихикая, произнесла девушка, но в ответ снова получила лишь скудное «угу». Нахмурившись, она доела свой завтрак, вытерла руки салфетками, которые достала из рюкзака, и произнесла: – Ладно, это уже не смешно. Говори, что случилось?

– Э-э, в смысле? – резко встрепенулся Диего.

– В прямом, – она села вполоборота и скрестила руки на груди, – я не успокоюсь, пока ты не поведаешь мне: что с тобой происходит?

– А что происходит? – ответил он вопросом на вопрос. – Все в норме.

Глаза девушки округлились.

– В норме? Ты считаешь, что это «в норме»? Ты бы хоть знал, как ты выглядишь со стороны!

Высказав это, она вдруг стушевалась и прикрыла рот ладонью. Однако, как известно, слово не воробей. Диего же явно задергался: он попытался сначала высмотреть себя в зеркале заднего вида, но быстро оставив эту идею, достал айфон.

– И что со мной не так?

– Извини, я не совсем то имела в виду, – смутилась Лейла, – но просто сам посуди: синяки под глазами, взгляд стеклянный, в никуда, отвечаешь с задержкой, движения заторможены, ты явно не выспался. Постоянно дергаешься, заламываешь пальцы, к тому же взгляд скачет туда-сюда – волнуешься, наверняка из-за форума. Более того сейчас ты отказываешься есть, хотя с утра говорил, что не против остановиться и перекусить где-нибудь – несовпадение мотивов и действий. Стоит ли мне после этого говорить, что с тобой явно что-то происходит.

В салоне воцарилась тишина.

– Какая наблюдательность, я поражен, – нарушил ее парень, откусывая кусок от своего тако. – В свою очередь я могу сказать, что повышенный интерес к моему психическому состоянию, запоминание каждой моей реплики, а также отмечание промежуточных действий, не несущих в себе никакого смысла, тоже о многом говорит. Мне стоит делать из этого вывод?

– Нет, – произнесла красная, как рак, девушка. – Не стоит.

– Вот и я того же мнения, – сказал Диего, заводя машину. Больше они эту тему не затрагивали.

Оставшаяся до Нью-Йорка дорога прошла без происшествий. Более того они даже уложились по времени и теперь могли не беспокоиться, что опоздают на открытие форума. Единственное, что чутка подпортило настроение – пробки на дорогах, но без них в Нью-Йорке не обходится ни одно утро. Место, где проходил форум, было довольно видным. Во всех смыслах. Высокий стеклянный небоскреб, упирающийся, похоже, что в самые облака, и похожий больше на большущее объемное зеркало, чем на здание. Принадлежал он организации, под эгидой которой и проходил форум – Нью-йоркскому обществу журналистов и издателей. Общество было довольно известным и влиятельным, что можно было понять уже по одному этому небоскребу, соседствующему с Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг и Рокфеллеровским центром, не говоря уже о том, что оно сотрудничало с такими авторитетными изданиями, как New York Times и Wall Street Journal. И от осознания этого к горлу парня подкатывал ком.

Оставив машину на подземной парковке, Диего и Лейла, немного приведя себя в порядок после затяжной поездки, поднялись наверх и оказались в просторном холле. По сравнению с их холлом в портсайдовском деловом центре этот был, во-первых, в два, а то и в три, раза больше, а во-вторых, куда современнее. Весь интерьер строился на принципах минимализма, но при этом с максимальным удобством и использованием новейших технологий. Лифты с распознаванием речи, подъемные эскалаторы, двери с электронным замком, сенсорные дисплеи вместо кнопок и тому подобное. И никаких лишних и чересчур вычурных деталей, типа хрустальных люстр и ковров на лестницах. Посередине зала выстроились в ряд столы, за которыми сидели приветливо улыбающиеся люди в костюмах. Подойдя к ним, ребята выяснили, что это стойка регистрации, где каждому участнику и гостю необходимо зарегистрироваться, что они и сделали. Каждый них по окончанию регистрации получил папку с логотипом форума, в которой прятались двухдневная программа, фирменный блокнот и ручка, а также бейдж, удостоверяющий тот факт, что они каким-либо образом причастны к сему действу.

– Отлично, теперь мы официально не посторонние люди, – заявила Лейла, пряча свою папку в рюкзак. – Что там у нас по программе?

– У нас есть еще пара минут до открытия и приветственных выступлений, – ответил ей Диего, пробежавшись глазами по глянцевому листу. – Чем займемся?

В глазах девушки вдруг заплясали озорные огоньки.

– Диего, скажи мне, пожалуйста, ты когда-нибудь катался в говорящих лифтах до этого?

– Нет, никогда, – ответил ей тот, прищуриваясь. – Что ты задумала?

– Увидишь, – с ухмылкой сказала она и потянула Диего за рукав к лифтам. Вызвав один из них, она юркнула внутрь, втянула за собой парня и дождалась, пока двери плотно закроются.

– Окей, что теперь? – спросил у нее он слегка настороженно.

– Что, боишься меня? И правильно, кто знает, вдруг я маньяк? – выдала вдруг она и залилась смехом. – Но даже если и так, то сегодня у меня выходной, и я ниже воды и тише травы… Ну, то есть наоборот.

Она прокашлялась и набрала в грудь побольше воздуха, а потом громко с чрезмерно актерской интонацией произнесла:

– Эй, лифт, дружище, как поживаешь? Как насчет того, чтобы отвезти нас наверх?

– Добрый день! Громко и отчетливо назовите номер нужного вам этажа, – послышался электронный голос.

– Двухсотый! Есть такой? – смеясь, заголосила девушка.

– Пожалуйста, повторите ваш запрос еще раз, – раздалось на всю кабинку сразу после ее реплики, и тут уж Диего не сдержался и прыснул от смеха.

– Нет? Ах, как жаль! А я-то надеялась. Ну, может тогда есть нулевой с половиной?

– Пожалуйста, повторите ваш запрос еще раз, – снова выдал голос.

– Девять и три четверти, пожалуйста! – вклинился парень, хихикая.

– Дополнительные баллы Гриффиндору! – поддержала его Лейла, которая буквально сгибалась пополам.

– Извините, но такого этажа не существует. Пожалуйста, повторите ваш запрос еще раз, – продолжал гнуть свою линию голос, и ребята в очередной раз залились смехом.

– Слышала? – воскликнул Диего, театрально запрокидывая голову назад и изображая на лице драму. – Этот бездушный механизм только что разрушил мне все детство! Я тебе дам не существует, жалкий магл.

– Зато, – по слогам выговорила девушка, задыхаясь и утирая выступившие слезы, – к тебе он вежливее обратился и хотя бы объяснил, в чем ты не прав.

Внезапно лифт дернулся и двинулся вверх. Лейла и Диего переглянулись.

– Разве мы что-то называли? Почему он вдруг поехал? – недоуменно спросила девушка. На что парень лишь покачал головой.

– Думаю, дело тут не в нас, а в том, что его вызвали на другом этаже, – сказал он и сделал самое серьезное выражение лица, которое только мог в данной ситуации. Лейла, выпрямившись и смахнув остатки влаги со щек, последовала его примеру. Двери распахнулись. В лифт вошел солидного вида мужчина и безэмоционально проговорил: «Один», после чего кабинка снова пришла в движение. Диего стоял неподвижно и старался даже не дышать. Не потому что ему было страшно ли неловко, или от мужчины плохо пахло, нет, просто он понимал, что если сейчас издаст хоть один звук, то стопроцентно заржет вслух. Его спутница, которая вцепилась в его пиджак и прятала лицо за ладонью, аналогично едва сдерживала рвущийся наружу смех. К счастью, вскоре мужчина, гордо подняв подбородок, вышел из лифта, и веселая парочка друзей снова осталась в кабинке в одиночестве.

– Ладно, думаю, с него хватит, тем более, нам уже пора, – спохватился Диего, кивая в сторону металлических дверей. – Открытие состоится в конференц-зале на десятом этаже, – добавил он, сверившись с расписанием. – Поехали?

– Еще бы, – кивнула Лейла. – Мистер лифт, десять, пожалуйста!

И кабинка вновь сошла с места. Искать нужное помещение ребятам долго не пришлось, благо коридор в самом конце упирался именно в него. Конференц-зал оказался огромным. Он был как три подобных зала в редакции, или, проще говоря, как одно хоккейное поле. Людей в зале собралось предостаточно, и с каждой минутой их все прибавлялось. Например, пока ребята осматривались по сторонам, внутрь вошло около десятка новых участников форума, так что вывод напрашивался сам собой – нужно поспешить занять приличные места, покуда они еще есть. Сделав это сию же минуту, они смогли наконец немного расслабиться и настроиться на предстоящий насыщенный день.

В мгновение ока зал заполнился гостями, и ребята даже не сразу заметили, как на сцене появился первый из ораторов.

– Добрый день! Добрый день, дорогие друзья, – бодро начал свою речь он, и зал встретил его аплодисментами. – Как ваше самочувствие? Надеюсь, что все замечательно, ведь в такой прекрасный день не может быть иначе.

По залу прошлись хохот и новая волна аплодисментов, а Диего оглянулся на наполовину зашторенные окна, через которые просматривался молочный туман, сливающийся с серым куском неба. А товарищ на сцене-то оптимист!

Далее ведущий, а это оказался именно ведущий, в своем неповторимом стиле поприветствовал гостей на ежегодном форуме, пожелал всем и каждому успехов и неповторимых впечатлений, после чего зал в очередной раз похлопал, и на сцену вышел другой человек. Как представил его ведущий, это был гендиректор Нью-йоркского общества журналистов и издателей, того самого, что исправно проводило форум из года в год. Соответственно, остальные зрители отреагировали на его появление с большим энтузиазмом, и парень решил от них не отставать. Мужчина говорил долго, что-то около пятнадцати минут, и если сначала Диего с интересом слушал его, то под конец речи едва сдерживался, чтобы не включить телефон и не проверить, который час. Столь длительная речь могла бы больше подойти для какого-нибудь важного совещания высокого руководства, на котором нужно максимально детально описывать возникшие проблемы, представлять в подробных докладах результаты и по итоге всего этого писать длиннющие отчеты, но на форуме… На форуме шанс того, что вы сможете на протяжении пятнадцати минут удерживать внимание публики фактами, крайне невелик. К счастью, когда мужчина закончил, на сцене снова появился оптимистичный ведущий, который моментально разрядил обстановку веселым и нестандартным представлением следующего оратора. Им был, а точнее была, президент Манхэттена, согласившаяся поучаствовать в открытии форума и сказать свое слово. Слово ее, к счастью, было куда живее, чем у гендиректора Общества, а потому слушать ее было куда приятнее и интереснее. После ее небольшого выступления шли и другие люди, которых Диего слушал и воспринимал с переменным успехом. Так продолжалось ровно до тех пор, пока на сцене не объявили еще одного выступающего – Ника Олдмана, заместителя главного редактора всемирно известной газеты New York Times, после чего парень просто не мог продолжать сидеть спокойно. Он ерзал на стуле, приподнимался и пытался получше разглядеть того, кто работал в одном из самых популярных изданий мира. Тот же поблагодарил всех за присутствие на мероприятии, после чего начал вдохновенно говорить о своей работе и глобальной миссии каждого журналиста, а в конце пригласил всех посетить его семинары в рамках форума, рядом с которыми Диего мысленно поставил галочку. Завершилась церемония открытия еще одним выступлением ведущего и прослушиванием гимна Общества.

– Ты не против подняться на самый верх? – спросила у парня Лейла после того, как они снова оказались в коридоре. Тот в этот момент просматривал программу, отмечая в ней ручкой те семинары и лекции, которые ему особенно хотелось бы посетить, а потому вопрос дошел до него не сразу.

– Зачем? – ставя очередную галочку, поинтересовался он.

– Там смотровая площадка и кафетерий. А я не уверена, что наелась тогда одним тако.

Кивнув, парень спрятал в сумку сложенный пополам лист, и они вдвоем направились прямиком к лифтам. Оказавшись под самой крышей, Лейла тут же рванулась к накрытым для всех желающих столам со съестным, а Диего подошел к одному из панорамных окон. Вид отсюда открывался бесподобный. Конечно, здание Общества было намного ниже того же Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг, но от этого пейзаж не становился хуже. Да и высота все равно была существенной, чтобы эффект города на ладони мог прочувствоваться сполна. Отсюда он казался куда меньше: узкие линии переулков, дорог и проспектов, на которых виднеются крошечные точки желтых такси, постоянно перемещающиеся с места на место. Они выглядели как муравьи, бережно таскающие веточки и листики. Вообще, действительно, города и вправду похожи на муравейники. Большие технологичные муравейники со всеми удобствами, в которых люди-муравьи изо дня в день хаотично бегают, копошатся и выполняют рутинную работу на благо всему муравьиному обществу.

От таких мыслей Диего поежился. Ну вот что он за человек такой? Нет чтобы восхититься расстилающимся видом и просто полюбоваться, так он еще и наоборот какую-нибудь гадость подумает. И вот так всегда. Вечно он все портит.

Лейла вернулась довольно быстро, так что всякие противные мыслишки не успели снова захватить его полностью. Подойдя к нему, она протянула ему печенье, взятое с одного из столов, и, как бы парень не отнекивался от угощения, в итоге скоро ему все равно пришлось пережевывать его с такой кислой миной, будто это был лимон.

– Ну извини, – протянула девушка, наблюдая за ним, – я должна была дать тебе его попробовать, оно ведь такое вкусное, правда?

– Угу, – выдал парень, с трудом проглатывая еду. – Невероятно.

И самое забавное, он совсем не врал. Печенье на самом деле было довольно вкусным, другое дело, что ему даже смотреть на него, как и на весь остальной фуршет, не хотелось.

– Диего, мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать, – внезапно произнесла Лейла, повернувшись к стеклу.

– Да? – от столь неожиданной реплики Диего чуть не подавился остатками печенья, но, слава небесам, его пронесло, и теперь все внимание его было приковано к девушке.

– А хотела сказать, – начала она, нервно перебирая пальцами, – что мне придется временно покинуть тебя.

– Что? В смысле? – непонимающе вопрошал парень, пока Лейла собиралась с духом.

– Понимаешь, – продолжила она, – мне нужно решить кое-какие вопросы в колледже, связанные с моим заданием, и я планировала пропустить все сегодняшние семинары и вернуться сюда после обеда, когда начнется конкурс. Так что к трем я уже, скорее всего, буду здесь, – она подняла взгляд на своего собеседника, который выглядел слегка ошарашено, и улыбнулась. – Надеюсь, ты не возражаешь?

Тот, похлопав глазами, покачал головой.

– Нет. Что ты. Совсем нет. У тебя дела, понимаю, – сказал он, но так, что даже он сам не поверил бы своим словам.

Девушка же улыбнулась еще шире и в качестве благодарности приобняла его.

– Спасибо большое! – радостно вещала она. – Я знала, что ты поймешь.

– Н-не за что, – заикаясь, ответил Диего, который выглядел ну очень растеряно. – Удачного д-дня!

– И тебе того же, – крикнула она уже на бегу. – Встретимся сегодня днем, а пока меня не будет, покажи им тут всем, что такое «Портсайдский вестник»!

***

Выйдя из здания, девушка вздохнула с облегчением. Вот уж что-что, а всякие нудные семинары и конференции она терпеть не могла и старалась избегать их по максимуму. Зачем тогда она приехала сюда? Все просто: во-первых, ей на самом деле нужно было разобраться со своим зачетным заданием, которое должен сделать каждый студент их курса, а во-вторых… во-вторых, она хотела поддержать Диего. Да, именно так. Изначально она вообще не ожидала, что окажется здесь, но потом ее рука вдруг сама взметнулась вверх, а ее звонкий голос самопроизвольно раздался во всех уголках оупенспейса: «А я тоже поеду». Пожалуй, она и сама не ожидала такого от себя, однако, конечно, отступать было уже поздно.

Спохватившись, что стоит как статуя посреди тротуара, она натянула капюшон куртки – над городом явно собирался дождь – и двинулась вниз по улице к ближайшей станции метро. Этот парень как-то странно на нее влиял. Она без конца украдкой поглядывала на него, с упоением слушала все, что бы он ни говорил, даже если тема была далека от сферы ее интересов, постоянно смеялась и улыбалась, а также не боялась рассказать ему что-то такое, о чем обычно говорила только с подругами. Вообще было в нем нечто, чего недоставало многим другим людям: простота. Искренняя и безмерно притягательная простота. Причем простота без глупости, никак не сопряженная с невежеством, а именно та простота, под которой подразумевается открытость, правдивость и легкость. Она закрывала глаза, и воображение само начинало рисовать ей образ. Образ молодого парня с русыми волосами и бронзовой кожей, живущего на ферме и изо дня в день выгоняющего в поле стадо лошадей. Там он обязательно седлает одну из кобыл и летит верхом навстречу лихому ветру, держа в одной руке поводья, а другой широкополую шляпу. А потом, вдоволь накатавшись, спрыгивает с лошади и бежит через поле, выкрикивает что-то, вскидывает руки к солнцу, ныряет в высокую мягкую траву…

Внезапно девушка натолкнулась на что-то и, ойкая, подняла взгляд. Прямо перед ней стоял высокий крепкий мужчина и недоуменно смотрел на нее. Извинившись за свою неуклюжесть, она поспешила уйти оттуда как можно скорее. Да, все же ходить с закрытыми глазами в Нью-Йорке – не самая лучшая идея, ее воображение уносит ее за грань реальности быстрее, чем она успевает сообразить, что еще чуть-чуть и она натолкнется на препятствие, или например, что она пропустила свою остановку. К слову, именно это и было главной причиной того, почему она все время опаздывает на занятия.

Спустившись в подземку и сев на нужный поезд, Лейла вновь задумалась. Судя по расписанию, которое она достала из рюкзачка, прямо сейчас должен идти один из тех семинаров, куда хотел попасть Диего. Она искренне надеялась, что все пройдет хорошо, в конце концов, он так сильно волновался все утро. Он не говорил об этом, но это все равно было заметно. А чего стоил его потерянный взгляд, когда ей пришлось сказать, что у нее сегодня есть другие дела, и ей придется временно покинуть его. Она тогда едва сдержалась, чтобы не превратить все в шутку и не пожалеть его. Но потом ей вспомнилась одна прочитанная несколько лет назад статья в журнале, в которой говорилось, что жалеть мужчин категорически нельзя, потому что они воспринимают это как унижение своего достоинства. Она не знала, правда ли так происходит или нет, но сама концепция казалась правильной, а потому девушка сдержалась в своем порыве.

Поезд качнулся, красивый поставленный голос объявил ее остановку, и она впопыхах выбежала из вагона. Кампус колледжа находился буквально в паре минут ходьбы от метро, нужно было только пройти через маленький парк, так что она привычно пошла по знакомым дорожкам, обходя лужи и перепрыгивая через образовавшуюся грязь. Ей предстояло преодолеть последние футы, когда позади послышался грубый окрик:

– Ого, кого я вижу! Лейла, детка, где ты пропадала?

Девушка моментально остановилась. По всему ее телу прошла парализующая волна, будто по ней пустили ток, и теперь она не могла пошевелиться.

– Не твое собачье дело, Пол, – сквозь зубы ответила она, даже не поворачиваясь. Видеть этого человека, так некстати появившегося именно сейчас, ей не хотелось.

– Хей, сбавь обороты, детка, – фыркнул он, беспардонно разворачивая девушку к себе лицом и обвивая ее руками. – Что значит не мои? Как раз таки очень даже мои; я же хочу знать, чем ты вечно занята.

Раскрыв рот от такой наглости, Лейла попыталась выбраться из его объятий, крепких объятий, надо сказать. В итоге, приложив усилия, она все же смогла вырваться, пусть и окончательно испортив при этом себе прическу.

– Своей жизнью! Своей частой личной жизнью, в которую ты не имеешь права совать свой любопытный нос, – приглаживая пряди, ответила она. – Или тебе это словосочетание ни о чем не говорит?

Громадный парень насупился и сложил руки на груди.

– Ну ка, а поподробнее?

– А если поподробнее, то вали отсюда, ты меня достал, – в сердцах вскрикнула Лейла и уже хотела развернуться и уйти, как Пол схватил ее за руку, не дав этого сделать.

– Я не понял, это ты типа сейчас что имела в виду?

– Отпусти, – снова попыталась вырваться Лейла, но хватка его была железной. – Отпусти сейчас же, я сейчас полицию вызову, ты, придурок.

– Сначала объясни, что ты имела в виду под личной жизнью, – настаивал на своем Пол, и девушка сдалась.

– Ну вот смотри: я живу в Портсайде, учусь в Нью-Йорке, работаю в одной из лучших и необычных газетных редакций, отдыхаю в одиночестве или с друзьями, но в любом случае без тебя. Гуляю, хожу в магазины, кино, театр, с утра до ночи рисую, и при этом все это происходит без тебя. Общаюсь с другими, особенно в интернете я целыми днями, но не с тобой. Когда мне грустно и одиноко на помощь приходит кто угодно, но не ты. Если возникнут проблемы с учебой, я спрошу совета у кого угодно, но не у тебя. Если в Старбаксе будут раздавать скидки всем, кто приведет с собой друга, то я приведу точно не тебя. Если мне нужно будет срочно обсудить музыкальную или кино-новику, то я никогда не выберу для этой цели тебя. Если мне придется застрять с кем-нибудь в лифте, то я буду молиться богу, чтобы это оказался не ты. Зато вот стоило тебе поехать со мной в Портсайд, как я попала в кучу нелепых ситуаций, о некоторых из которых до сих пор жалею и вспоминаю со стыдом. Понимаешь?

– Неа, – Пол смотрел на нее таким глупым взглядом, что девушка не удержалась и приложила ладонь к лицу, – ничерта не понимаю.

– Короче говоря, если объяснять максимально примитивно для не менее примитивных представителей рода человеческого, – она сделала многозначительную паузу и с укором посмотрела на озадаченного парня-громилу, – ты мне неинтересен. Совсем. Ты только мешаешь мне и делаешь мою жизнь в несколько раз хуже. И именно поэтому я не хочу с тобой не то что разговаривать, но даже видеться. Прощай.

Но Пол так и не разжал пальцев, наоборот он только сильнее сжал руку, так, что Лейла вскрикнула от боли.

– То есть я типа лишний? Типа ты меня бросаешь, да? – по его виду можно было сказать, что он очень зол, и лучше бы к нему в данный момент вообще не лезть, но девушку это не остановило. Вообще-то прямо сейчас она выглядела не менее дружелюбно.

– Чего? Бросаешь? Ты что, совсем с катушек съехал? Когда это мы вообще начали встречаться? Что ты несешь? Ты ведь даже не предлагал мне такого!

Пол почесал затылок.

– А че надо было предлагать что ли? Я думал ты и так поймешь, вы, бабы, ведь вечно ноете, что на вас никто внимания не обращает.

– В твоем случае я бы предпочла, чтобы ты меня вообще не знал, не то что внимания не обращал, – Лейла так сильно дернула головой, что ее кудри разлетелись по всему лицу. – В общем, неважно, просто отстань от меня. Если уж ты так заговорил, то, да, бросаю, прекрати меня преследовать и бесить почем зря. Все кончено.

И в этот раз она, поймав момент, когда тот еще не успел прийти в себя, отдернула руку и со всех ног побежала. К сожалению, до кампуса еще оставалось приличное расстояние, и добежать до него она бы при всем желании не успела, тем более что Пол состоял в университетской сборной по легкой атлетике, так что опередить его в беге было довольно сложно. Догнав ее, он схватил ее за запястья и рявкнул:

– Кто он? Кто этот ублюдок? – в его голосе звучала слепая ненависть, в глазах горел безумный огонь, а на висках пульсировали жилки. – Скажи мне, кто это, сейчас же!

– Что? О чем ты? – испуганно переспросила она. Ей уже самой казалось плохой идея высказать этому болвану все как на духу.

– Я хочу знать, кто тот засранец, что увел тебя у меня! Ух, если я его найду, он от меня живым не уйдет.

И он зашелся каким-то совсем безумным смехом. Лейла снова попыталась оттолкнуть его, но все попытки были тщетны.

– Я тебе ничего не скажу, но знай, что он лучше тебя раз в сто! Он, по крайней мере, не дергает меня за конечности и знает, что такое душ!

На этих словах Пол будто снова завис, и Лейла, почувствовав себя увереннее, продолжила:

– А еще он взрослый, умный и интеллигентный, а не полный дебил, как ты.

– Ну, я так и понял, – внезапно с усмешкой сказал тот. – Так и знал, что все телки одинаковые, – и на немой вопрос Лейлы ответил: – При первой же возможности сбежала к богатому папочке, который будет за тебя везде платить и покупать машины, телефоны и дорогие шмотки. Если так, то я даже рад, что ты свалила к своему хрычу. Продажная шлюха.

Закончив свою экспрессивную речь, он с чувством выполненного долга смачно плюнул под ноги и наконец отпустил ее руки. И это, пожалуй, было самой большой его ошибкой за день. Не теряя ни минуты, Лейла замахнулась и влепила ему такую сильную пощечину, что звук удара еще долго стоял у них в ушах.

– Да как ты смеешь! – выдала она, смотря ему прямо в глаза. – Как ты смеешь судить меня и его, не зная правды? Я была права на твой счет, ты мерзок и отвратителен. И не говори со мной больше, даже не смотри в мою сторону. Чтоб ты провалился!

На этом она подтянула спавший с плеча рюкзачок, откинула назад рыжие волосы, открывшие ее поалевшие от злости щеки, и не спеша направилась к зданию колледжа. Гадкий Пол испортил ей все настроение, так что она планировала зайти в университетскую кафешку за стаканчиком ароматного латте и свежевыпеченным рогаликом, чтобы хоть немного успокоиться, после чего можно будет со спокойной совестью идти по делам. Все же сегодня у нее плотный график, и ей еще надо успеть вернуться на форум до начала конкурса, так что выбиваться из него не стоит.

***

Время было как раз около трех, когда Лейла впопыхах вошла в здание Общества. Борясь теперь не только с постоянно сползающим с плеча рюкзаком, но и с огромным тубусом, она кое-как влезла в лифт и поднялась к конференц-залу, где они с Диего договорились встретиться. Парень уже стоял там, и, если судить по его выражению лица, семинары прошли совсем не так, как хотелось бы. Подойдя к нему, она первым делом и поинтересовалась, что случилось.

– Это было ужасно! – сию же секунду воскликнул он. – Просто ужасно.

– Что бы там ни было, ты можешь мне рассказать, – сказала Лейла и снова поправила сползающую лямку. – Обещаю, что буду держать рот под замком и не распространяться.

– Ох, это просто позор. Позор на мою голову, – протянул парень и закрыл руками лицо. Потом он тяжело вздохнул и только тогда, соизволив поднять взгляд на девушку, спохватился, что надо бы предложить ей свою помощь. – Э-э, может, мне взять у тебя эту… как ее… штуку?

– Тубус, – она улыбнулась. – Да, пожалуйста, если тебя не затруднит. А то держать одновременно две спадающие с плеч вещи – удовольствия мало.

Сняв его с себя, она передала тубус Диего, и тот повесил его на себя, перекинув лямку через голову. Таким образом на груди у него получился крест из лямок его сумки и тубуса, о чем не преминула пошутить Лейла.

– Теперь ты похож на вооруженного боевого мага, у которого в походной сумке склянки с зельями, а за спиной волшебный меч, не знающий промаха.

– На боевого мага-эльфа, – поправил ее парень, указывая на свои уши. – И это не меч, а колчан со стрелами. Раньше я меня еще и лук был, но стрел для него не было, и потому я радостно обменял его на этот самый колчан. Но мне невдомек было, что стрелы-то появились, а вот применить их теперь не получится.

И они оба зашлись смехом.

– К слову, – продолжил он, направляясь к выходу с этажа, – конкурс продлится два дня, и участников распределили по дням и даже по времени. – Он полез в сумку и достал оттуда расписание. – Вот видишь, сегодня первый конкурсный день, – девушка кивнула, – и внизу приписка: «Конкурсное расписание уточняйте на сайте». Тогда я открыл этот сайт и выяснил, что Тернер должен был выступать во второй день, то есть завтра, чему я несказанно обрадовался. У меня еще есть время немного подготовиться.

– Не знаю, мне кажется, ты и так уже готов, – сказала Лейла с улыбкой. – Просто накручиваешь себя.

Услышав это, Диего остановился.

– Нет, Лейла, нет, я не накручиваю себя. И я не готов, определенно! Тернер готовился к этому проекту несколько месяцев, тогда когда мне на подготовку дали всего пару дней. Как я вообще в таком случае могу говорить, что к чему-то готов?

– Ну, не знаю… – стушевалась девушка. – Мне показалось, что ты усердно работал над ним в последние несколько дней до отъезда. Тебе ведь даже помогала та девушка, Джули. Я видела вас. Вы даже, кажется, встречались, так?

На его лице вдруг промелькнула какая-то совершенно новая эмоция, и от Диего она не укрылась.

– Ну да, я просил у нее помощи с подготовкой к выступлению. Только и всего. Она ведь сестра Тернера, они делали этот проект вместе.

– Да-да, конечно, – проведя рукой по лицу, произнесла Лейла. – Я понимаю. В любом случае, ты так и не рассказал, что произошло на семинарах.

– Я уж надеялся, что ты забыла, – вызывая лифт, отозвался парень. – В общем, если вкратце, то я сел в лужу перед всей аудиторией.

– А если не вкратце? – осторожно спросила девушка, протискиваясь в кабинку.

– Если не вкратце… О господи, не уверен, что хочу об этом говорить.

– И все-таки… – протянула она в надежде услшать историю целиком.

– Я облажался. И вот все. Видишь ли, в самом конце, когда Ник, который, между прочим, не последний человек в мире журналистики, закончил говорить, он предоставил слово остальным участникам дискуссии, то есть в первую очередь нам, экспертам, тем, кто работает в той же сфере. И знаешь, что случилось, когда пришла моя очередь говорить?

Лейла покачала головой.

– Я сказал примерно следующее: «Я со всеми вами согласен, у меня нечего добавить». Понимаешь? И это при том, что на самом деле у меня был миллион и один вопрос как к самому Нику, так и к другим спикерам. Да и я мог вставить свое слово, рассказать о своем опыте, но у меня не получилось. Я… у меня как будто ком поперек горла встал, я не знал, что сказать. Мне вообще показалось, что я вдруг разучился говорить. Подчистую! Это провал.

Выслушав его монолог, Лейла сначала с минуту просто ошеломленно смотрела на него, а потом, не сдержавшись, засмеялась, что привело Диего в полнейшее замешательство.

– Что смешного?! – нахмурившись, обиженно поинтересовался он. – Ты можешь смеяться, сколько хочешь, но проблема от этого не исчезнет.

– Прости, – сквозь слезы ответила девушка. – Просто это так странно для меня, я, видимо, никогда тебя не пойму.

– В смысле? – удивленно переспросил парень. – Почему странно?

– Потому что, если бы я так переживала из-за того, что не смогла выразить свои мысли, то давно бы сошла с ума. Со мной такое вообще часто случается, когда я не могу подобрать нужных слов, чтобы объяснить свою точку зрения и показать, что я по этому поводу думаю. Потому и предпочитаю отмалчиваться, смиренно со всеми соглашаться и лишний раз не вступать в споры.

– А мне только дай повод поспорить, и я буду яростно отстаивать свою точку зрения. Так что да, боюсь, ты и вправду меня не понимаешь.

Девушка пожала плечами. Двери лифта разошлись в разные стороны, и ребята вышли прямиком в просторный зал, напоминающий по стилю лофты. Разве что деревянных балок не было, правда вместо них были искусственные перегородки. Зал действительно был большой, ведь он занимал практически весь этаж. Три из четырех стен занимали широкие панорамные окна, так что помещение днем практически не нуждалось в освещении. По четвертой стене, выкрашенной в насыщенный голубой цвет, были развешаны различные фотографии. Подойдя к ним поближе, Диего увидел, что они – часть выставки, проходившей в одно время с форумом. Неспешно обойдя их все, ребята побрели в центр зала, где расположились на удобном диванчике в ожидании начала первого конкурсного дня.

– Знаешь, что я думаю? – сказал парень, облокотившись на подлокотник и подперев голову ладонью.

– Без понятия, – отозвалась Лейла, доставая из рюкзака печенья, которые она еще с утра стащила с фуршета, и давая их ему. – Мысли пока читать не научилась.

– Я думаю, – проигнорировал ее выпад Диего, – что неплохо было бы сегодня вечером заехать в гости к матери. Все же мы давно не виделись…

– Неплохо? – воскликнула девушка. – Да это было бы просто замечательно!

– Да, пожалуй, – согласился с ней он. – Но с тобой-то что делать?

Лейла удивленно вскинула брови.

– В смысле, что со мной делать? Взять с собой, конечно же.

Диего усмехнулся и покачал головой.

– Плохая идея. Очень плохая идея. Не стоит даже и думать.

– Почему это? Боишься, что твоя мама плохо на меня отреагирует?

– Нет, – замахал руками он, – как раз таки наоборот, что она отреагирует слишком хорошо и оттого бурно. Видишь ли, если ты ей понравишься, а это практически сто процентов, то она тебя не отпустит, пока не узнает о тебе все, пока ты не попробуешь ее шарлотку, и пока ты не выслушаешь все комплименты, которые она захочет тебе сделать.

Слушая его, девушка сложила ладони вместе и улыбалась во весь рот.

– Но так это же чудесно! Не вижу в этом ничего плохого! – радостно откликнулась она. – По сравнению с моими родителями, которые даже восьмому чуду света вряд ли бы удивились, твоя мать кажется просто ангелом и чрезмерно милой женщиной.

– Чрезмерно, – ответил он, выставляя указательный палец, – вот именно это слово, да.

– Неважно, – парировала Лейла, – к тому же с моей семьей ты знаком, так что теперь моя очередь.

– Ладно-ладно, – вздыхая, сдался Диего, и Лейла даже подпрыгнула на месте. – Твоя взяла. Я отговаривать не буду, – и чуть позже добавил. – А еще говорит, что спорить не любит.

– Не люблю, да, – сказала она, откусывая кусок от очередного печенья. – Но иногда приходится, особенно когда имеешь дело с такими упертыми людьми, как ты. Не обижайся, ладно?

– На правду не обижаются, – усмехнулся тот и протянул руку, показывая, что был бы не прочь получить еще одно угощение.

Так они просидели в псевдолофте, весело болтая о том и о сем, до самого вечера, а когда вдруг вспомнили, зачем, собственно, здесь находятся, оказалось, что они опоздали на начало конкурса на десять минут. Быстро собравшись, они, хихикая над собственной забывчивостью, рванули к конференц-залу, где и должна была состояться презентация проектов. Входили они в зал на цыпочках, осматриваясь, куда бы им примоститься. И на такой простой вопрос найти ответа не удалось, народу на презентации собралось так же много, как и с утра на открытии. Решив остановиться у стенки, чтобы не шуршать, не пробираться по рядам и не мешать остальным, они сбросили вещи и облокотились на нее. Презентации проходили строго по регламенту: каждому на выступление и представление своего проекта отводилось не больше пятнадцати минут, и то пятнадцать – это уже перебор. Большинство выступающих укладывалось в куда меньший промежуток времени. Все они говорили четко, уверенно и по делу. Каждый из них звучал как нельзя убедительно. И так же убедительно и уверенно все они отвечали на вопросы, которые им задавали люди, сидящие в конкурсной комиссии. Наблюдая процесс вживую, Диего покрылся испариной. Уже даже сейчас, когда он видит все со стороны, ему нехорошо, а что же будет завтра… В горле пересохло. Приподнятое настроение и остатки надежды на хороший исход как рукой смело. У него нет шансов. Если уж он не смог ничего сказать на сегодняшней дискуссии, то завтра он вообще не сможет даже подняться на сцену. Его парализует от страха так, что кому-то придется выносить его из здания на носилках. Это будет провал. Полнейший финиш.

– Идем отсюда, – сказал вдруг он Лейле, продолжая стеклянным взглядом смотреть на сцену. – Скорее.

– Что такое? Почему? – вопрошала она, но парень полностью игнорировал все вопросы. Схватив сумку и тубус, он, стараясь ступать максимально неслышно, пулей вылетел из зала. Вслед за ним вышла и девушка. – Что произошло? Тебе плохо?

Но Диего не отвечал. Он лишь сел на пол, тяжело дышал и, не отрываясь, смотрел в пол. Руки его тряслись, когда он поднял их, чтобы смахнуть пот с лица. Обескураженная Лейла, не зная, что делать, села рядом.

– Может скорую вызвать? Или хотя бы воды принести?

Парень покачал головой.

– Не надо ни того, ни другого. Уже прошло, все в порядке. Просто… просто я слишком переволновался, – и, отвечая на немой вопрос девушки, он продолжил. – Ты видела, как все строго, какие вопросы задают. Мне кажется, меня ждет провал. Я не смогу. Я не должен был соглашаться ехать сюда вместо Тернера, теперь я подставлю его.

– Не думаю, что все так плохо, – мягко сказала та, – скорее, ты просто чересчур переживаешь. Все же мне слабо верится, что до этого ты ни разу ни перед кем не выступал.

– Ну, нет, выступал, конечно, но тогда это было совсем по-другому, тогда это был совсем другой уровень, я мог максимум опозориться перед своим научным руководителем, а тут…

– Конечно, но разве тогда тебе не казалось, что ты стоишь на пороге чего-то пугающего? Разве тогда ты не боялся так же, как сейчас, выйти на сцену? Я думаю, что перед каждым выступлением мы чувствуем нечто похожее, будто завтра нам необходимо будет отправиться на войну в одиночку, но спустя время после выступления оно уже не кажется тебе таким ужасным, и ты смеешься сам над собой и думаешь: «Бояться было очень глупо, в следующий раз я буду умнее». Но отчего-то, даже понимая, что все это, по сути своей ерунда, мы каждый раз наступаем на одни и те же грабли под названием «волнение», разрушающие нас и нашу уверенность в себе изнутри.

Монолог Лейлы был закончен, а Диего еще некоторое время пытался переварить все то, что он сейчас услышал. Она права, во многом, если не во всем, но так легко говорить о волнении, как тебя самого это едва касается. Он понимал, что прислушаться к ее словам стоит, но заставить себя не беспокоиться для него было практически невыполнимой задачей.

– Спасибо за поддержку, – только и смог выговорить он, улыбаясь. – Я… я не знаю, что бы я без тебя делал.

– Пожалуйста, – ответила девушка, показывая большой палец. – Скажи, что у нас дальше по программе?

– Ну, на сегодня форум для нас с тобой завершен, так что поздравляю нас с тем, что мы пережили первый его день, – пародируя ведущего с открытия, сказал парень и похлопал в ладоши, после чего к его аплодисментам присоединилась и Лейла. – А сейчас я хотел бы посетить мой бывший дом. Ты все еще хочешь составить мне компанию, или уже передумала?

– Не дождешься! – с готовностью ответила она, на что парень лишь пожал плечами и сказал: «Как хочешь». Собрав все вещи, они, впервые за весь день никуда не спеша, спустились в самый низ, на парковку и, разобравшись со счетами, покинули ее.

Вечером Нью-Йорк был еще прекраснее и ярче, чем днем. Если бы Диего не сидел за рулем, он бы с удовольствием помотал бы головой по сторонам, разглядывая исполинские здания, стильные вывески, неоновые рекламные щиты, горящие всеми цветами радуги билборды и дисплеи. И множество людей, машин. Оказавшись непосредственно в центре всего этого столпотворения, чувствуешь себя совсем иначе, нежели когда смотришь на подобное с высоты птичьего полета. Ему нравилось чувствовать себя частью чего-то большего, ощущать себя единым целым с другими людьми. И когда ты находишься в центре одного из самых крупных городов мира, такое ощущение возникает само собой. И хотя оно быстро сходит на нет, и через какое-то время пребывания в толпе все эти люди начинают неимоверно раздражать, оно того стоило. Ведь так приятно хотя бы на пару минут почувствовать себя частью любимого города.

– А куда мы едем? – внезапно прервала его мысли Лейла, что, в общем-то, вполне правильно – задумываться о чем-то и витать в облаках за рулем было чревато последствиями.

– На Брайтон-Бич.

Глаза девушки расширились, а брови поползли вверх.

– Брайтон? Ты живешь в Брайтоне?

– Я живу в Портсайде, на Грин-Стрит, 14, – съехидничал парень. – А в Брайтоне живет моя мать.

– А ну да, что-то я в последнее время торможу, – улыбнулась Лейла, и все оставшееся время они ехала в тишине. Стоило им выехать из центра, как пейзаж начал меняться. От ярких дисплеев и вывесок, небоскребов и толп не осталось и следа. Чем дальше оставался Манхэттен, тем больше им открывался Бруклин, где каждый новый микрорайон выглядел по-разному, раскрывая совсем другой двухэтажный и полузаброшенный Нью-Йорк.

К моменту, когда они наконец-то прибыли в нужное место, уже окончательно стемнело, и повсюду зажглись фонари, подсвечивая улицы и дорожки. Припарковав машину, Диего вышел из нее, и его тут же обдало холодным порывом ветра с океана. Смотря в сторону уходящей за горизонт кромки воды, парень подумал, что его вечно будто тянет к ней. Что здесь он пол своей жизни провел на берегу океана, что теперь в Портсайде с его террасы открывался великолепный вид на порт и тот же океан. В этот же момент к нему подошла Лейла, и он снова подумал, что идея заехать в гости к матери с Лейлой – далеко не самая лучшая. Но сейчас делать было нечего, да и отступать поздно. Нужно просто морально приготовиться к тому, что его может ждать, когда они пересекут порог квартиры. Открыв тяжелую парадную дверь и зайдя внутрь ничем непривлекательного пятиэтажного дома, они поднялись по узкому лестничному пролету на предпоследний этаж и остановились перед самой левой дверью. Диего закусил губу. Обернувшись, он увидел, что Лейла с интересом и будто подозрением осматривается на однотонные стены, пыльные ступени и чахлые оконные рамы. Хоть это и не трущобы какие-нибудь, но также и не самый привлекательный район – видно, что она к таким видам не привыкла.

– Все в порядке? – спросил у нее парень со слабой улыбкой. Если она прямо сейчас скажет «нет», развернется и уйдет, он не будет ее останавливать. Даже наоборот, где-то в глубине души он надеялся на то, что она вдруг внезапно передумает.

– Ага! – кивнула та, и все надежды окончательно пошли крахом. – Просто я, если честно, до сих пор ни разу тут не была. Так далеко в Бруклин меня еще не заносило.

Диего снова улыбнулся ей, но так, словно страдал от зубной боли. Момент и трель дверного звонка отчетливо раздается по ту сторону двери. Парню вдруг вспомнилось, как он совсем недавно так же стоял под дверью Лейлы в Портсайде. Интересно, почему звонить в двери иногда так страшно? Не потому ли, что мы боимся увидеть за ними совсем не то, что ждем?

Не прошло и двух минут, как дверь отворилась, и за ней показалась миниатюрная фигурка Людмилы. Выглядела она, как всегда, по-домашнему: ее светло-русые волосы были собраны на затылке, лишь несколько прядей спадали на круглое лицо, на котором четко отобразилось удивление. На ней был надет фартук, который подарил ей Диего на один из ее дней рождения, в руке она стискивала перчатки для мытья посуды, а в постоянно полуприкрытых голубых, как тысяча чистых озер, глазах отражались радость и простое человеческое счастье от неожиданной встречи.

– Диего! – воскликнула она, кидаясь к нему. – Я так рада тебя видеть! А как ты здесь оказался? Что-то слу…

Она не договорила. Случайно боковым взглядом она заметила ярко-рыжие локоны, отчего зрение само собой сместилось на них.

– Ой, – сказала вдруг она, выпустив сына из объятий. Она вдруг начала неловко приглаживать волосы и поправлять фартук, а на щеках ее вспыхнул румянец.

– Мам, это Лейла, – решил взять инициативу в свои руки парень, пока все не закончилось еще одним грандиозным недоразумением. Второго провала за день он не переживет. – Мы с ней приехали на журналистский форум по работе, – он прокашлялся. – Понимаешь, да? По работе.

Но та его не уже не слушала, она полностью переключила все свое внимание на незнакомую рыжеволосую девушку с веснушками, с улыбкой протягивавшую ей руку для знакомства.

– Меня зовут Людмила, можно просто Люда, как вам будет угодно, – отвечала женщина. – Очень приятно познакомиться. Правда, очень! Вы не представляете, как я люблю знакомиться с друзьями Диего. Сразу чувствую себя на десять лет моложе!

И она, смеясь, пригласила всех войти. Ворча о том, что давно уже пора, парень вошел в свою старую квартиру и ощутил такой мощный прилив ностальгии, что он чуть было не снес его с ног. Есть вещи, которые никогда не изменятся. Их квартира в Нью-Йорке – одна из таких вещей.

– Проходите, проходите, – лепетала Людмила, ступая своими маленькими ножками по половицам, отчего слышался четкий звук «цок-цок». – Я как раз собиралась что-нибудь приготовить. Но раз я еще не начала, то, может быть, у вас есть какие-нибудь предложения?

– Всего одно: у нас тут не ресторан, – с каменным лицом выдал Диего, и Лейла удивленно взглянула на него.

– Ты чего? Это же просто прелестно! Ты представляешь себе, чтобы мои родители спрашивали у гостей, что они хотят на ужин?

– Не знаю насчет твоих родителей, – продолжил он, – но моя точно хочет нас закормить. И я, между прочим, об этом предупреждал.

– Ой, да прекрати ты, все классно…

Из проема показалось радостно смеющееся лицо Людмилы.

– Ну так что? Надумали, что хотите?

– Мне кажется, – начала Лейла, – что стоит попробовать блюдо от шефа. Ты как считаешь, Диего?

Она легонько подтолкнула его и он, вздыхая, согласился.

– Вот и славно! – подытожила Людмила. – Значит, сегодня вечером у нас шарлотка. А вы не стесняйтесь, проходите в комнату. Можете включать телевизор, делать, что хотите. Я, если что, в соседней кухне. А вообще, Диего, ты джентльмен, поухаживай за дамой.

После этой фразы парень уже не мог отлепить руку от лица, а Лейла, садясь на видавший виды диван, хихикнула.

– Все же она у тебя очень милая. Да и квартира… – она запнулась, – неплохая.

– Как говорит моя милая мать: не стесняйся, высказывай все, как на духу, – выдал он и спустя время присоединился к девушке. – И раз уж мы начали сравнительный анализ наших семей, то могла бы ты себе представить, чтобы твои родители настойчиво лезли в твою личную жизнь?

– Ну, на самом деле… – та смущенно отвела взгляд в сторону, – нет, это вряд ли. Максимум, отец мог бы просто напрямую поинтересоваться, получить ответ и снова забыть обо мне, а так нет.

– Вот! – торжествующе сказал он. – А в моем же случае – да, сколько угодно.

Лейла задумчиво уставилась в пол.

– Может, тогда тебе стоит поговорить с ней? Попросить так не делать?

Диего поднял бровь.

– Скажи, ты серьезно считаешь, что я не пытался поднимать эту тему раньше? Я что, совсем похож на идиота?

– Нет-нет, я не это имела в виду, – испуганно замахала руками девушка. – Но, кажется, я начинаю понимать, в чем твоя проблема…

Правда договорить ей не дали, в комнату вошла Людмила и пригласила их за стол.

– Шарлотка будет готова буквально через пару минут, но я не могу сидеть и ждать, зная, что вы у меня голодные. Пойдемте, я хоть чай вам налью.

Сопротивляться ее благородным порывам было бесполезно, а потому ребята встали со своих мест и перешли на кухню. Здесь в воздухе витал аромат запеченного теста и свежих яблок. Такой приятный запах вдруг напомнил Диего, что в его рту за весь день не было ни крошки, не считая утренних тако и парочки печений, и желудок тут же дал о себе знать, начав урчать.

– Лейла, дорогая, какой чай ты предпочитаешь? Есть черный, зеленый, с бергамотом… – спросила Людмила, как только они уселись за стол.

– Зеленый! – тут же воскликнула та, боясь, что перечисление затянется надолго. – Спасибо.

– Ой, да не за что! – с готовностью отозвалась Людмила, переключаясь на сына. – А ты, Диего?

– Кофе, – бросил он, сложив руки на груди.

– Кофе на ночь? – спросила та, морщась. – Может лучше чайку?

– Кофе, – вновь бескомпромиссно повторил он. Спорить с ним по этому поводу было более чем бесполезно.

Женщина кивнула и занялась приготовлением напитков. Через пару минут все трое уже сидели за одним столом и пили кто ароматный чай, кто кофе с молоком. Диего помешивал субстанцию в своей кружке, похожую на какао и выглядел мрачнее тучи. Он не спросил молока, а мать его добавила. Потому что, видите ли, вредно кофе на ночь. Так же и с Лейлой: он сто раз пытался намекнуть Людмиле, что они приехали в город по заданию, а она… она как обычно, в общем, все по-своему воспринимает. Она его просто не слышит, или не хочет слушать. И это как раз то, чего он больше всего боялся.

– Лейла, скажите, – вдруг произнесла женщина, и Диего напрягся. – А как вы с Диего познакомились?

И не зря напрягся, как видно. Пальцы сами собой сильнее сжались на ложке, а взгляд из-под бровей стал холоднее.

– Гм-м… – задумалась девушка, облизывая ложку. – Ну, вообще-то, Диего прав, мы коллеги, а потому познакомились благодаря работе.

– О-о, интересно, интересно, – закивала Людмила. – Так вы тоже журналистка?

– Фоторепортер, – ответила девушка. – Снимаю для газеты, для которой пишет ваш сын.

– Фотографии! – воскликнула та, складывая ладони на груди и сильнее прикрывая глаза. – Я так люблю фотографии, и делать, и рассматривать. Это мое хобби!

– Какое совпадение, мое тоже, – с улыбкой произнесла Лейла. – А еще я люблю рисовать.

– Восхитительно! Я бы с удовольствием взглянула на ваши работы.

– Хех, спасибо, – девушка смутилась. – А Диего их видел, и он сказал, что ему очень понравилось. Правда?

– Угу, – недовольно буркнул тот. Две разговорившиеся между собой женщины против него одного. Он ничего не может им противопоставить.

– К сожалению, я сама вряд ли когда-нибудь их увижу, но… – в этот момент раздался звон духовки, означающий, что еда готова. – я бы могла вам показать свою коллекцию семейных фотографий.

И тут Диего просто не выдержал.

– Нет, никаких фотографий! – сказал как отрезал он. – Ни за что! Мне хватит истории с Алом, так что нет.

Обе женщины обернулись на него, и он вдруг понял, что в порыве чувств даже подорвался с места и теперь стоял в позе злого босса, опершись руками на стол и зыркая глазами по всем присутствующим. Выпрямившись, он кротко извинился, после чего снова сел на стул.

– Я и не собиралась, если честно, – доставая шарлотку, спокойно ответила Людмила, привыкшая к подобным всплескам. – Все равно я с минуты на минуту должна уходить.

Диего, решивший для успокоения выпить кофе, тут же закашлялся. На помощь ему пришла Лейла, похлопавшая его по спине.

– Прости, что? – переспросил он, вкрай удивленный подобным заявлением.

– Ну, я как раз сегодня собиралась в гости на всю ночь к Марго. Помнишь Марго?

Парень кивнул.

– Так вот, мы собирались устроить что-то типа ночевки: будем всю ночь напролет болтать и смотреть сериалы.

На кухне воцарилась тишина.

– Ты меня разыгрываешь? – нарушил ее Диего. Выражение его лица говорило о полном замешательстве.

– Ни в коем разе, – задорно ответила Людмила, моя руки. – Так что, располагайтесь как вам будет удобно, если соберетесь уходить до того, как я вернусь, просто закройте дверь ключом. Диего, у тебя ведь есть ключи?

– Есть, но… – он все еще едва верил, что это не шутка. – С чего ты взяла, что мы собираемся здесь оставаться? Может, у нас забронирован номер в отеле?

– Ну, в таком случае, не буду настаивать. Главное все же квартиру закройте, хорошо?

На этих словах она подмигнула им и скрылась в коридоре. Диего же не оставалось ничего, кроме как смотреть ей вслед.

– Слушай, – вдруг тихо произнесла Лейла, которая последние несколько минут упорно молчала, – а у нас вправду номер забронирован?

– Конечно же, нет, – кисло ответил парень.

– Так, может, тогда не будем упираться и останемся здесь? – осторожно спросила она, и Диего бросил на нее быстрый удивленный взгляд.

– Правда?

– Ага, тем более что мне здесь даже начинает нравиться. Тут уютно. И есть, что покушать.

Они оба рассмеялись, и парню подумалось, что переночевать в его бывшей квартире не такая уж и плохая идея.

В проеме снова показалась Людмила, она уже была одета, и зашла только для того, чтобы попрощаться с Лейлой и попросить Диего закрыть за ней дверь.

– Ну ладно, я пойду, если что, звони. Удачи вам!

– Хорошо, и вам с Марго тоже удачи и веселой ночи.

– Спасибо, конечно, но пожелание веселой ночи для вас сейчас куда актуальнее, – и пока Диего не успел сообразить, о чем это она, Людмила клюнула его в щеку, развернулась и сбежала вниз по лестнице.

– В смысле?! – вслед крикнул ей парень. – Мам, черт возьми, что за фигня?

– Опять разорались! А ну цыц!* – вдруг донеслось двумя этажами ниже на чистом русском, и парень поморщился. Он не понял ни слова, но знал, кто это говорит. И связываться с этим человеком ему ну совсем не хотелось. Закрыв входную дверь, он прислонился к ней спиной и закрыл глаза. Как же его раздражало то, что мать все еще продолжает гнуть свою линию, не обращая внимания на слова и факты.

Вернувшись на кухню, он увидел, как Лейла, высунув язык, разрезала еще теплую шарлотку, и улыбнулся. Ножи так и остались тупыми; ему стоит помочь ей, пока с шарлоткой она не порезала еще и свои пальцы.

– Очень вкусно! – оценила стряпню Людмилы девушка, когда с нарезкой было покончено. – Извини, конечно, что влезаю, но я просто не понимаю, что тебе не нравится. Твоя мать – ангел.

– Бесспорно, – протянул Диего, отправляя ужин в рот. – Но из-за этого ангела я зачастую попадаю в кучу неловких ситуаций.

Всю оставшуюся часть ужина они не разговаривали: Лейла просто наслаждалась вкусной едой, а Диего был поглощен мыслями. Он думал то о матери, то о завтрашнем выступлении, то даже о Портсайде. Эх, Портсайд… Сейчас он бы мог спокойно валяться в своем доме на кровати и читать книгу или смотреть новые видео от любимых блогеров, или слушать музыку, а может даже все вместе! Но то было бы, если бы он не согласился поехать на форум, так что теперь ему все это светит только тогда, когда форум закончится. Только после выступления. Черт, вот кто его за язык тогда тянул? Похоже, ему вдруг захотелось найти приключений на свою пятую точку, почувствовать прилив адреналина в крови, иначе объяснить свои действия он не мог.

– Так, – сказал он, когда с шарлоткой было покончено. – Уже довольно поздно, а завтра второй день форума, у меня выступление… Нужно хорошенько выспаться.

– Правильно, – поддержала его Лейла, убирая пустые тарелки со стола. – Только вот… где?

Парень сначала прищурился, не понимая, о чем она, а потом хлопнул себя по лбу и протянул:

– А-а-а, ты об этом, – он махнул ей рукой, показывая, чтобы она шла за ним следом. – Это не проблема.

Он остановился перед невзрачной дверью в конце коридора и открыл ее, пропуская девушку внутрь и войдя за ней следом. Окинув комнату взглядом, он усмехнулся. Тут все лежало так же, как тогда, когда он переезжал в Портсайд. Людмила ничего здесь не трогала.

– Вот, – сказал он, указывая на широкую квадратной формы кровать с двумя матрасами, которая занимала чуть ли не половину комнаты. – Можешь расположиться здесь. Она удобная, хоть и выглядит не очень. Проверено.

– Это ведь твоя бывшая комната, так? – спросила Лейла, осматриваясь.

– Именно так, – ответил Диего, и тут же в его памяти возник ее старый образ, такой, какой она была, когда он тут обитал. Сейчас она была полупустая, идеально вычищена, а стены оказались даже белее, чем они отпечатались в его памяти. Может быть, всему виной были многочисленные постеры, фотографии и вырезки в обилии висевшие на них ранее? За ними и стен-то было практически не видно.

– Тут так тесно, – призналась девушка, обвивая себя руками. – Больше похоже на каморку, чем на комнату. И как у тебя тут клаустрофобия не развилась?

– Ну, знаешь, в тесноте, да не в обиде, – с усмешкой выдал Диего. – Мне тут нравилось. Поверь, это не самое худшее место, в котором мне доводилось бывать.

Он многозначительно прокашлялся и поспешил сменить тему.

– Постельное белье там, – он указал большим пальцем на шкаф, стоящий прямо за дверью. – Нужна будет помощь – зови.

И, сделав жест, имитирующий разговор по телефону, парень ретировался. Сам он думал расположиться на диване, не имея ничего иного. Постелив себе на нем и взяв одну из декоративных подушек, Диего наконец-то в первый раз за день смог прилечь и расслабиться. Только сейчас понял, как на самом деле устал. Он закрыл глаза, но сон не шел: то вначале Лейла ходила туда-сюда, готовясь отойти ко сну, то за окном вдруг кто-то начинал шуметь, то ему в голову приходили какие-то тревожные мысли, и он снимал с зарядки издохший за день айфон, чтобы в очередной раз пройтись по подготовленной презентации. Но потом, понимая, что этим он лишь делает себе хуже, снова откладывал телефон и пытался уснуть. Так он промучился до самой глубокой ночи. Что-то не давало ему отдохнуть; отпустить мысли не получалось.

Решив отвлечься и попить воды, он аккуратно вышел из комнаты, завернул на кухню и… увидел там Лейлу.

– Что, тоже не спится?

– Да, что-то сегодня никак не уснуть.

– Ясное дело, завтра чертово выступление, – процедил он сквозь зубы, наливая себе воды. – Лично мне все никак не успокоиться.

Девушка ничего не ответила, продолжая смотреть куда-то вниз и обхватывать себя руками. Залпом осушив стакан, Диего грустно взглянул на нее.

– Ну, тогда спокойной ночи, – он поставил стакан на столешницу и добавил. – Еще раз.

Потом парень направился в зал, где ему сегодня предстояло ночевать, но вдруг услышал крадущиеся шаги. Обернувшись он увидел, что Лейла пошла за ним.

– А, я понял, ты ходишь по ночам. И сейчас ты спишь.

– Нет, не сплю, – ответили ему, после чего девушка подняла свое лицо. Глаза ее были открыты, а сама она явно соображала, что делает. – Просто… можно я с тобой посижу? Мне в той комнате неуютно как-то.

Он с улыбкой согласился, и они вдвоем примостились на диване. Завидев, что Лейла жмется и дрожит, Диего предложил ей свой плед. Та отказываться не стала.

– Вот, к слову, ты говорила что-то про клаустрофобию. А ведь на самом деле у меня противоположная проблема. Терпеть не могу слишком открытые пространства, я в них сразу теряюсь.

– Правда? – удивленно спросила девушка. – А как насчет того выставочного зала в здании Общества?

– Ну… – парень задумался. – Там мне понравилось. Все же он был красиво отделан, было, за что зацепиться глазу. А вот это бы он был пустой… Брр!

Он тряхнул головой и скривился, показывая, что в таком случае, ему было бы куда менее приятно там находиться.

– Ну, если бы он был пустым, то я бы обязательно придумала, чем бы его заставить! – со смехом сказала она, поджимая ноги к подбородку. – Столько идей!

– Не сомневаюсь, – улыбнулся ей в полутьме Диего и вдруг густо покраснел, вспомнив последние слова матери. Ну Людмила! – Кстати, а что ты имела в виду, когда сказала, что знаешь, в чем моя проблема?

Лейла непонимающе посмотрела на него.

– В смысле? О чем ты?

– Ну, помнишь сегодня, а точнее уже вчера, вечером ты сказала мне, что знаешь, почему я и моя мать не можем договориться. Когда ты еще сказала, что мне нужно поговорить с ней.

– А, ты об этом! – выдохнула девушка. – О боже, я уже успела забыть тот разговор, но, да, сейчас я вспомнила. Зачем ты вообще все это запоминаешь?

– Потому что это важно, – после секундной паузы на одном дыхании выпалил парень. – Для меня.

– Да-да, понимаю, – коря себя за сказанную глупость, протянула та. – Само вырвалось. А что касается разговора, то… Я даже не знаю, как бы тебе об этом сказать, чтобы ты не воспринял это чересчур, хм, категорично.

– Говори как есть, – с готовностью ответил Диего. – Я обещаю не быть категоричным.

Услышав это, Лейла усмехнулась.

– Думаю, это будет проблематично, потому что это как раз и есть то, что я хотела тебе сказать. Ты излишне категоричен. Категоричен порой настолько, что просто не допускаешь того, что у других людей может быть иная точка зрения. Я восхищаюсь людьми, у которых есть свое мнение и которые готовы отстаивать его, но в случае с тобой это стремление приобретает какой-то нездоровый характер чрезмерной воинственности.

– Воинственности? – переспросил ее парень. – Ты уверена, что ты сейчас обо мне говоришь? Я и воинственность – взаимоисключающие параметры!

– Вот, – она потупила взгляд. – Вот это то, о чем я и говорю. Ты даже сейчас начинаешь со мной спорить и не слышишь того, что я пытаюсь до тебя донести.

Он хотел снова возразить ей, но так и замер с раскрытым ртом, не в силах произнести ни звука. Все его тело словно оцепенело, а в ушах отдавались ее слова. Он слушает, но не слышит. А ведь он-то всегда считал себя хорошим другом, готовым выслушать и дать объективный совет, а на самом-то деле он, оказывается, не лучше матери, которая зачастую игнорирует или интерпретирует по-своему его слова. Да уж, вот правду говорят – яблочко от яблони недалеко падает.

– Надо же, похоже, я тот еще зануда и упертый баран, – прошептал он. – И почему ты все еще не перестала со мной общаться?

– Как раз-таки потому, – она сильнее укуталась в плед, – что ты готов принимать свои ошибки и работать над ними. И, еще кое-что, категоричность и настойчивость – это неплохо, если не перебарщивать. Ты можешь мне не верить, продолжать считать себя неуверенным вечно сомневающимся неудачником, который обязательно почему-то должен провалиться на форуме, но это не так.

Диего слушал ее, затаив дух. Он боялся, что стоит ему дернуться или издать хоть какой-нибудь звук или шум, то он тут же проснется, и все это окажется лишь сном.

– На самом деле в тебе есть достаточно уверенности, чтобы выступить даже не просто хорошо, а лучше всех. И в глубине души ты об этом знаешь, потому что, если бы не знал, то ты и никогда бы не решился поехать вместо Тернера на форум. Не решился бы позвонить мне по тому номеру, что я тебе дала, и прийти ко мне домой по тому адресу, что я выслала. И уж тем более вряд ли бы ты решился бросить свою любимую комнату, переехать в Портсайд и начать все с нуля.

Она замолчала, и стало лишь слышно, как шумит ветер за окном. Такой же ветер, если не настоящий ураган, бушевал сейчас в груди Диего. Сердце стучало как бешеное, в голове была лишь пустота, а низ живота наливался сладкой истомой. Он закусил губу и глубоко вздохнул. Все же Людмила была права.

Лейла же потянулась, зевнула, после чего она слегка качнулась, и ее голова упала прямо на грудь парня. И тут его словно захлестнуло невидимой волной. В первые секунды ему показалось, что он задыхается, но потом он смог взять себя в руки и теперь просто старался не шевелиться. Спящая, она казалась еще более хрупкой, поэтому он не знал что делать. Он хотел прикоснуться к ней, но даже и не думал дотрагиваться до нее, боясь, что может потревожить ее сон. Сердце, запертое в грудной клетке, продолжало трепетать, и ему показалось, что от этого она тоже может в любой момент проснуться, но нет, девушка сладко спала и, кажется, видела самые приятные сны, которые только может видеть столь прекрасное создание. Диего продолжал просто смотреть на нее, наверное, где-то с час, а может и даже больше, пока веки его не налились тяжестью, и он сам не провалился в сон.

***

– Вставай, соня! – услышал парень сквозь сон и, пытаясь прогнать сонливость, потер глаза. Первое, что он увидел, как только открыл глаза – нависшее прямо над ним улыбающееся лицо Лейлы. – Ты же не хочешь опоздать на семинар?

– Да ни за что в жизни, – с сарказмом ответил ей он, потягиваясь. – А, кстати, что с моим будильником? Почему он не прозвонил?

– Ну, вообще-то, он прозвонил, – хихикая, сказала она, – но ты его не услышал. Зато услышала я и выключила тоже. А ты продолжал спать как сурок, пока я тебя не растолкала!

Диего зарделся.

– О, ну надо же, два дня бессонницы дали о себе знать. Спасибо, что разбудила, иначе я бы стопроцентно опоздал, – внезапно его взгляд остановился на одежде Лейлы, и парень, то ли нахмурившись, то ли удивившись, спросил: – А что это на тебе надето?

– А-а, это… – она, смутившись, опустила взгляд. – Я нашла ее в шкафу, еще вчера, когда искала белье. Судя по всему, это худи из твоего бывшего универа, да?

– Э-э, да… – сощурившись и покраснев до самых ушей, протянул он.

– Класс! Люблю такие вещи! – весело сказала Лейла, хлопнув в ладоши. – У меня и самой есть футболка с эмблемой нашего колледжа… – она вдруг осеклась, заметив, что Диего выглядит как-то совсем уж напряженно и, кажется, даже немного растерянно. – Что с тобой? Тебе нехорошо?

– Нет-нет, все отлично! – спохватился тот, широко улыбаясь. Но на самом деле, ничего отличного в этом не было. В памяти сразу возникло множество различных воспоминаний из прошлого, его захватывающего, безумного и в чем-то даже постыдного студенческого прошлого, которое он провел в этой худи. Во скольких нестандартных ситуациях он побывал, со сколькими только людьми не встречался, сколько новых уроков получил. И все это в ней. Падения, удары, валяние об асфальт – что только с ним не случалось за то время, что он был лихим студентом, не знающим правил и не вкушавшим еще толком взрослой жизни. Если бы худи была человеком, то про нее можно было бы сказать, что она лишком много знает. Потому что это сущая правда. И правда далеко не самая приятная, та самая правда, которую порой хочется навсегда забыть, оставить далеко за границами разума и не рассказывать никому. Так что внезапно появившаяся на горизонте худи была слишком личной вещью для него, хранящей позорные тайны прошлого, и потому об истинных причинах его волнения Лейле знать пока что не обязательно. – Просто, если честно, по приезду в Портсайд я очень долго искал ее и не мог найти, а оказывается, она все это время была здесь. Забавно.

По выражению лица девушки можно было понять, что она сполна поверила ему, а потому Диего вздохнул с облегчением.

– Ладно, – произнес тогда он. – У нас не так много времени, примерно через полчаса нам уже надо выдвигаться.

Кивнув, она проследовала за ним на кухню. Завтракали в ускоренном темпе, стараюсь не тратить и без того ограниченные бесценные минуты. Парень за то время, что он пил свой утренний кофе, успел еще раз пройтись по тернеровскому проекту. В экстренном порядке освежая свою память, он и не заметил, как сидевшая напротив него Лейла изредка обеспокоено посматривала на него и поджимала губы. Ей упорно продолжало казаться, что под прикрытием повторения материала он себя просто-напросто изводит. Изводит вечными переживаниями о том, что у него ничего не получится. И оттого она боялась, что чем сильнее у него будет вера в собственную неудачу и чем чаще он будет об этом думать, тем больше вероятность, что именно так все и случится. Сборы и приведение себя в достойный вид тоже прошли достаточно быстро; оба находились в том настроении, когда совсем не хочется долго стоять и разглядывать себя в зеркале, тем более что ты заранее знаешь, что не увидишь там ничего, кроме как проявившихся синяков под глазами и бледной кожи.

Напоследок все же взглянув на себя в зеркало и закрыв дверь едва слушающимися пальцами, Диего спустился по лестнице и вышел на улицу. Он надеялся на то, что на воздухе ему сразу полегчает, но, увы, он не учел, что находится не в том городе, где можно вдоволь насладиться свежим утренним бризом. В Портсайде этот трюк еще бы сработал, а вот в Нью-Йорке – нет. Бесполезно.

Влезая в машину, он вдруг ощутил себя как-то особенно неуютно. Будто бы каждое движение наносило его психологическому состоянию все больший и больший урон. В мыслях опять поселился червячок сомнения и неуверенности во всем, назойливо проектируя в его сознании самые худшие исходы сегодняшнего дня. Пытаясь согнать морок, Диего тряхнул головой и даже пару раз махнул рукой.

– Все в порядке? – тут же поинтересовалась Лейла, заметив его странные движения. – Мы можем ехать?

– Конечно, – отозвался тот, натянуто улыбнувшись. Убрав машину с ручника, он резко газовал и уже спустя пару минут мчался прямиком в Манхэттен к зданию Общества. Резкость и импульсивность собственных действий сильно заботила его. Он редко когда сначала делал, а потом только думал, что он сделал, но когда так происходило, то ничего хорошего это не сулило. Тревожный звоночек зазвенел где-то далеко на периферии разума. Обычно это означало: «жди беды».

Под ложечкой засосало. Предчувствие чего-то плохого волной накатило на него, затуманивая логику и здравый смысл. Не без усилий справляясь с внезапным наваждением, Диего сглотнул и сосчитал до десяти. Нет-нет-нет, все будет хорошо. Он выступит так, что все вокруг потеряют дар речи. Он будет неотразим, а речь его чиста и ясна, и она просто обязана всем понравиться. Даже Лейле. Тем более Лейле.

Самоотверженно борясь с собственными мыслями и не давая чувству безысходности разгуляться вдоволь, он не заметил, как они добрались до центра города. Ну, то есть он, конечно, заметил, потому что сидел за рулем, но ему отчего-то показалось, что типичный нью-йоркский городской пейзаж с открыток вырос перед ним как-то слишком неожиданно. Снова оставив машину на парковке, ребята вышли из нее и поднялись в холл. Сегодня здесь было не менее просторно, светло и многолюдно. Так же, как и вчера, за длинным рядом столов сидели люди, ожидая новоприбывших гостей. Тут и там слышались разговоры на самые разнообразные животрепещущие темы: от угрозы вымирания в национальном зоопарке бобров до необходимости снижения нагрузки на транспортную систему в центре города.

Но ребят не интересовало ничего из этого, каждый из них уже был мысленно на следующем семинаре. Его модератором, как и вчера, был Ник Олдман, так что Диего уже заранее стало не по себе. Всю дорогу к аудитории он молчал и угрюмо смотрел себе под ноги. Хватило ему один раз предстать перед ним в дурном свете, если такое случится повторно, то организаторам и вправду придется вызывать для него скорую. Сердечный приступ ему обеспечен. А там можно и гроб по размеру заказывать, и белые тапочки мерить.

– Все будет супер! – подбодрила его Лейла буквально перед самым началом семинара. – В этот раз у тебя получится.

Парень лишь кисло ухмыльнулся. Ну да, легко ей говорить, она все равно будет только сидеть и слушать, ну и, возможно, задавать вопросы, как и остальные зрители. А вот ему придется на них отвечать или, что наиболее вероятно, пытаться это делать. Он представил, как снова будет открывать рот, как рыба выброшенная на берег, хотя что-то сказать, и по его спине прошел холодок.

Тем временем в аудитории собрались все желающие поучаствовать в обсуждении зрители, и Ник Олдман, как главный спикер, поднялся со своего места, после чего тихие переговоры на задних рядах тут же затихли. Диего, так сильно ушедший в себя, услышал его голос далеко не сразу. Сегодня он вообще напрочь потерял чувство времени и ориентации в пространстве. Усиленно заставляя себя слушать Ника, а не отвлекаться на собственные эмоции, парень все отчетливее ловил себя на мысли, что едва понимает, о чем тот говорит. Вся его речь доходила до него будто через сломанный телефон, искажавший каждое слово, отчего оказалось, что Ник несет какую-то бессвязную околесицу. Но на самом деле все проблемы были в нем, Диего. Ведь это именно он не мог нормально сосредоточиться на конференции, а потому пропускал большую часть мимо ушей. К счастью, вскоре ему удалось взять себя в руки и дело пошло на лад. Когда Ник закончил, все вокруг зааплодировали ему, и Диего, не отрываясь от аплодисментов, приготовился ко второй фазе семинара – вопросам из зала и выслушиванию мнения экспертов.

– Добрый день, мистер Олдман, – услышал он вдруг басовитый голос позади. – Спасибо за столь интересную лекцию. У меня к вам всего один вопрос…

Словом, процесс пошел. Парень слушал обсуждение одним ухом, сейчас ему было важно лишь одно – повторно не опозориться во время своей речи.

Закончив отвечать на вопросы, которых в это раз было не так много, Ник пригласил поделиться своими мыслями и комментариями всех тех, кто сегодня присутствовал здесь как эксперт в своей области, и когда очередь дошла до Диего, он вдруг резко покрылся испариной. Вставая со своего места, он обвел зал взглядом и заметил в толпе зрителей Лейлу, пытавшуюся изо всех сил сделать так, чтобы он ее заметил. И стоило ей увидеть, что он смотрит прямо на нее, она широко улыбнулась, обнажая все тридцать два зуба, и обеими руками показала одобряющий жест. В голове за доли секунд пронеслось ее недавнее: «В этот раз все получится», и… Диего было уже не остановить! Он говорил ровно и уверенно, как раз так, как и нужно было. Так, как он и представлял свое выступление в идеале. Правда, сейчас это всего лишь выступление на семинаре, но какая разница? Какая разница, если прямо сейчас к нему прикованы взгляды всех, и его слушает сам Ник Олдман, не последний человек в мире. Какое это имеет значение, если он смог победить свои пустые сомнения, страхи и показать себя с лучшей стороны?

– Ну, как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросила его Лейла, подпрыгивая на месте уже после того, как семинар закончился. Она ждала этого момента, чтобы задать вопрос, всю оставшуюся конференцию, и теперь изнывала от желания узнать на него ответ, но Диего ответил ей далеко не сразу. Его рассеянный, но счастливый взгляд медленно опустился на ее, и только тогда он дрожащим голосом проговорил:

– Это… это было потрясающе! – и не оставалось сомнений, что так оно на самом деле и было, потому что сейчас он выглядел действительно радостным. – Я не знаю, как у тебя это получилось, но сработало. На сей раз я смог нормально выступить и не нес ерунду!

Девушка засмеялась.

– Подожди, подожди… Конечно, это классно, я очень рада за тебя, но при чем тут я?

– В смысле? Как это при чем? – щеки и уши парня вспыхнули. – А кто, по-твоему, все это время пытается меня поддерживать? Уж не ты ли? Да и вчера я, скорее всего, провалил речь только потому, что тебя там не было. В конце концов, я думаю, всегда намного легче выступать, зная, что ты всегда можешь рассчитывать на поддержку друга, не так ли?

– Да, – слегка запоздало подтвердила кивком его мысли Лейла. – Еще бы. Друзья ведь для того и нужны.

Однако, как бы там ни было, пребывал в хорошем настроении Диего недолго. Впереди, на расстоянии видимого горизонта, виднелся конкурс. И в отличие от простого выступления на семинаре, где от твоей неудачи зависит только твоя репутация, здесь он рисковал по-крупному. Взвалив на свои плечи проект Тернера, он обязался не только помочь ему, но и не подвести редакцию в целом. До злополучного конкурса оставалось несколько часов, а потому ребята решили потратить их с максимальной пользой: хорошенько перекусить, немного прогуляться, после чего на свежую, отдохнувшую голову еще раз повторить и отрепетировать выступление.

– Как думаешь? – спросил Диего у Лейлы, когда они прогуливались по Macy’s. – Что мне следует делать, когда меня будут спрашивать о проекте, а я не буду знать, что ответить?

– Ну-у, – протянула она, – не знаю. Скажи, что не расслышал вопрос, и пока тебе его повторяют, экстренно шевели мозгами и придумывай ответ или способы, как бы еще потянуть время.

– Гениально! – зарукоплескал он, смеясь. – Это настолько гениальный совет, что я чувствую, что должен как-то тебя за него отблагодарить. Что бы ты хотела прямо сейчас?

– Ведро острых крылышек из KFC, – тут же ответила та, и парень щелкнул пальцами.

– Заметано.

И потому, когда они вернулись обратно в здание Общества, каждый из них был сытым и наевшимся крылышками до отвала.

– Признавайся, ты это специально сделала! – уперев руки в бока, шутливо набросился с обвинениями на Лейлу Диего.

– Что сделала?

– Заказала так много еды, а потом отдала половину мне, сказав, что больше не будешь, – он сощурился. – Почему у окружающих меня людей постоянно стойкое желание накормить меня?

Девушка рассмеялась, а он передернул плечами. Шутки шутками, а конкурс все ближе и ближе.

Они расположились, как и вчера, в псевдолофте, ибо он был достаточно большим и свободным от людей, чтобы со спокойной совестью готовиться к выступлению и никому не мешать. Сконцентрировавшись на тексте, парень еще раз перечитал его весь несколько раз, после чего постарался воспроизвести самостоятельно, не заглядывая в шпаргалку. Получалось вполне сносно, и он решил тогда попробовать выступить перед Лейлой, представляя, что она – один из членов комиссии. Завершив речь, он подошел к девушке, чтобы выяснить у той, что она думает, и получил такой ответ:

– Вау, мне понравилось.

– А можно поконкретнее? Прошу, добавь чуточку конструктива в свою рецензию, – взмолился Диего, и она тут же поспешила исправить свою ошибку.

– Что круто – это то, что ты смог объяснить сложные вещи простым языком, а еще то, что ты говоришь легко и достаточно непринужденно. Что плохо – ты периодически спотыкаешься, а также смотришь куда угодно, но не на потенциального слушателя. И еще у тебя лицо слишком напряженное, будто тебя на каторгу ведут, попробуй выглядеть чуть более позитивно.

– В общем, одним словом – кошмар, – подытожил он, и, как бы ни пыталась Лейла убедить его в обратном, его уверенность в своих силах будто волной смыло. И тогда он с еще большим энтузиазмом принялся на усиленные тренировки и репетиции.

– Ну, а теперь как? – после очередного прогона спросил он.

– Отлично! – воскликнула девушка, показывая все свое восхищение.

– Этого недостаточно, – катерично выдал парень. – Нужно чтобы было идеально.

Однако на оттачивание речи до состояния бриллианта времени уже не оставалось. Будильник, специально заранее поставленный Диего на айфоне, прозвонил, что означало – начало конкурса уже через полчаса.

– О нет. Нет, нет, нет, – запричитал он, кусая ногти. – Я не готов, совершенно не готов!

Лейла же, услышав его словесные метания, нахмурилась и, встав с места, подошла к нему.

– Пожалуйста, успокойся, тебе не о чем волноваться, – положив руки ему на плечи, сказала она. – Помнишь, что произошло с утра?

– С утра много чего произошло. Так что смотря, что именно, – был ей ответ.

– Семинар, Диего! – резко и неожиданно громко воскликнула девушка, что он аж отшатнулся. – Ты хорошо себя показал, потому что не думал о всякой чепухе. Постарайся и в этот раз выступить не хуже. Помни о том, что я тебе сказала: все будет отлично, главное не волноваться. Лучше сосредоточься на этом чертовом выступлении, будь звездой и в итоге порви всех соперников на британских флаг! Установка ясна?

Ошарашенный до глубины души, но вдохновленный, парень пару раз кивнул.

– Тогда вперед, чего ты ждешь? – завершила свою пламенную тираду Лейла, подталкивая его к лифтам.

Отныне, благодаря такому воодушевлению, Диего был настроен весьма решительно. Спустившись в конференц-зал, он обсудил все вопросы, связанные с презентацией и порядком выступления, после чего, заметно успокоившись, занял одно из мест в первом ряду. Он выступал последним, что с одной стороны было ему на руку, так как воспоминания о нем будут еще свежими и самыми яркими, а с другой – быть первым и последним всегда сложнее, так что ему придется приложить еще большие усилия, чтобы произвести на всех неизгладимое впечатление.

Зал быстро наполнялся зрителями, так что к началу конкурса все места были заняты. Воодушевление, с которым парень явился сюда пару минут назад, медленно улетучивалось, и тем сильнее оно улетучивалось, чем дольше он сидел на месте и смотрел на сцену. Конкурс, как и следовало ожидать, начался с краткого приветственного слова ведущего. Закончив свое вступление словами: «Удачи всем конкурсантам, и пусть победит лучший проект!», он ушел со сцены под гром аплодисментов. Потянулась череда тех самых конкурсантов: юношей и девушек, мужчин и женщин, решивших представить на суд свои инновационные и не очень проекты. Диего наблюдал за ними, когда кто-то из них откровенно стопорился, путался и оттого начинал глупо улыбаться или внезапно переводил тему, и понимал, что он тоже не застрахован от таких случаев. Никто не дает гарантию, что, выйдя на сцену, он вдруг не забудет какое-нибудь слово, или не сможет выговорить его, или на него вдруг нападет приступ чиханья или случится еще какая-нибудь напасть. Ловя себя на таких мыслях, больше похожих на банальную паранойю, чем предосторожность, он снова мысленно представил самого себя разгоняющего их метлой. В конечном счете, если у него вдруг из головы вылетит какое-либо слово, его всегда можно заменить синонимом. А остальные проблемы даже и рассмотрения не стоят: в случае с сложнопроизносимыми словами всегда можно взять секундную паузу, прокашляться и попытаться выговорить его медленно или по слогам, а уж приступ и вовсе бред собачий. Вряд ли в момент выступления у него внезапно начнется аллергическая реакция или что-то вроде того. Нет, Лейла снова оказалась права – он просто себя изводит вечными сомнениями.

Только каким-то чудом он высидел до самого конца мероприятия, совсем не нервничая, но как только предпоследний участник сошел с трибуны и по залу разнесся усиленный микрофоном голос, объявляющий его выступление, парень вдруг почувствовал, как сердце ухнуло в ноги, а тело мгновенно будто сделалось деревянным. Вот и все. Его черед пришел, время отстаивать честь редакции.

– Давай, – одними губами прошептала Лейла и, подтолкнув его, задорно подмигнула. – Покажи, на что ты способен!

Сглотнув застрявший вдруг поперек горла ком, парень сжал кулаки, словно собрав в них все свое рвение к победе и силу воли, и пошел прямо к сцене. Ступеньки он преодолел успешно, то есть уже как минимум опасение поскользнуться на них было напрасным. Встав за трибуну, он прокашлялся, сделал глубокий вдох, пожелал сам себе удачи и, приветливо улыбнувшись, произнес:

– Добрый день! Перед тем, как я начну, хочется внести некоторую ясность. До того, как поднялся на сцену, меня объявили как Джозефа Тернера, но на самом деле это не так. Меня зовут Диего Карлос, и я приехал вместо моего коллеги мистера Тернера, чтобы не подводить его и всю нашу редакцию, а потому сегодня именно я представлю вам его замечательный проект, над которым он работал несколько месяцев.

Он обвел зал глазами. Судя по отсутствию каких-либо действий и недоумевающих взглядов со стороны жюри и зрителей, пока что все шло как надо.

– Итак, вы когда-нибудь задумывались о том, что журналистика – это не столько о событиях, сколько именно о людях. Причем даже тех людях, которые, казалось бы, напрямую никак с ней не связаны. Миллиарды людей по всему миру ежедневно следят за происходящими событиями, но, скажите, могут ли они и сами делать новости? Наш ответ – да! Мы в редакции «Портсайдского Вестника» свято верим, что каждый наш читатель может здорово помочь нам и нашей газете, делая свои собственные репортажи, как в виде прямой трансляции непосредственно с места событий, так и в виде обзорной статьи. Причем этим людям не обязательно будет иметь какие-либо специальные навыки или иметь дело напрямую с нашей редакцией. Достаточно лишь иметь смартфон, средний и выше уровень грамотности, а также желание делать полезную работу на общественных началах.

Так бодро начав, он, сравнительно повеселев, продолжил свой доклад, объясняя концепцию, приводя доказательства полезности такого проекта и подкрепляя их статистикой.

– Как видите, более шестидесяти процентов граждан Соединенных Штатов Америки предпочитают читать новости в сети Интернет, а каждый четвертый американец на данный момент имеет смартфон. Нельзя отрицать, что прогресс не стоит на месте, мобильные и интернет-сети становятся более доступными для рядовых граждан, гаджеты развиваются, в них появляются такие функции, о которых несколько лет назад можно было только мечтать, а значит и мы должны идти в ногу со временем. Мы предлагаем каждому участвовать в городской жизни и даем возможность жителям и очевидцам первыми максимально оперативно делиться новостями, видеорепортажами и трансляциями с помощью фирменного приложения для смартфонов под эгидой «Портсайдского Вестника».

А Диего все рассказывал и рассказывал, о преимуществах, рисках, перспективах, и не мог нарадоваться тому, что он, черт возьми, говорит. Говорит легко и непринужденно, с улыбкой и зрительным контактом. Все так, как ему советовала Лейла. Он тут же нашел ее, сидящую в первых рядах, и тут же улыбнулся еще сильнее. Боже мой, если бы не она, то он бы просто не нашел в себе илы вот так взять, выйти на сцену и начать вещать перед всеми о том, что ты сам впервые увидел пару дней назад. Эта девушка со сверкающими карими глазами стала его вдохновением, его музой, без которых он просто никто. Мертвый поэт без души. Океан без соли. Орбит без сахара.

Он заканчивал свое выступление и ощущал себя героем. Отныне свободным героем. Все прошло гладко, можно даже сказать практически идеально, все переживания ушли, и стало вдруг так легко и хорошо. И так было до тех пор, пока он не взглянул на лица представителей конкурсной комиссии. Полное равнодушие. Ему казалось, что он выложился по максимуму, сделал все, что было в его силах, но почему тогда сейчас он натыкается на такую реакцию, а точнее, ее полное отсутствие? Неужели всего того, что он, Лейла, Тернер и мисс Уолетт сделали, недостаточно?

Закончив речь, он сделал небольшую паузу, явно надеясь, что прямо сейчас зал взорвется овациями, но ничего не происходило. Отчаяние и стойкое чувство вселенской несправедливости накатило на него, так, что он уже едва соображал, что делает.

– Можно мне еще минуту, пожалуйста? – взяв в руки микрофон, сказал вдруг он и, не получив отказа, продолжил. – Я хочу сказать, что вообще-то мне выпала замечательная возможность присутствовать сегодня здесь в качестве участника. Раньше мне еще не доводилось непосредственно участвовать в столь масштабных мероприятиях, только наблюдать со стороны, но теперь я понимаю – это очень важный опыт для каждого из нас. Я хочу сказать, я оказался здесь только потому, что не побоялся вовремя действовать. Надо хватать свой шанс за хвост и не пренебрегать возможностями, и тогда вам улыбнется удача. Я верю в это, а еще я верю в то, что все, что сегодня здесь происходит – не просто так. Не знаю, как для вас, а для меня это нечто большее, чем просто рядовой форум. Здесь я узнал много нового, познакомился с новыми людьми, каждый из которых уникален, увидел некоторые вещи изнутри, и благодаря всему этому я теперь на шаг впереди. Я узнал, на что способен, понял, что надо идти к цели до конца, не сдаваться, верить в себя и ценить тех, кто помогал вам на протяжении всего вашего пути. Знания и навыки дорогого стоят, но люди, окружающие тебя, бесценны, потому что именно от них ты и получаешь эти знания и навыки. Все, что я видел за вчерашний и сегодняшний день, все презентации, семинары – это этот самый неоценимый вклад в развитие как общества в целом, так и каждого отдельного человека. Все, что я наблюдал два последних дня – прекрасный пример того, как надо делать и что собственно, надо делать. А потому я сейчас обращаюсь ко всем присутствующим в аудитории, к каждому отдельно, спасибо, даже если мы с вами лично не знакомы, вы приложили руку к этому форуму, а значит, вы уже сделали много. Спасибо всем, организаторам, жюри, случаю, что я могу сегодня стоять здесь на этой сцене и представлять вам проект моего хорошего знакомого. Спасибо. У меня все.

И вот теперь, когда его речь точна была закончена, он снова оглядел зрителей, все также бесшумно сидевших на своих местах, и поспешил уйти со сцены. Сейчас он чувствовал себя не просто подавлено, но еще и невероятно глупо. Вот и кто его за язык тянул? Что он тут устроил?

Сев на место, он просто убито смотрел в пол, не замечая и не слыша никого и ничего вокруг. Только что он сам себя, фигурально выражаясь, закопал заживо. Идиот. За такую выходку его никто не головке не погладит.

Тем временем на сцене вновь появился ведущий и объявил о двадцатиминутном перерыве, после которого члены конкурсной комиссии будут готовы объявить победителей, но Диего его не слушал. Какая к черту разница, ему все равно уже точно ничего не светит. Он хотел было вообще уйти, но ноги его не слушались, как и руки, бесцельно теребившие пуговицу рубашки, как и мысли, вновь и вновь возвращавшиеся к его позорному монологу. Ну вот зачем он это сделал?

– Диего, – раздалось над самым его ухом, но он даже бровью не повел. – Диего, я не знаю, что ты сейчас чувствуешь, но твое выступление…

– Что? Ужасно? Глупо? Ужасно глупо?

– Да нет же, – Лейла, а это была именно она, застопорилась, – не могу подобрать нужного слова… но, наверное, что-то между искренне и пробирающе до мурашек.

Парень шумно выдохнул и поднял взгляд на нее.

– Не верю, – сухо сказал он. – Не верю. Все было хорошо, пока я не решил высказаться и не испортил все. Все вышло еще хуже и нелепее, чем я предполагал.

– Давай дождемся итогов и решения жюри, хорошо? Еще не все потеряно.

Но он в ответ лишь издал смешок и отвернулся. Тридцать минут прошли как-то слишком уж быстро, а потому вскоре на сцене уже снова стоял ведущий и три человека, те самые люди из комиссии. В руках одной из них, полной дамы бальзаковского возраста, находился конверт, в котором и таилась вся интрига вечера.

– По результатам голосования конкурсной комиссии, – гнусавым голосом вещала она, – были определены пять финалистов. Безусловно, выбрать лучшего из них было сложно, но мы сделали над собой усилие и прямо сейчас готовы зачитать имена победителей. Итак, третье место достается Жаку Ксавье де Вольмэр, представляющего «Новости Монтауна». Спасибо за вашу информативную презентацию.

Вышедший на сцену мужчина горячо поблагодарил всех, кто поддерживал его, получил свой памятный трофей вместе с сертификатом и покинул трибуну.

– Второе место присуждается Роксане Спринг из «Ай-Ти Джорнал» за технологичный и инновационный подход к проблемам.

Роксаной Спринг оказалась совсем юная девушка. Получив свою награду, она вся засветилась от счастья, и ее радость даже невольно передалась Диего.

– И победителем нашего конкурса становится, – женщина выдержала солидную паузу, прежде чем объявила очередное имя, – Дэвид О'Коннелл, представитель «Нью-Йорк Ревью». Вы проделали замечательную, достойную работу.

И пока Дэвид выходил на сцену, парень провожал его взглядом, понимая, что он пролетел, как фанера над Парижем. Впрочем, ничего необычного, вполне нормальное положение дел для такого неудачника, как он. А О'Коннелл все говорил и говорил, пока тот думал, что будет, когда он вернется в Портсайд, и как ему обо всем этом провале придется докладывать мисс Уолетт.

– Спасибо всем нашим участникам, – сказала женщина и улыбнулась, – но это еще не все.

По залу прошлась легкая волна удивления.

– Мы прослушали множество презентаций, и каждая из них была в чем-то интересной и необычной, но мало кто при этом оставил в нашей памяти незабываемые воспоминания своей нестандартной речью и подходом. Точнее сказать, только одному человеку удалось такое. И хотя изначально ничего подобного мы не планировали, но и спонтанная, а я полагаю, что это была именно импровизация, и эмоциональная речь не оставила нас равнодушными. Диего Карлос из «Портсайдского Вестника», неофициальный приз зрительских симпатий достается именно вам.

Парень опешил. Такого он, пожалуй, ни в коем разе не ожидал. Он настолько ничего подобного не ожидал, что даже, услышав собственное имя, продолжал сидеть не месте, не шелохнувшись. И потому снова пришлось Лейле приводить его в чувство и выпихивать его с места. На ватных ногах поднявшись по ступенькам, Диего подошел к женщине из жюри и озадаченно посмотрел на нее. Она же в свою очередь передала ему сертификат, видимо, экстренно напечатанный в перерыве, и пожала руку, еще раз поздравив с пусть и не призовым местом, но достижением. Поблагодарив ее и остальных челнов комиссии, он все так же, пошатываясь, вернулся на свое место. Второй конкурсный день был завершен, о чем сию минуту и объявил ведущий. Форум подошел к своему логическому завершению.

– Диего! – крикнула Лейла, вскидывая руки, когда они вышли в коридор. – Можешь ли ты поверить в то, что сейчас произошло? Это просто невероятно! Фантастика!

Парень, еще до конца не отошедший от шока, закивал.

– Я вообще уже ни во что не верю и ничего не понимаю, – сказал он, глядя поверх ее головы. – Но вообще-то ты права, это было даже чересчур неожиданно.

– Не то слово! – все никак не могли угомониться она, будто это она самолично только что утерла нос всем остальным участникам. – А представь, как будут рады в редакции, как обрадуется мисс Уолетт, Джо… А Оскар? Он же вообще потом еще целую неделю по этому поводу шутить и кичиться будет, хотя его заслуги тут нет.

На сей раз Диего покачал головой.

– Ошибаешься, есть, – его рот растянулся в улыбке. – И Джи-Джея есть, и Тернера, и многих других. Без них меня бы тут не было. И без тебя, конечно, тоже.

– Ну, ты преувеличиваешь, – Лейла зарделась и спрятала руки за спиной. – Я ведь не выступала вместе с тобой.

– Но ты многое сделала, чтобы я вообще выступил. Спасибо, что, не переставая, верила в меня.

И он, положив руку ей на плечо, наклонился и неловко и едва ощутимо, прям как школьник, поцеловал ее в щеку.

– А-а… Ну я… – тонким голоском протянула она, совершенно смущенная, отчего парень засмеялся.

– Думаю, такое грандиозное событие надо отпраздновать, – сказал тогда он, чтобы хоть как-то разрядить обстановку. – Предлагаю вернуться в Брайтон, завалиться на диван и поназаказывать кучу разной еды на вечер.

– Ха-ха, ты же знаешь, я только за! – задорно откликнулась на предложение она, беря Диего под руку, и они вместе направились к выходу из здания. – Только, пожалуйста, никаких крылышек. А то я вторую порцию за день не вынесу!

 

 

Звездочками (*) будут обозначаться все русифицированные для повествования фразы, сказанные персонажами на любом языке, отличном от основного. Основным языком в трилогии «Стокгольмский синдром» считается английский.


	7. Суббота

Проснулся Диего ни свет ни заря. И немудрено. Сегодня для него важный день. Именно сегодня у него заканчивается испытательный срок, и ему вынесут окончательный вердикт насчет того, останется ли он в редакции или покинет ее навсегда. Навсегда, потому что после такого грандиозного провала он бы ни за что не вернулся туда вновь.

Он ждал этого дня целый месяц, со страхом и содроганием думал, как в назначенное время будет стоять перед начальством, смотреть перед собой мертвым взглядом и ждать решения своей судьбы. И это ощущение дамокловым мечом висело над ним все время, и иногда ему казалось, что еще чуть-чуть и он просто сорвется, но, удивительно, сейчас, когда день икс наступил, ему наоборот было спокойно и легко. Тяжелый камень сомнений впервые за долгое время спал с души, и на лице парня сияла улыбка.

Все же Портсайд – совсем не то же самое, что Нью-Йорк. И дело тут не только в размерах города, нет. Тут, в Портсайде, ему было намного легче дышать. Причем во всех смыслах сразу: от свежего океанского бриза до отсутствия жесткой конкуренции где бы то ни было.

Диего обожал находиться на террасе своего дома. Здесь он мог сполна насладиться всеми красотами залива, расстилающимися перед ним, спокойствием и умиротворением, которых иногда так ему не хватало, и тем самым воздухом. Он всегда отрезвлял его лучше, чем что-либо другое; только выйдя на террасу и подставив голову под бриз, он мог очистить ее от лишних мыслей и всякого информационного мусора, найти внутреннее равновесие и слиться со стихией в едином порыве. Иногда он настолько увлекался, что ему начинало казаться, что он слышит голоса ветров. Ему казалось, что они своими тонкими, едва слышимыми голосками говорят о чем-то важном, мудром и вечном, о чем-то, что обычный человек понять и услышать не в состоянии. И он снова и снова окунался в их разговоры, надеясь узнать все ответы на свои вопросы или просто хорошо провести время. Так и сейчас ветры нашептали ему удачу, а потому у него просто не оставалось сомнений в том, что так все и будет. 

Оставшись удовлетворенным от такого предсказания, Диего тихо, одним шепотом поблагодарил великие ветра и вернулся в дом. Задерживаться дольше было нельзя, в конце концов от работы, которая у него пока еще есть, его никто не отстранял. Умывшись, он взглянул сам на себя в зеркало и невольно улыбнулся. Ему вспомнилась его первая подготовка к собеседованию, и, надо сказать, тогда он выглядел намного бледнее, страшнее и замученнее, но, тем не менее, тогда его взяли, а значит, в нем смогли разглядеть что-то большее, чем просто смазливую внешность и статусный вид. Приняв душ, он вылез из ванной комнаты, оделся и, быстро перекусив тостами, вышел на улицу. Погода была совсем не ноябрьской: после того, как неделю назад в город пришли морозы, все дороги покрылись льдом, а показатели на термометрах опустились чуть ли не до зимнего уровня, но сейчас вновь светило солнышко и на мили вперед простиралось чистое голубое небо без единого облачка. Так что теперь лед, стремительно превращающийся в воду, напоминал об оттепели и весне, отчего складывалось впечатление, будто природа за рекордный срок прошла почти весь сезонный цикл.

Редакция встретила его как давнего друга: приветливо и с распахнутыми дверьми. Да и еще бы, ведь после недавнего форума к нему резко изменилось отношение большинства его коллег. В положительную сторону, конечно, что не могло его не радовать. И если раньше после истории со Смитом еще оставались люди, которые относились к нему недружелюбно и с подозрением, то сейчас их практически не осталось. Не надо быть гением, чтобы понимать, что всю судейскую коллегию форума он подкупить не мог. Да и вообще, в итоге он так и не занял ни одно из призовых мест, так что говоры о «любимчике начальства Диего» плавно сошли на нет. Зато слов поддержки и различных благодарностей со дня приезда домой он выслушал достаточно.

Все это вселяло в него дополнительную уверенность в собственном успехе и положительном исходе его испытательного срока. Все же он хорошо поработал и сделал все, что мог, и даже сверх того. И от осознания этого начинать новый рабочий день ему становилось намного проще и веселее. Диего, как раньше, проходил сквозь просторный холл, здоровался со всеми, кто попадался ему на пути, предъявлял свой пропуск Джорджу, когда ему нужно было пройти в архивы, даже несмотря на то, что они друг друга и так хорошо знали, обедал с Оскаром, Джи-Джеем и Лейлой в кафетерии в перерывах, а также слушал саркастические подколы Беттс в их с Оскаром адрес и смеялся над ее шутками, пока мисс Уолетт не прогоняла их взашей и не кричала, чтобы они немедленно брались за работу. Но неизменно, оборачиваясь, он видел на ее лице тень тщательно скрытой улыбки.

Так и сегодня, при всей ее напускной серьезности, настроение у мисс Уолетт было явно хорошим. В очередной раз собрав всех в оупенспейсе, она, улыбаясь, поздоровалась с коллегами и огласила:

– Как вы знаете, неделю назад я собирала всех вас здесь, чтобы сообщить две новости, по традиции плохую и хорошую. Плохая заключалась в том, что Джозеф Тернер, к сожалению, был госпитализирован и не смог бы участвовать в грядущем журналистском форуме, хорошая же – что нам требовался кто-то, кто должен был его заменить. И тогда, как вы помните, добровольцем вызвался Диего Карлос. Диего, выйди, пожалуйста.

Она только сказала это, как все вокруг разом обернулись на него. Он, едва заметно краснея, улыбнулся и медленно подошел к ней. Взоры всех и каждого теперь были прикованы к ним. Он подумал, что в отличие от него мисс Уолетт очень храбрая и собранная женщина, раз ей хватает силы воли и уверенности для того, чтобы каждый раз вот так выступать перед всем офисом, а периодически даже и кого-либо отчитывать.

– Диего согласился выступить на ежегодном конкурсе проектов, поучаствовать в конференциях и семинарах от лица нашей редакции, и, хотя не смог войти в тройку победителей, впечатлил жюри, и теперь благодаря ему о «Портсайдском вестнике» узнало больше людей. 

По толпе прошел шепот, но быстро затих.

– Даже более того, – продолжала мисс Уолетт, не обращая внимания на волнения среди публики, – вчера вечером мне пришло письмо от Нью-йоркского общества журналистов и издателей с предложением сотрудничества, и для нас это большая честь и огромные возможности в будущем. Так что сегодня день, в каком-то смысле, праздничный, и по этому поводу сегодняшний рабочий день я объявляю сокращенным на полчаса. 

И вот теперь толпа загудела, а кто-то и вовсе присвистнул. Пожалуй, судя по лицу мисс Уолетт, она даже и не ожидала такой бурной реакции. 

– И еще кое-что: по случаю выписки Тернера и его возвращения на рабочее место, а также нашего успеха на форуме, после рабочего дня мы решили устроить чаепитие! 

И на этом, под улюлюканье осчастливленных работников, ее речь завершилась.

– Чувак, я люблю тебя! – уже вечером вовсю выслушивал их восторженные речи Диего. – Нет, серьезно, ты просто тащишь всю эту контору на себе и своим непосильным трудом зарабатываешь всем нам сокращенки. Мое тебе уважение и глубокое почтение!

После таких тирад его обычно похлопывали по плечу, пожимали руку, а то и вовсе заключали в объятия. 

– Спасибо, спасибо, спасибо! – чуть не задушила парня в одном из таких объятий его ближайшая коллега, с которой он часто пересекался изо дня в день, и которую в офисе прозвали «Гарри Поттер» за форму ее очков. – Сначала печенья раздаешь, потом из-за тебя с работы отпускают. Ну вообще! И где тебя раньше-то носило?

– В колледже, – смеясь, отвечал он. – Да и вообще, что вы меня-то благодарите, как будто это я решаю, когда заканчивается рабочий день?

– Косвенно решаешь, – пробасил ему в ответ Барт Макконахи. – Ведь согласись, без всей этой канители с форумом ничего этого не случилось бы. 

– Ну, только если косвенно, – кивнул Диего.

– Вот и я о том же говорю, – сказал тот и подмигнул. – Знаю, что у тебя сегодня заканчивается испытательный срок. Удачи тебе, парень. Буду держать за тебя кулаки. Хотелось бы видеть тебя в наших рядах и дальше.

– С-спасибо! – заикаясь, произнес парень. – А откуда знаешь? Оскар проговорился?

Барт рассмеялся.

– Угадал, – он приложил руки ко рту и наклонился к уху Диего, чтобы никто кроме него не смог его услышать. – Честно говоря, этот хрен вообще вряд ли может язык за зубами держать. Так что ты смотри, ничего сверх меры ему не рассказывай, особенно по секрету, а то есть вероятность, что наутро об этом будет знать вся редакция.

– Личный опыт, да? – не удержался от вопроса он и саркастично поднял бровь, за что получил укоряющий взгляд. – Ладно, в любом случае спасибо за совет.

На этом они с Бартом расстались, и парень со всех ног кинулся искать Оскара. Конкретно сейчас ему нужна была его поддержка и еще один, очень важный совет.

Нашел он его, как и предполагал, в кабинете. Оскар, развалившись в кресле, сидел за столом и смотрел прямо перед собой, будто бы усиленно думал о чем-то. Заметив, как дверь открылась, и внутрь вошел Диего, он не шелохнулся и лишь слегка ухмыльнулся. 

– Ну, как тебе, быть в центре внимания редакции? Классно, правда? – вместо приветствия он встретил его именно этими словами. – И вот со мной так каждый происходит, каждый божий день.

– Невероятно, – с иронией отозвался парень и тоже улыбнулся. – Особенно невероятна та часть, где про меня за спиной говорят всякие нелестные гадости. Потому что большая часть твоей скандальной популярности – это именно теневые слухи. 

– Зато иногда столько нового о себе узнаешь. Вот правда, иногда так послушаешь, что о тебе говорят, и ахнешь – какой же я на самом деле интересный человек с насыщенной личной жизнью, а не простой семьянин с двумя детьми, любящий в свободное от работы время посмотреть с ними мультики. 

Они оба рассмеялись.

– Впрочем, я ведь по другому поводу пришел, – начал Диего, садясь перед Оскаром. – Мне нужно твое мнение. И желательно без шуток и по делу. 

– Я весь во внимании, – протараторил Алендер, сев ровно и смешно насупившись. Без шуток он просто не мог.

– В общем, – парень, задумавшись, прикусил губу, – как думаешь, я действительно всего этого достоин? В смысле, когда Уолетт пригласила меня выйти к ней, я откровенно растерялся. Да и когда все вокруг начали меня нахваливать… я просто не знал, что сказать. И до сих пор не знаю. Просто я не верю, что если бы на форум поехал Тернер, его бы так же нахваливали. И от этого мне очень неудобно. У меня такое ощущение, что я отобрал у него что-то важное, и все считают, что так и должно быть. Неужели я сделал больше, чем сделал бы он? Я ведь даже не выиграл! Зачем мне тогда все эти искусственные лавры и ненужное внимание?

Оскар все то время, пока он говорил, смотрел на него с одной стороны с уважением, а с другой – с тотальным непониманием.

– Мда, дружище, не думал, что все настолько плохо. Но ничего, будем это исправлять.

– Почему плохо? Что исправлять? – взволновано залепетал Диего, но тут же был прерван своим наставником.

– Самооценку твою, вот что! – выдал Алендер и хихикнул. – Ниже нее ничего в жизни не видел.

– В каком… – начал было парень, но снова не успел закончить вопрос.

– А в таком! – отрезал Оскар. – Диего, ты сейчас просто не осознаешь, что сделал. Не осознаешь, как это важно для мисс Уолетт, редакции и всех тех, кого она касается. То есть и тебя вообще-то. Конечно, если бы Тернер поехал на форум, и произвел там такой же фурор, то его бы тоже поздравляли, чествовали, любили и обожали. И так же с любым другим сотрудником редакции. Ну, пожалуй, окромя меня и Блэка, нас вообще мало кто терпит, не то, что любит. 

Он ковырнул ногтем поверхность стола и вздохнул.

– Видишь ли, тебя все благодарят за то, что ты принес нам много разнообразной выгоды. Как прямой, так и косвенной. 

– Косвенной… – повторил зачем-то Диего и тут же извинился за то, что перебил.

– Да, я именно так и сказал, кажется, – отозвался Оскар и принял извинения, сказав при этом, что извиняться-то ему и не за что толком. – А люди любят выгоду, в каком бы виде она ни была. И всегда ищут ее снова и снова, и обычно они ищут ее там, где им уже один раз перепало. Так что жди теперь всяческих сюсюканий и приглашений сходить выпить пивка вечерком. Сейчас главное будет отделить зерна от плевел и не дать окружающим доить тебя и водить за нос. Но и тут есть подводные камни.

– Например?

– Чем больше стараешься дать понять, что ты не друг-жилетка, тем меньше людей вокруг тебя. Им больше нечего от тебя ловить, вот они и самоаннигилируются со временем. Иначе бы вокруг меня так и вились бы всякие. Понимаешь, о чем я?

Диего кивнул.

– Ну вот и замечательно, – Оскар встал с места и направился к одному из стеллажей. – А для закрепления материала давай-ка с тобой выпьем. 

– Алендер, ты что, споить меня собрался? – удивленно переспросил парень.

– Не переживай, совсем немножко налью, так сказать, для храбрости, – лучезарно улыбнулся тот, доставая бутылку вина и пластиковые стаканчики. – Да и вообще, конец рабочего дня! Пятница! 

Диего пожал плечами, словно бы сомневаясь в правильности того, что они делают, но все равно дал Оскару себе налить.

– Давай, без тоста и залпом, словно бы ничего и не было, – сказал тот, приподнимая стакан и опрокидывая его содержимое в горло. – Похмелимся, и можно будет вернуться на чаепитие.

– Чаепитие, ага, как же, – оскалился парень и точь-в-точь повторил свои движения за Оскаром.

Когда же стаканчики были выброшены, бутылка закупорена и убрана обратно в шкаф, а мятная жвачка успешно пожевана, дабы не спалиться перед начальством, они направились обратно в оупенспейс, чтобы присоединиться к общему торжеству. Да и вообще, Диего, как частичному виновнику сего импровизированного вечера, не пристало торчать где-то в другом месте. Когда же они добрались, их взору предстала весьма скромная картина. Большинство отпущенных пораньше сотрудников успешно слиняло по домам, чего, впрочем, и следовало ожидать, а потому сейчас в офисе находилось всего около двадцати человек. Но Диего это было только на руку; вот чего-чего, а шума и толкучки ему сейчас совсем не хотелось.

– Мисс Уолетт, – позвал он свою начальницу, когда она попала в его поле зрения. – Мисс Уолетт, простите…

– Диего? – откликнулась она, обернувшись. – Вы что-то хотели?

– Именно, – подтвердил парень. – Я хотел… 

Он сглотнул и на секунду повернулся к Оскару. Тот хитро улыбался и явственно оттопырил палец вверх.

– Я хотел бы спросить у вас, что там с моим испытательным сроком. В смысле, сегодня последний день, а потому я хотел бы знать…

Он запнулся, так и не доведя предложение до конца. Но мисс Уолетт и так все поняла.

– Неужели то, что я сегодня говорила на собрании, прошло мимо ваших ушей? – уголки ее губ слегка приподнялись. – Иначе вы бы не задавали подобных вопросов. 

Сердце парня пропустило такт.

– Так… это значит. 

– Конечно, – спокойно произнесла она. – Вы приняты.

Услышав заветные слова, Диего расплылся в ответной улыбке.

– Спасибо вам большое.

– Это вам спасибо, – возразила мисс Уолетт, протягивая руку. – Вы хорошо поработали, и, надеюсь, и дальше будете радовать нас высокими результатами.

– Я вас не подведу, мэм, – выдал единственное, на что он сейчас был способен, Диего и завершил рукопожатие. Когда он вернулся к Оскару, первым же делом тот спросил его:

– Ну как?

– Еще спрашиваешь! – радостно произнес парень, хлопая куратора по плечу. – Все прошло идеально. 

– В таком случае, добро пожаловать в редакцию! Снова и теперь уже на постоянной основе! Предлагаю отыскать Джи-Джея и поделиться с ним сей доброй вестью.

И они вдвоем уже собирались уйти, как Диего тут же окрикнули.

– Карлос, стой, подожди! – кричал ему некто, а потом парень увидел приближающуюся к нему фигуру и знакомые черты лица. Это был Джо Тернер собственной персоной. – Ух, как я рад тебя видеть.

Поравнявшись с парочкой друзей, он приобнял Диего, после чего широко улыбнулся, сложив ладони вместе.

– Я так благодарен тебе за все, что ты сделал! Выручил меня, когда я не вовремя занемог. 

– Да ладно тебе, полнейшая ерунда! – засмущался тот и опустил взгляд к полу. – Любой бы сделал то же, да и я просто хотел помочь.

– И помог ведь! – закивал Тернер. – Я теперь у тебя в долгу.

Парень в ответ на это лишь глубоко вздохнул.

– Хочешь отработать прямо сейчас? – Джо Тернер снова закивал. – Тогда, пожалуйста, забудь о нем раз и навсегда. Хорошо?

– Но… – хотел было возразить он, но Диего не дал ему договорить.

– Просто забудь. И не надо представлять это так, словно я открыл лекарство от рака. Просто дружеская помощь, окей? И ничего мне взамен от тебя не надо.

– Да, окей, я понял, – миролюбиво согласился с условием Тернер и завел руки за спину. – Ну, в таком случае, мы квиты, и я, пожалуй, не буду больше мешать. И еще раз спасибо тебе. 

– Пожалуйста! – на прощание сказал ему парень и присоединился к Оскару, с которым они продолжили поиски Джи-Джея. Другое дело, что найти его оказалось не такой сложной задачей. Джи-Джей в одиночестве расположился на одном из диванов в коридоре, подальше от всей шумихи, и смотрел в экран своего айфона. Однако стоило ему поднять голову и завидеть приближающихся Оскара и Диего, он тут же отложил его в сторону и помахал им рукой.

– Привет, ребята, – поприветствовал он их. – Хороший сегодня денек, не так ли?

– А то! – подтвердил Алендер, усаживаясь рядышком. – Прямо можно сказать исторический, такая комедия на глазах разворачивается. Эдакая пьеса в семи актах.

– А раз так, то предлагаю нам его увековечить, – с готовностью сказал Диего, вытаскивая из кармана телефон. – Чтобы наверняка запомнилось!

– Хорошее предложение. Полагаю, принято единогласно? – вторил ему Оскар, обхватывая Джи-Джея за шею. – Давай, Йоханссон, улыбнись нормально, а то складывается ощущение, будто мы тебя тут мучаем.

– И ты хочешь сказать, что это не так? – с ноткой драматизма в голосе спросил Джи-Джей, но, когда Диего навел на них камеру, все же сделал так, как сказал Оскар, и когда парень сфотографировал их, обратился к нему: – Дай хоть посмотреть, что получилось.

Однако, получив телефон, он еще долго не мог перестать смеяться.

– Да, Диего, ты хороший журналист, но очень плохой фотограф, – вклинился в разговор Оскар, тоже успевший рассмотреть фотографию. – Хорошо хоть горизонт не завалил.

– Я не понимаю, как ты вообще умудрился здесь горизонт рассмотреть, все же смазано, – смеясь, сказал Джи-Джей, и парень выхватил телефон у него из рук.

– К счастью, Карлосу не особенно и нужно уметь ровно снимать, – ехидно заметил Алендер, откидываясь на спинку дивана. – Его девушка сможет об этом позаботиться.

И пока Диего закашлялся, он, похлопывая его по спине, продолжил:

– Ты бы видел, сколько твоих фоток у нее на фотоаппарате. Ей-богу, среди фоток с форума тебя явно больше, чем чего-либо еще. Странно, что ты не заметил вечно направленный на тебя объектив.

– Вот в том-то и проблема, что я не видел никакого направленного на меня объектива, – весь пунцовый, как вареный рак, пробурчал парень. – Да и вообще, откуда ты знаешь?

– Я же сказал, я не раскрываю свои каналы информации, но в данном случае скажу. Это Беттс мне поведала. 

– А она тогда откуда знает, неужели она рылась в чужих вещах?

– Возможно. Это ж Беттс, – загоготал Оскар. – Я же говорю, что она та еще нахалка, а она все отнекивается. Говорит, я слишком заинтересованная сторона, чтобы рассуждать объективно. 

Он хмыкнул, словно переживал тот разговор вновь, а потом внезапно развернулся к Джи-Джею.

– Вот кстати о девушках. С Карлосом все понятно, а у тебя-то что? Колись, Йоханссон, я хочу знать правду.

Джи-Джей же лишь загадочно, по-свойски, улыбнулся и повел плечами.

– Все так же, как и раньше. Встречаемся, расставаться не планируем. Послезавтра, вот, поеду к ней, хочу поддержать ее перед операцией. 

– Операцией? А что с ней случилось? – участливо поинтересовался Диего, отчего Георг как-то потупился.

– Ладно, ребят, кажется, пора рассказать вам историю полностью, – полушепотом произнес он, подпирая лицо ладонью. – Моя девушка – трансгендер. Уже долгое время она совершает переход и на днях как раз готовится наконец-то завершить его. Сейчас ей как никогда нужна помощь, и я ведь не могу ее бросить в такой тяжелой ситуации, верно?

До этого дня говорить об этом Джи-Джей откровенно боялся: кто знает, как примут такое заявление друзья и знакомые, но, на радость, неадекватной реакции после его признания не последовало. Диего смотрел на него с пониманием и счастливой улыбкой на губах, а Оскар… Оскар, пожалуй, был слегка удивлен. 

– То есть, погоди секундочку, твоя девушка… мужик? – выдал он спустя некоторое время.

– Нет, не мужик, – вступился за вторую половинку Георга Диего. – Она девушка, хотя, да, родилась мужчиной. Но, к счастью, это поправимо, и сейчас она на финальном рубеже, близка к своей цели как никогда.

– Боже мой, безумие-то какое, – сказал тогда Алендер, но беззлобно, скорее с некоторым сарказмом. – Впрочем, каждому свое, главное, чтобы вас обоих все устраивало.

– Спасибо, ребят, – все так же полушепотом произнес Джи-Джей и блаженно прикрыл глаза.

Диего же в этот момент справа от себя приметил нечто, резко привлекшее его внимание. Этим нечто оказались рыжие кудри Лейлы. Девушка легкой походкой прошла мимо него, даже не заметив их маленькую компашку сбоку, и направилась прямиком к выходу. Решив действовать незамедлительно, пока она окончательно не покинула редакцию, парень еще раз поблагодарил ребят за веселый вечер и, оставив их вдвоем, поспешил за ней. В холле было тихо. Те немногие люди, что до сих пор оставались в редакции, находились за ее широкими дверьми, которые сейчас были закрыты, так что звукоизоляция работала по полной. Правда, любое его движение, и уж тем более звук, отдавались слабым эхом, и потому незаметно подойти к девушке у него не вышло.

– Стой, кто идет? – смеясь, задорно сказала она, оборачиваясь к нему. – Увы, суперагент из тебя получился бы плохой, слишком уж сильно ты шумишь.

– Какой суперагент? – в тон ответил ей он. – Я всегда хотел быть ниндзя! Кийя!

И он, стараясь сдерживать рвущийся наружу истерический смех, встал в позу, в которой обычно находятся киношные ниндзя перед тем, как начать эпическую бойню.

– Мое кунг-фу круче твоего кунг-фу! – подыграла ему Лейла, показывая руками что-то вроде «иди сюда, сейчас я надеру тебе задницу». 

– Ладно-ладно, сэнсэй, не кипятись, я понял, что до тебя мне еще расти и расти! – сказал Диего и поднял руки вверх, будто капитулируя.

– То-то же, – произнесла Лейла и снова, не сдержавшись, рассмеялась. – Похоже, пора прекращать с этими шутками, а то еще немного и я превращусь в Оскара.

И без того ухахатывающийся, парень в очередной раз залился смехом, да так, что аж до хрипа.

– Господи, нет, пожалуйста! – воскликнул он. – Если вас будет двое, то я повешусь.

– Да и все остальные тоже, ибо этот мир не выдержит два Оскара.

Смахнув слезы, парень подошел к большому окну и, облокачиваясь на ограждающий его поручень, посмотрел на расстилающийся внизу город. Подумать только, а ведь еще пару недель назад он отнекивался от того, чтобы жить здесь. Тогда ему казалось, что в этом захолустье его не ждет ничего, кроме новых разочарований, но кто бы мог подумать, что все обернется именно так. Кто бы мог подумать, что здесь он найдет работу своей мечты? Кто бы мог подумать, что здесь он познакомится с такими классными людьми, как Оскар и Джи-Джей, которые впоследствии станут его новыми лучшими друзьями? Кто бы, в конце концов, мог подумать, что здесь он встретит Лейлу, которой его личность не будет казаться странной, неприятной и противной? Да никто! Даже он сам не верил в это тогда. Не поверил бы и сейчас, не доведись ему пережить все это на собственной шкуре. Все это смахивало на какую-то прекрасную сказку со счастливым концом, если бы не одно но, он вновь весь вспотел от напряжения и руки отчего-то тряслись, и это несовершенство вновь возвращало его в реальность, к пониманию того, что, нет, это не сказка, где все случается по мановению волшебной палочки. Это реальность, где ты в любой момент можешь накосячить и все испортить, и никакая крестная фея тебя не спасет. Лохмотья так и останутся лохмотьями, а тыква не станет каретой, пока ты сам не решишь сделать ее таковой. И на самом деле не город, люди и случай делают жизнь идеальной, а ты сам. Только ты и твои действия могут решить ее исход, а именно будешь ли ты сидеть сложа руки на грязном чердаке, или пировать на балу, на который ты приедешь в собственной карете. 

– Уже довольно темно, – сказал Диего, прерывая тишину. – Ты не будешь против, если я провожу тебя до дома?

– Конечно, – произнесла Лейла, и парень взял ее за руку. Уже подходя к лифтам, он вдруг вспомнил слова того мужчины, у которого они с матерью покупали дом. 

«Добро пожаловать в Портсайд», – говорил тогда он. – «Вам тут понравится!»

Улыбка озарила лицо Диего. Мужчина не ошибся.


End file.
